Promesas Inconclusas
by FifoTsukino
Summary: Darien y Serena tenían un hermosa relación aun en la distancia, pero de pronto todo se rompió y las promesas de amor se volvieron parte de un pasado doloroso para Serena. ¿Podrán esas promesas cumplirse?
1. El amor se rompe

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Promesas inconclusas.**

**El amor se rompe.**

La joven pareja aprovecho la intimidad que tenían al estar alejados de la fiesta dentro de la casa, habían buscado refugio en la terraza que daba al patio trasero de la mansión Chiba, entre beso y beso la pareja se miraba a los ojos y se sonreía.

- ¿Me vas a echar de menos Darien?- Le pregunto la joven de cabellos rubios.

- Por supuesto que si, eres el amor de mi vida.- El pelinegro alto abrazo a su novia.- Pero solo estaremos lejos un año, es nuestro pacto recuérdalo Serena.

- Si.

Darien Chiba iba a partir en menos de dos días a una prestigiosa universidad al otro lado de país, naturalmente iban a verse mucho menos, pero habían hecho un trato, ella iba a darlo todos en sus estudios para reunirse con él en la misma universidad, sus calificaciones no eran buenas pero no eran tan desastrosas, solo tenía que ponerse al corriente y estaría en poco tiempo con su amado.

- Te voy a mandar correos electrónicos todo los días.- Murmuro Serena sonriéndole a su novio.

- Tratare de contestarlos siempre mi cielo.- Sonrió el chico.- Pero no quiero que desesperes si no lo hago todos los días, mi carrera demanda mucho tiempo de estudio, prométeme que no te asustaras si tardo en responder.

- Lo prometo.- La joven pudo verse a si misma en los ojos de su novio.- No quiero que coquetees con ninguna chica universitaria, eres mi novio.

- Si mi cielo, ninguna otra solo tu.- El joven abrazo a su novia.- ¿Vas a extrañarme?

- Sabes que si. . . Voy a contar los días que este lejos de mi.

- Tratare de venir tantas veces como pueda, sabes que no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin ti mi cielo.

- Mientras tanto puedo hacerle compañía a tu madre, nos llevamos bien y podremos pasar tu lejanía juntas.

- Mi madre te adora, dice que eres la mujer perfecta para mi.- Darien sonrió.- Y por eso he estado pensando en cuenta razón tiene.

- Tu madre es una mujer sabia.- Concordó la rubia cerrando sus ojos para que esa imagen quedase siempre en su mente, como un hermoso recuerdo.

- Mírame Serena.- Ordeno él de pronto.

Se quedó paralizada al ver que su novio estaba de rodillas frente a ella con una cajita frente suyo, la joven dio un paso atrás sorprendida, Darien le tomo una de sus manos y la miro a los.

- Yo concuerdo plenamente con lo que dice mi madre, eres la mujer perfecta para mí y por eso quiero entregarte esto.- El pelinegro la miro con su más seductora sonrisa.- Sabes que mi mayor deseo es ser el mejor médico.

- Lo sé y siempre te he apoyado, quiero que seas el mejor.

- Y yo quiero que apenas termine mi carrera nos casemos.- Darien deslizo el anillo por el dedo de la rubia.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Ser mi prometida?

- ¡Si!- Serena se abrazó al cuello de su ahora prometido.- Si quiero mi amor, si quiero.

- Gracias mi amor.- Busco los labios de su amada.- Te quiero tanto, te prometo que dare todo de mi en los estudios y te ofreceré una buena vida.

- Yo siempre estaré ahí apoyándote.

Volvieron a besarse en aquella intimidad que les bridaba ese sector de la casa, entre besos, abrazos y arrullos llego el momento en que tendrían que volver a la fiesta o saldrían por ellos de modo que la pareja decidió no hablar nada aun del compromiso, iban a decírselo más adelante.

**Semanas después. . .**

_De: Darien _

_Para: Serena _

_Asunto: Primeros exámenes del colegio._

_Estoy muy contento mi amor, me alegra saber que te estas preparando de maravilla para tus primeros exámenes este semestre, yo también estoy en varios grupos de estudios, es maravilloso tener la opinión de otras personas que compartes mi gusto por la medicina, por cierto ya me hice de un buen amigo, se llama Andrew, está estudiando el primer año de medicina pero se va a especializar en otra área, yo en tanto estoy cada vez más entusiasmado con la cardiología._

_¿Sabes una cosa? Te hecho tanto de menos, cuando escucho tu voz deseo tanto poder estar a tu lado, y quiero pensar que a ti te pasa lo mismo._

_Tengo que dejarte mi amor mi próxima clase comenzó en treinta minutos, te escribiré después, te amo._

_Darien Chiba._

_De: Serena _

_Para: Darien _

_Asunto: Cena con tu madre._

_Mi amor, anoche cene con tu madre, ambas terminamos viendo tus fotos de bebé, eras y eres muy guapo, no puedo creer que tenga como prometido a uno de los hombres más encantadores y guapos del mundo, tu madre está muy emocionada al ver que llevo el anillo que me dite, me contó la historia, dice que este anillo solo ha pasados de las esposas Chibas a las futuras esposas Chiba, me emocione, eso quiere decir que cuando tengamos un hijo y este se vaya a casar él tendrá que seguir con la tradición. Tengo que dejarte._

_Te amo._

- . . . Y Darien dice que le está yendo de maravilla en la universidad.- Concluyo Serena, estaba con sus cuatro amigas en el patio del colegio.- Aunque tiene que estudiar mucho

- La universidad no es como el colegio Serena.- Murmuro Amy, la más inteligente del grupo y que hasta ese momento había estado leyendo un libro, pero de todos modos estaba poniendo atención a la plática.- El nivel de exigencia es muy alto y nadie puede bajar las calificaciones, es al contario se espera que suban con cada nueva evaluación.

- Amy tiene razón.- Lita que estaba comienzo un pastel las miro.- Nosotras debemos dar todo para los exámenes, si no, no seremos recibidas en las buenas universidades.

- Pues en la academia de artes y música no necesito altas calificaciones en matemática pero si en historia, en lengua y otras materias.- Comento Mina, ella quería perseguir el sueño de volverse una gran cantante, estaba postulando a una prestigiosa academia de artes de la música.

- Yo iré a estudiar historia antigua.- Comento Rei.- Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora en poner todo de nuestra parte.

En ese momento mientras estaban en el receso el teléfono móvil de la rubia sonó con una canción especial y supo sin duda alguna que era Darien quien la estaba llamando, le sonrió a sus amigas antes de contestar.

- Habla Serena Tsukino.- Hablo como si no supiera con quien estaba hablando.

- Serena Tsukino futura esposa de Chiba.

- Hola mi amor. . .- Le gusto la forma en que Darien la había llamado, futura esposa de Chiba.- ¿Tienes tiempo libre?

- Acabo de salir de mi ultima clase del día, ahora voy camino a la biblioteca para estudiar con algunos amigos.- Le respondió él.- ¿Estas en receso verdad?

- Si mi cielo.- Serena podía ver a sus amigas haciéndole caras de amorosas.

- Te echo tanto de menos. . . No hay una noche en que no me quede despierto pensando en ti.

- Yo también, sabes anoche soñé contigo.

- Cuéntame. . .

- Estábamos en el día de nuestra boda. . . Ambos caminábamos por el altar ya declarados marido y mujer.

- Es el mismo sueño que me invade muchas noches mi amor.

- ¿De verdad Darien mi amor?

- Sabes que si. . . Serena mi amor, mi dulce preciosa.

- Te amo. . .- El timbre para volver a casa sonó.- Ya tengo. . .

- Escuche el timbre. . . Ve a clases mi amor- Darien sonaba melancólico.- No pierdas el hilo de tus estudios, tienes que venir el próximo año aquí conmigo, es nuestra promesa.

- Si mi amor. . .- Serena la lanzo un sonoro beso antes de colgar.

Los días siguieron pasando y Serena en ningún momento perdía la comunicación con su ahora prometido, al contrario se hablaban día a día, los correos electrónicos iban y venían, después de clases ella visitaba a la señora Chiba, le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, la hacia sentirse más cerca de su amado.

- Mi hijo me llamo anoche. . .- Le comento un día la señora Chiba.- Dice que espera poder venir para las vacaciones de medio año.

- Lo sé, dice que si saca buenas calificaciones podrá venir sin problemas.

- Estoy segura de que no tendrá problemas, mi hijo es un hombre muy inteligente.

- Si.- Serena estaba tomando té y galletas con su suegra.

- ¿Tu lo quieres mucho verdad Serena?

- Si, lo amo mucho.

- Y él a ti.- La mujer mayor le tomo la mano de la rubia, sonrió al ver al anillo.- Cuando Darien me dijo que te iba a dar este anillo me dije lo siguiente. . . Al fin encontró alguien que lo ama de verdad. . .

- Yo lo amo.

- Estaré tan feliz al verlos casado, estaré en primera fila.

- Naturalmente.

La joven se esforzó mucho en subir sus calificaciones, la vacacione de medio año se estaban acercando y quería mostrarle a Darien que verdaderamente se estaba esforzando, quería ser maestra y sus calificaciones era muy buenas, estaba segura de que no tendría problema para ser admitida en la misma universidad que Darien.

- Muy bien Serena.- La maestra del último año escolar, Setsuna estaba contenta.- Tus calificaciones han subido mucho, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, cuando te tome como alumna sinceramente no te tenia fe, al contrario siempre creí que reprobarías.

- Tengo un gran incentivo para estudiar. . .

- Chiba. . . Darien Chiba, uno de los mejores alumnos que ha pasado por esta escuela.- Observo la mujer.- Asiste a una prestigiosa universidad al norte. . . ¿Crees poder ser admitida?

- Quiero ser maestra de primaria profesora Setsuna y hasta donde he averiguado solo tengo que subir un poco más mis calificaciones y tendré muchas posibilidades de ser admitida.

- Pues estaré esperando ansiosa esa buena noticia.

- Yo misma vendré a decirle que fui aceptada maestra.

Sus padres se mostraban contentos al ver que sus notas iban mejorando, su padres estaba más tranquilo ahora que Darien estaba lejos, Kenji Tsukino decía que su hija estaba más concentrada en los estudias, en cambio su madre Ikuko se sentía apenada por ella, pues sabía que estaba triste ante la lejanía de su prometido.

- Ya verás. . . Podrás tener a Darien en las vacaciones hija.- Le dijo su madre una noche mientras estaban hablando de madre a hija.

- Si mamá.- Serena se estaba cepillando el cabello.- Darien dice que llegara dentro de un mes, ya lo estoy esperando, me dijo que podremos ir a pasear al parque, y en el lago se pueden alquilar botes.

- Es muy romántico. . .- Ikuko sonrió.- Espero que seas muy feliz con Darien.

Serena espero pacientemente los días que le quedaban para encontrarse con Darien, en el calendario que tenía en su cuarto marcaba cada día menos, en sus correos con Darien no hacían más que hablar del tiempo que les quedaba para estar juntos.

Finalmente el ultimo dia llego, Serena estaba en el colegio esperando los resultado de sus ultimo exámenes, todas sus amigas estaban ahí, Amy no estaba para nada nerviosa, sonreía tranquila, Lita y Rey también estaban tranquilas, ya que ellas habían estudiado mucho, Mina en tanto estaba un poco más nerviosa, ella aunque habia estudiado siempre se ponía asustada en los exámenes y eso la hacia fallar, y ella en tanto slo queria saber cómo había quedado su promedio de final de semestre, si era más que noventa puntos iba a salir llorando de felicidad.

- Mina Aino. . . Promedio de ochenta y nueve.- La maestra Setsuna les estaba dando las calificaciones.

- ¡Si!- La rubia estaba contenta.

- Amy Mizuno. . . Promedio de noventa y nueve.

- Lo sabía.- Amy sonreía alegremente.

- Lita Kino. . . Promedio de Noventa y cuatro. . . Rey Hino. . . Promedio de noventa y cuatro.

Ambas aludidas se miraron con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, se tomaron de las manos para celebrar.

- Serena Tsukino. . . Promedio de noventa y tres.

Se sentía en el cielo, no podía estar más contenta con esas calificaciones, si mantenía ese promedio en el segundo semestre su promesa seria cumplida con mucha facilidad.

- A todas nos fue de maravilla.- Observo Mina.- ¿Qué harán ahora?

- Iremos de compras.- Murmuraron Lita y Amy al unísono.

- Yo tengo que ir a mi clase de repostería.- Dijo Lita.

- Yo. . .- Serena miro su reloj.- El vuelo de Darien llega dentro de dos horas y. . .

- Pues quizá haya llegado más temprano para darte una sorpresa mi amor. . .- Una voz masculina que ella no tuvo problemas para reconocer la hablo.

- ¡Darien!- No tardó en llegar a los brazos de su amado, refugiarse en su calidez.- Mi amor.

- Hola preciosa.- El pelinegro estrecho con fuerza a su prometida, luego miro a las amigas de esta.- Hola Chibas.

Una a una se fueron, naturalmente ellas sabían que la pareja necesitaba estar a solas, Serena estaba agradecida de que sus amigas tuviesen tacto para ese tipo de cosas.

- Mi amor.- Aun estaba abrazada a Darien.- Tanto tiempo sin estar así contigo. . . Te echaba tanto de menos.

- Yo también.- El pelinegro tomo las manos de su novia.- Necesitaba verte, por eso adelante mi vuelo, quería darte una sorpresa.

- Mi amor. . . Me la has dado, yo estaba contando los minutos para ir al aeropuerto.- Serena miro a los ojos a su prometido.- Te amo.

- Y yo a ti mi amor.- Darien la estrecho con fuerza, deseando que nada alterara esa relación tan hermosa.

- Ven, seguramente tu madre aun no te ve. . .- Le tomo las manos a su novio, solo en ese momento vio unas maletas que estaban cerca de él.- ¿Recién has llegado?

- Estaba desesperado por verte Serena.

Mientras caminaban hacia la casa Chiba, la rubia no dejo de hacerle preguntas sobre la vida universitaria, de vez en cuando notaba que Darien se ponía algo tenso aunque suponía que era por el gran esfuerzo que le había significado acabar el primer semestre de la universidad con las mejores calificaciones.

- Lo único que ahora importa eres tu mi amor.- Darien la miro.- ¿Es cierto que has acabado con un buen promedio este semestre?

- Noventa y tres de promedio.- Le mostro la tarjeta de las calificaciones.- He subido mucho. . . No creo tener problemas para ir tu misma universidad mi amor.

- Yo estaré con los brazos abiertos esperándote.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sabes que si, lo único que quiero es que podamos estar juntos.

A partir de ese momento la pareja no se dejó de ver ni un solo día, pasaban gran pare del dia juntos, ambas familias estaban contentas, se mostraban feliz de que hubiese un compromiso serio en la pareja, incluso Kenji Tsukino recibía de buena animo a su futuro yerno , y todo porque se pronosticaba que sería un muy buen doctor.

Una mañana que Serena estaba de compras, tenía que encontrar un vestido hermoso, Darien a iba a llevar a cenar a un nuevo restaurante en la ciudad, y todos decían que era muy elegante, estaba tan animada viendo los vestidos que no escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose.

- Pero si es Serena Tsukino.

- Beryl.- Serena se volví para ver a la mujer, la había reconocido sin problemas, esa mujer había sido una compañera de clases de Darien en el colegio, muchos decían la que peliroja siempre había estado interesada en su novio, pero que Darien nunca había correspondido sus intenciones.

- ¿No eres un poco niña para estar viendo los vestidos para mujeres?

- Mi novio y yo iremos a cenar esta noche.- Murmuro ella sin tomarla mucho en cuenta.

- La sección de ropa infantil esta por allá pequeña.- La mujer señalo a lo lejos de la tienda, luego se acercó a los colgadores.- Una mujer como yo tiene que tener lo mejor. . . Más ahora que estoy pronta a casarme

Pobre desgraciado que cayó en tus redes, murmuro Serena para si misma, trato de ignorar que la peliroja estaba a su lado y se preocupó solo de encontrar el mejor vestido para impresionar a Darien.

- Por cierto dime Serena.- Oyo de nuevo la moleta voz de Beryl.- ¿Cómo esta Darien?

- Él esta bien.- Fue todo lo que dijo.

Tomo varios vestidos de los stand y se fue hasta los probadores, quería alejarse de esa molestia, mientras Darien aun estudiaba en esa ciudad ella siempre lo había perseguido, para su alegría su prometido siempre había rechazado todas sus insinuaciones.

- Ese le queda hermoso señorita.- Le dijo la vendedora.- Se ve usted joven.

- Si. . .- Serena no podía dejar de estar feliz, había encontrado el vestido perfecto.- Me llevare este vestido.

- Si señorita. . . Venga hacia la caja.

Para su mala suerte Beryl estaba pagando por sus compras, de modo que tuvo que volver a estar cerca de ella.

- Por cierto Serena, no he tenido la oportunidad de contarte mi buena noticia. . . Estoy embarazada.

- Pues felicidades.- No tenía mucho más que decir.

- Tanto mi prometido como yo estamos ansiosas esperando este bebé.

Beryl no tenía la figura de una mujer embarazada por lo que supuso que no debía tener más de cuatro meses, todo claro, de ser cierto el embarazo, no tenía mucho ánimo de hablar con ella y todo porque estaba segura de que ella la odiaba porque había sido quien se había quedado con el amor de Darien.

- Estas hermosa.- Darien la beso apenas fue a su encuentro esa noche.- ¿Estas listas?

Había escogido un vestido rosa pálido, que se ajustada a su delgada figura, quería impresionar a su prometido y todo parecía indicar que lo había logrado, pues Darien no dejaba de mirarla desde los pies a la cabeza.

- Mi amor.- Darien la apoyo en el automóvil.- Ere la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida.

- Te amo Darien.

El restaurante era tal y como había escuchado, lleno de elegancia y de personas muy finas, por unos instantes se sentía fuera de lugar pero el solo hecho de estar al lado de su prometido la hacia ponerse nerviosa.

- Tranquila.- Darien parecía notar su nerviosismo.- Este lugar es hermoso, pero nadie va a decir nada. . .

- Temo escoger el tenedor equivocado.

- No le prestes atención a ese tipo de cosas.- El pelinegro le hiso unas señas al camarero.

- Por favor.- Le rogo ella.- Pide por mi, no entiendo mucho de estos platos.

- Solo tienen nombres elegantes, pero es lo que siempre comemos.

A pesar de todo eso, Serena disfruto de la cena, los deliciosos platillos le parecieron perfectos, el ambiente era sumamente romántico más cuando Darien hiso que un cantante que pasaba por las mesas se acercara a ellos.

- Quiero una hermosa canción para mi prometida.- Pidió el pelinegro.

- Para la hermosa jovencita.- Murmuro el hombre.

Interpreto una canción que era conocida en todo el mundo como una de las más románticas, ella en todo momento no pudo despegar los ojos del atractivo pelinegro que tenia como prometido, de pronto todo aquel tiempo en que habían estado separados ya no importaba, tan solo poder estar juntos aquellas vacaciones.

- Nunca me cansare de decirte que te amo.- Murmuro Darien mientras se ponía de pie para ir a su lado.

- Mi amor.- La rubia susurro llevada por el romántico ambiente.

- Cuando seamos marido y mujer, despertare a tu lado con la sola idea de hacerte feliz día a dia.

- Ya me haces feliz.- Se refugió en el pecho de su amado.- Darien. . . Darien. . . Te amo tanto, no me dejes nunca.

- Nunca. . .

- Prometerlo. . .- Rogo la joven como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- Te lo prometo no te dejare nunca.

Bailaron al son de la música durante un par de minutos más, Serena esta contenta de tener ese tipo de momentos con Darien.

Cuando acabaron la cena Darien la ayudo a subir al auto y subió el también, fueron hasta un mirador en la parte más alta de la ciudad, desde ahí podían ver las luces que iluminaban cada lugar del pueblo donde vivian.

- Mira. . .- Señalo Darien.- Esa es la pizzería.

- Y esa de ahí la juguetería.- Serena miraba encantada el juego de luces que adornaba la ciudad.

- Todo es tan hermoso.

- Si, mucho.

- Pero no tanto como tu mi amor.- Darien la estrecho entre sus brazos, y comenzo a besarla con desesperación.

Serena correspondió cada uno de sus besos, era lo que llevaba tiempo añorando, abrazo a su prometido por el cuello y lo insto a seguir, en la oscuridad de la noche nadie iba a ser testigo de su amor.

- Serena. . . Mi amor he soñado tanto con esto.- Darien la estrecho aun por la cintura, no importaba la incomodidad de estar en el asiento delantero del auto.

- Darien. . . Mi guapo Darien. . .

Los beso se hicieron insuficientes, de pronto ambos estaban acariciándose como si su vida dependiese de ello, Darien tocaba sus senos y la miraba con una tractiva y cautivadora sonrisa que le quitaba el habla y ella en tanto tocaba los músculos de mi prometido y tanto nerviosa, pues era la primera vez que lo tocaba de esa forma.

- Mi amor. . .- Susurro él con ansia.

- Darien. . .- Sintió las manos de su amado sobre sus muslos.- Detente por favor.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No quiero que sea de esta forma.- Murmuro con un poco de miedo antes una reacción negativa de Darien.- Yo quiero que sea diferente, quiero que sea en nuestra noche de bodas. . . Lo siento, lo siento mucho mi amor.

- Eh tranquila.- El pelinegro le sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla.- Tranquila, quizá yo me precipite, el asiento delantero de un auto no es el mejor lugar para mi novia.

- ¿No estas enfadado?

- No mi amor, al contario lo comprendo.- Le dio un beso en los labios.- Todo está bien, en serio.

- Si. . .

Sin embargo ella se quedó con un mal sabor, aunque Darien parecía tranquilo y no mostraba ninguna señal de enfado Serena pensaba o contrario, cualquier hombre se molestaría ante una situación así.

Darien conducía en silencio, y ella no sabía que decirle, no quería provocar una palea, por la forma apasionada en que Darien la estaba acariciando sabía que él no iba a contentarse solo con eso. De pronto el auto se detuvo en la entrada de su casa y supo que la cita había terminado.

- Lo siento.- Susurro al borde de las lágrimas.- Es que mi sueño es ser tuya, pero solo cuando estemos casados. . .

- Mi amor, mi pequeña cabeza de bombón. . .- Darien solo le decía así cuando la consolaba en forma cariñosa.- No te preocupes, esta bien, yo simplemente me precipite, también deseo que nuestra primera vez juntos sea especial, y en un ambiente mucho más romántico, te lo mereces.

- Pero te hice enfadar.

- Solo estoy enfadado conmigo mismo, por no saber detenerme a tiempo.- Darien la beso en los labios en forma lenta y dulce.- Todo esta bien, sube a tu cuarto, mañana nos vemos, iremos de día de campo con mi madre.

- Si.- Serena sonrió antes de bajarse del coche.

- Sueña conmigo mi amor. . . Así como yo sueño contigo.

- El único que invade mis sueños mi amor eres tu.- La joven vio el auto alejarse por el camino, suspiro al saber que había sido comprendida por Darien, era fantástico tener un novio que de verdad la amara.

Los días fueron pasando, el fin de las vacaciones entre semestres estaba por terminar, Darien y Serena había aprovechado cada momento para estar juntos, ya fuese divirtiéndose o estudiando, pues el pelinegro no quería que ella descuidara sus estudios, deseaba que al volver a clases la joven no perdiera el ritmo.

Así que mientras Serena repasaba los temas importantes en apuntes Darien siempre e sentaba cerca de ella y leía alguno de sus libros de medicina, de los que Serena no entendía ni media palabra, pero podía ver cuán interesado Darien estaba por leerlos.

De pronto el teléfono móvil de Darien sonó, al principio el pelinegro parecía interesado en contestar, pero al verificar quien era perdió todo tipo de interés y apago el equipo móvil.

- Si quieres puedo salir de la habitación para que contestes,- Murmuro Serena mientras se acercaba a él.

- No es ninguna llamada importante.- Darien le sonrió.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Claro que si.- Darien se acomodó mejor en el sofá de la sala, su madre había salido con su chofer Artemis de modo que tenían la casa completa para estudiar de forma tranquila.

- Me dio sed, ire a la cocina a preparar jugo de naranja, este año el árbol dio muchas.- Serena tenia la suerte de tener una suegra que la quisiera, pues la señora Chiba le habia dado permiso de sentirse como la dueña de la casa en su ausencia.- ¿Quieres algo de comer mi amor?

- ¿Un sándwich?- El hombre miro la hora.- Ya pasan de las cinco.

- Es cierto, entonces eso te hare.

- Gracias mi amor.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada, soy tu novia y tengo que alimentarte bien mientras este aquí, llegaste muy flaco y pretendo que te vayas con algo más de peso.

Cuando Serena se dirigía a la cocina, todavía podía oir la risa de Darien, pero había salido de la sala solo para darle tiempo para contestar la llamada, algo en la expresión de Darien le había dicho que era algo importante, y no quería importunarlo, de domo que se tomó su tiempo para hacer el sándwich de su amado, verdaderamente quería cuidarlo esos ultimo días que iba a estar juntos, Darien debía partir en poco menos de cinco días.

Al tener todo listo miro la hora, poco menos de diez minutos habían pasado, tiempo más que suficiente para haberle dado espacio para sus asuntos personales, así que tomo la bandeja con los bocadillos y los jugos y camino hasta la sala, se detuvo al escuchar la voz de él, parecía muy enfadado.

- . . . Sabes que lo que dices es mentira. . .- Su tono de voz era duro.- Lo único que sabes hacer es dañar a la gente. . . Poco me importa tu situación, lo que dices es mentira y te lo demostrare. . . No me harás caer en tus juegos sucios. . .

Oyó que lanzaba el teléfono lejos, de modo que respiro hondo y fingió no haber oído nada, abrió la puerta que cerraba la sala y sonrió.

- Nada mejor que unos buenos bocadillos luego de tanto estudio.- Le dijo.

- Tienes razón.- Darien le dio una media sonrisa, así que ella tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar preguntar que le estaba ocurriendo, quería que fuese Darien quien le contase, no tener que sacarle las cosas.- Ven. . . Vamos a comer.

- ¿Estas bien? Pareces molesto.

- Yo. . . Conteste esa infernal llamada, solo eran problemas. . .

- ¿Muy graves?- Por un lado estaba aliviada porque él confiara en ella, pero por otro lado estaba preocupada, quería ayudarlo.

- Nada que no pueda resolver mi amor.- Por fin Darien le sonrió completamente.- Ven, ambos tenemos que comer, dejemos los estudio por este dia, has hecho un fantástico trabajo mi amor.

- Te prometí que me uniría a ti en la universidad y eso hare, el próximo año no podrás huir de mi joven Darien.

- Pues estaré esperándote señorita Tsukino.

Darien finalmente tuvo que partir a la universidad otra vez, así que la pareja volvió a su rutina de escribirse correos electrónicos y hablar por el teléfono móvil, se hablaban de todo y aunque él nunca más volvió a hablarle de sus problemas ella los dio por resueltos.

Un día la maestra Setsuna la mando a llamar, preocupada por lo que podía estar pasando corrió a la oficina de los profesores, temía que algo malo estuviese pasando con sus calificaciones.

- ¿Necesitaba verme profesora Setsuna?- Le faltaba el aire.

- Quiero discutir tu futuro Tsukino.- La mujer le sonrió.- El próximo mes comenzaran las postulaciones a las universidades y por lo que he visto tus calificaciones han mejorado a tal forma que tendrás muchas respuestas afirmativas, por eso quiero que escojas lo mejor. . . Dime que quieres estudiar.

- Seré maestra de primaria, me gusta trabajar con niños pequeños.

- Entonces estas son las mejores universidades para eso.- La mujer le entrego algunos panfletos.

Para su alegría la universidad donde Darien estaba estudiando estaba dentro de esa selección.

- Esta.- Murmuro.- Esta es la que quiero.

- Tengo entendido que Darien Chiba estudia ahí.

- Si, quiero reunirme con él el próximo año.

- De todas formas deberías postular a las otras universidades.

- Ese es mi plan, pero estoy segura de que seré aceptada.

- Estaré feliz de ayudarte a postular.

- Muchas gracias profesora.

De: Serena

Para: Darien

Asunto: Universidad.

Mi amor, esta semana he enviado mis postulaciones, por supuesto la primera fue a la universidad donde estudias, ya verás cómo estaremos juntos a partir del próximo año, por cierto sé que debes tener mucho que estudiar pero me gustaría que me respondieras, en estas dos semanas solo has respondido un correo mío y cuando te llamo no me contestas, sé que prometido no molestarte por ese asunto, pero ya me estoy preocupando, tu madre tampoco saber que decirme. . . ¿Estas mal en los estudios mi amor? Si es así saber que mis oraciones de todas las noches son para ti, espero que puedas responderme, te ama Serena Tsukino.

_De: Darien _

_Para: Serena _

_Asunto: Te amo._

Mi amor, lamento no haberte podido contestar, pero he estado muy ocupado, en cuanto a mi teléfono creo que se ha descompuesto, tendré que cambiarlo, no te preocupes lo haré pronto, así podremos hablar más seguido, todo está bien mi amor, y estoy feliz de que ya hayas hecho tu postulación, mis oraciones serán para que seas aceptada, te quiere con toda el alma, Darien Chiba.

- ¿Y dices que no te ha contestado desde hace semanas?- Pregunto Lita con cuidado.

- Desde hace casi un mes.- Serena miraba el suelo con tristeza.

- Debe estar ocupado, la universidad exige un nivel de estudios y concentración muy altos.- Amy la miro con comprensión.- Cuando entres a la universidad lo sabrás Serena.

- Siento que algo malo esta pasando, pero mi Darien no me dice nada.

- Tranquila amiga.- Mina la consoló.- Solo dale tiempo, Darien quizá no este sacando buenas calificaciones.

- Si. . .

- ¿Y has hablado con la señora Chiba?- Le pregunto Rei

Fui a verla ayer después de clases, pero estaba de salida.

- ¿De salida?- Preguntaron las cuatro amigas al unísono.

- Salió de la ciudad, al parecer a ver a una amiga.- Serena miro la hora, pronto volvería a clases, y a pesar de que aún no sabía nada de Darien ella iba a cumplir su promesa, su calificaciones serian de las mejores.

Los días pasaron con extrema lentitud, y la rubia no tenía noticias de parte de Darien, eso la desesperaba más, la señora Chiba seguía de viaje y Artemis el chofer no sabía cuándo iba a volver.

- Tranquila Serena.- Sus amigas trataban de apoyarla, era lunes por la mañana, el comienzo de la semana escolar, iban caminando por los corredores cuando escucharon una voz conocida.

- ¡Mi hermana se ha casado!- Era Esmeralda la hermana menor de Beryl, la chica de pelo verde iba a en mismo nivel que ellas.- Mi hermana se ha casado este fin de semana.

- Pobre hombre.- Murmuro Mina en voz baja, ese comentario hiso a Serena sonreír luego de muchos días de tristeza.

- Seguramente el hombre debe haber perdido el juicio.- Hasta Rei quería sumarse a la burla de Mina.

- Hola chicas.- Esmeralda nota la presencia del quinteto de chicas, pero centro su mirada en Serena.- Hola Serena, mi hermana te ha mandado algo.

- ¿A mí?- Ella y Beryl no eran para nada amigas, no comprendía nada.

- Pues ella dijo que esto iba a interesarte.- La chica le entrego un sobre grueso.- Beryl dice que espera que sea de tu agrado.

- No lo tomes Serena.- Murmuro Lita apretando los puños.- Seguramente es una mala broma de esa mal nacida.

- No hables asi de mi hermana.- Esmeralda la miraba sonriente.- Ábrelo Serena.

A regañadientes la rubia tomo el sobre para abrirlo, no tenía idea que podría haberle mandado aquella mujer, pero sabía que Esmeralda no iba a dejar de molestarla hasta abrir el sobre.

Lo vio a simple vista, todo parecía indicar que eran fotografías, tomo las primeras, podía ver a Beryl vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco, le parecía muy absurdo ver esas fotos, cerró el sobre para devolvérselo a la peli verde.

- Toma no me interesan.- Murmuro.

- No las has visto todas.- La sonrisa maliciosa de Esmeralda la hiso sentir miedo.

- No veo que puede interesarme.- Abrió el sobre para ver todas las fotos.- No tengo interés en las fotografías de tu hermana. . .

En las fotos aparecía Beryl, llevaba un ramo de flores, como había supuesto eran fotos sin importancia para ella. Sin embargo las últimas fotografías la dejaron helada, no solo aparecía Beryl, Darien aparecía a su lado, vestido formalmente, todo parecía indicar que si la peliroja era la novia él era el novio.

- No puede ser. . .- Susurro con la vista fija en una fotografía donde Darien tenía del brazo a Beryl, era él, no había duda de eso.

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.**

**¿Ustedes que creen que puede estar pasando? ¿Darien será el novio de aquella boda? Amigas/os mias/os este es el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia, espero que les guste, como ya saben pueden buscarme en el facebook como Fifogato(fifotsukino). (los que sean de chile como yo, lo siguiente: feliz 18 de septiembre). ¡Muchos saludos!**


	2. Ya no somos nada

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Promesas inconclusas.**

**Ya no somos nada.**

- ¡Serena!- Las cuatro amigas de la rubia corrieron para sujetarla.

- Veo que te ha causado impresión.- Esmeralda camino hacia ella.- Mi hermana me dijo que así seria.

- No te creo.- Serena estaba sostenida gracias a su amigas, de todos modos tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a la otra chica.- Es una mentira. . . Darien y yo estamos prometidos, él no puede haber hecho esto.

- Pues lo hiso.- La peliverde busco entre su mochila, de ahí saco un papel.- Es el certificado que comprueba que mi hermana se ha casado el pasado viernes en el juzgado de la ciudad donde esta estudiando y el novio por supuesto es Darien Chiba.

Antes de desmayarse por completo Serena escucho la risa maquiavélica de Esmeralda, aun así, con todas aquellas pruebas ella se negaba a creer que todo eso fuera verdad.

- . . . Serena. . .- Alguien le hablaba.- ¿Puedes oírme?

Abrió los ojos lentamente, reconoció al instante que estaba en la enfermería, y quien le había estado hablando era la maestra Setsuna.

- Que bueno que has reaccionado Tsukino.- Murmuro la mujer con una amable sonrisa.- Oi lo que ha sucedido.

- Por favor.- Rogo tratando de contener las lágrimas.- Dígame que es mentira.

- Interrogue a Esmeralda y al parecer es cierto.

- No puede ser. . . Darien me quiere a mi. . . Me ama, vamos a casarnos. . . No pudo haberme hecho esto.

- Serena. . .- La mujer hablo con cuidado.- ¿Tienes alguna forma de contactarte con Darien?

- No ha contestado mis llamadas ni mucho menos mis correos desde hace semanas.

- Comprendo. . . Pues el único que puede decirte lo que está pasando es él.

- No puede ser verdad, él me quiere a mi, vamos a casarnos cuando acabe la universidad, yo me esforcé mucho para subir las calificaciones e ir a su lado el próximo año. . .

- Serena.- La maestra la ayudo a ponerse de pie.- Yo fui testigo durante las pasadas vacaciones del amor que se tenían, tampoco puede creer esto, ve y trata de ponerte en contacto con Darien o su madre, antes de entrar al colegio vi su coche, Artemis Moon manejaba y ella iba en el asiento del pasajero.

- Deber haber vuelto de su viaje.- Murmuro, tenia que ir a la casa de la señora Chiba cuanto antes, pero había un pequeño detalle.- Aun estamos en horario de clases.

- El muro trasero Serena, si te sientes con fuerza puedes irte escalando el muro del patio trasero, es de dos metros y tiene muchos arboles, si sabes como hacerlo puedes salir sin ser descubierta.

- Muchas gracias.- Era la primera vez en todos aquellos años de colegio en que habia escuchado algo así de un maestro.

De modo que Serena se arreglo para irse, hablo con sus amigas, naturalmente Amy quiso hacerla desistir, Mina, y Lita queria apoyarla y Rei trataba de calmarla, aun así ella se fue al patio trasero del colegio y sin problema alguno huyó del establecimiento.

Tenia que ir a la casa de la señora Chiba y descubrir la verdad, se negaba a creer que Darien se hubiese casado con Beryl, él la amaba, no podía haberla traicionado de esa forma, se suponía que el compromisos era de ellos, llego a la casa de la mujer mayor y toco el timbre, diviso el auto en que ella era transportada por su chofer, el señor Artemis, y fue este quien le abrio la puerta.

- ¿Señorita Serena, qué hace usted aquí?- El hombre la miro sorprendido.- ¿No debería estar en el colegio?

- Necesito hablar con la señora Chiba.- Rogo con desesperación.- Por favor.

- Pase señorita.- El canoso hombre la insto a entrar.- Le avisare a la Señora Chiba que usted esta aquí.

Entro en la sala de estar de la casa, pero no se sentó estaba demasiado inquieta y nerviosa, de modo que camino de un lado al otro de la habitación, una fotografía sobre la chimenea le llamo la atención, salía ella junto con Darien, en la ultima navidad, ambos con un gorro de papa Noel y comiendo galletas, ese tipo de acciones no hacían más que confirmar que entre ellos dos las cosas no podían estar mal.

- Serena. . .- Una voz femenino la alerto.

- Señora Chiba.- Se volvió para ver a la mujer, tenia la fotografía entre sus brazos, se estaba aferrando a lo que sentía.- Dígame que no es verdad. . . Dígame que lo que vi en esas fotografías no es cierto.

- Querida. . .- La mujer de pronto palideció.

- ¿Darien se ha casado con Beryl?- No espero la respuesta, encontró lo que necesitaba saber en la mirada triste de la mujer.

- Querida él. . .

- No. . .- Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, la fotografía cayo al suelo rompiendo el marco.- No puede ser cierto. . . Él no pudo. . .

- Serena escúchame por favor. . .- La mujer se le acerco, logro sostenerla en sus brazos.- él se tuvo que casar con Beryl porque ella. . .

- ¡No quiero escuchar!- La rubia corrió hasta la puerta de la sala.- No puede ser cierto. . . Todas sus palabras de amor eran falsas. . .

- No Serena, él. . .

- No siga por favor.- La joven miro a la mujer mayor con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- No quiero seguir escuchando nada de esto. . . No quiero volver a escuchar nada que tenga que ver con Darien.

Corrió hasta la salida, el corazón finalmente se le había roto, lo que se negaba a creer era cierto, Darien era quien se había casado con Beryl, y si recordaba aquella vez en que se la había encontrado en la tienda de vestidos de noche, la peliroja se había jactado de estar embarazada y pronta a casarse.

- No puede ser. . . Él me engaña desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Señorita Serena.- Artemis se le acerco.- ¿Ya se retira?

- Si.- Vio como el hombre mayor abrió la puerta principal de la casa, antes de irse miro al hombre y trato de sonreír.- ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

- Lo que usted desee señorita.

- ¿Puede entregarle esto a la señora Chiba?- Con un rápido movimiento se saco el anillo que tiempo atrás había recibido con mucha alegría.- Dígale a la señora Chiba que ya no lo necesito, y que espero que sea del agrado de Beryl.

- Como usted quiera.

Al salir a la calle tomo su teléfono móvil, solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer, marco el numero de Darien con la sola idea de que si le contestaba la llamada le diría unas cuantas verdades, escucho el tono de marcado dos veces.

- ¿Serena mi amor?- Oyó a la perfección la voz de Darien.- Mi amor quería hablar contigo todos estos días y. . .

- ¡Maldito mentiroso!- Grito a todo pulmón.- Te odio. . . Espero que seas muy infeliz con tu maldita esposa.

- Serena mi amor. . .- Darien guardo silencio varios segundos.- Mi amor escúchame por favor yo. . .

- Maldito. . . Maldito. . . Maldito. . .- Lloro desconsoladamente.- ¿Cómo pudiste jugar así conmigo? Yo te amaba. . . Te amaba.

- Serena escúchame por favor. . .

- ¡No!

Lanzo el teléfono móvil a la carretera, donde los autos hicieron el trabajo de destruirlo por completo, ya no quería tener que escucharlo, ya no quería saber nada de él.

Los días pasaron lentamente y Serena perdió la alegría de vivir, ya poco le importaban sus calificaciones y ciertamente no quería si quiera ir al colegio, afortunadamente su padre había tenido que salir de la ciudad por negocios de modo que solo su madre conocía la verdad de su tristeza.

- Oh mi cielo.- Ikuko abrazo a su hija.- No puede ser cierto, Darien te amaba.

- Pues resulto que quería más Beryl.- Murmuro, estaba acostada en su cama, no tenía fuerzas para levantarse.- ¿Por qué mamá? ¿Por qué tuvo que engañarme de esta forma? Se suponía que me amaba a mi no a ella.

- ¿Cariño no has intentado hablar con él?

- No quiero oír nada que venga de él.- Declaro muy seria.- Destruí mi teléfono móvil y cerré mi cuenta de correo electrónico.

- Hija tendrás que hablar con él, tarde o temprano, tienes que escuchar sus razones. . .

- No mamá.- Negó enérgicamente.- Para mi Darien Chiba esta muerto y enterrado.

- Pero mi cielo. . .

- Y es mi última palabra.

- Será como tú quieras Serena.

La rubia volvió al colegia un par de días después, aun así ya nada tenía sentido, se había esforzado tanto para alcanzar a Darien en la universidad y ahora todos aquellos sueños, todas esas promesas estaban nulas, puesto que no iría a esa universidad a ver como la feliz pareja se paseaba delante de ella evidenciando su amor.

- ¿Maestra Setsuna?- Alcanzo a su maestra en la salida de clases.- ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

- Por supuesto Serena.- Desde aquel día en que la mujer le había dicho que podía huir del colegio había comenzado a llamarla por su nombre, naturalmente solo cuando estaban a solas.- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Yo quiero irme a estudiar al extranjero.- Murmuro, ya lo había conversado con su madre e incluso con su padre, ambos se habían mostrado conformes con su idea.- Y deseo saber que es lo que se necesita.

- Pues los requisitos varían según el país, la universidad y tu posible carrera.- Dijo la mujer.- Como tu deseo e estudiar maestría en primaria no creo que tengas problemas para calificar para las buenas universidades extranjeras.

- Quiero irme a Londres.- Hablo seriamente.- Quiero irme lo más lejos posible.

- ¿E iras al otro lado del mundo solo para no volver a verlo verdad?

- Es lo mejor maestra, ya no puedo seguir aquí.

- Esta tarde llamare a un amigo mio que hace clases en una universidad en Londres, él nos podrá ayudar, déjalo todo en mis manos.

- Muchas gracias.

Irónicamente Serena recibió la carta de aceptación de la universidad donde estaba estudiando Darien, apenas le leyó la destruyo, ese era un futuro que antes había ambicionado, ahora solo deseaba dejarlo en el tacho de la basura. Sin embargo habia algo que no quería dejar de lado, una mañana de sábado salió de casa para dirigirse a la casa Chiba.

- Buenos días señorita Serena.- Artemis que estaba arreglando el jardín la saludo.

- Buenos días Artemis.- Le sonrió al amable hombre.- ¿Esta la señora Chiba? Quisiera hablar con ella.

- Está haciendo un pastel en la cocina, entra estás en tu casa.

- Gracias.

Por mucho que ahora odiase a Darien y por mucho que quisiera borrarlo de su existencia a la que nunca podría sacar de su vida era a la amable señora Chiba, la quería como una segunda madre.

- ¿Señora Chiba?- Entro lentamente, estaba preparada para un rechazo de su parte.

- Serena. . .- La mujer que estaba de espaldas hacia la puerta se volvió.- Mi querida Serena.

Ambas mujeres se unieron en un abrazo, los segundos pasaron y nada las separaba, Serena sentía que estaba abrazando a alguien de su familia.

- Mi pequeña.- La mujer mayo la miro con amabilidad.- No crei que quisieras volver a verme. . . No después de la forma en cómo te enteraste de toda eta locura. . .

- Señora Chiba, no quiero hablar por favor, yo solo he venido a verla a usted, no me interesa nada de él.

- Lo comprendo.- La mujer le tomo las manos.- Ven estoy terminando unos bizcochos, además compre un té de hierbas delicioso.

- Si. . .

Hablaron como grande amigas, de vez en cuando Serena notaba que la mujer mayor estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para evitar hablar de su hija y ciertamente se lo agradecía, así la conversación se centró en los planes que ella tenía para ir a la universidad, aun así no le conto sobre su idea de irse al extranjero, simplemente comento que aún estaba recibiendo las cartas de las universidades.

- Espero que seas aceptada en todas a las que has enviado solicitudes.

- Pues yo también, aunque aun no me decido.

- Crei que iras a. . .- Se calló al darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando.- Lo siento yo. . .

- No se preocupe.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.- Bueno, ese era el plan antes de que sucediese todo esto, de modo que mis planes han cambiado.

- Serena sé que estoy metiéndome donde no debo. . .- La mujer respiro hondo.- ¿Has vuelto a hablar con mi hijo?

- No.

- Lo sabía, él me llamo anoche.- Tomo las manos jóvenes.- Darien quiere verte querida, viene este fin de semana, necesita hablar contigo, no ha podido venir antes porque. . .

- Tenia que disfrutar de sus primeros días de casado.- Murmuro con ironía.- Yo no tengo nada que decirle a él, lo nuestro acabo desde ese día en que me entere de la peor forma posible.

- Serena los planes de Darien eran decírtelo cuanto antes, la semana en que se casó con aquella mujer estaba en sus exámenes de semestre, ahora los ha terminado y con gran éxito debo agregar, es por eso que viene a verte, quiere hablar contigo.

- Pues no lo voy a escuchar.

- Y estas en todo tu derecho.- Le sonrió la mujer.- Pero te lo pido, escúchalo, hay tanto que tienes que saber querida.

- No señora Chiba, ya lo sé todo Beryl estaba embarazada de Darien, para esta fecha seguramente el bebé ya ha nacido y espero que tenga buena salud, pero su existencia solo me demuestra una cosa.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que él nunca me quiso, solo fui un juego, me mintió, jugo conmigo y me hiso creer que nos casaríamos cuando seguramente se estaba riendo de mi.

- No fue así. . . Serena Beryl le tendió una trampa. . .

- Como haya sido, él se ha casado con ella, no conmigo, lo que haga ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

- Pero te ama.

- No me mienta señora Chiba.- Le rogo en forma tranquila.- Si me hubiese amado no se habría casado con Beryl. . . Yo les deseo que sean muy felices.

- Pero. . .

- Ya me tengo que ir.- Miro su reloj.- Se hace tarde y tengo que hacer algunos asuntos.

- Serena te pido por favor que lo escuches, él ya no esta con. . .

- Lo siento, se me hace tarde.

Huyó como una cobarde, no quería seguir escuchando más, aunque después de todo si tenia cosas que hacer, faltaba poco para la hora en que había dispuesto para conectarse con el amigo de la maestra Setsuna, él iba a ayudarla a enviar su postulación, si todo salía como esperaba, el próximo año borraría definitivamente de su mente todo recuerdo de Darien Chiba.

- No puede estar aquí cuando ese miserable venga.- Murmuro Lita.

Había decidido contarles a sus amigas lo que estaba ocurriendo, las cuatro estaban de su lado en la decisión de no ver a Darien.

- Pues tendrás que evitar salir de casa.- Dijo Mina.

- No sé que hacer.- Quería huir de esa ciudad antes de que llegara el fin de semana.

- Serena puedes venir a mi casa, Darien nunca ha sabido muy bien como llegar.- Comento Amy.

- Nada de eso.- Rei, que había estado un poco más alejada de ellas hablando por celular se acerco.- Ya tengo todo listo, nos vamos el viernes en la tarde a las montañas.

- ¿A las montañas?- Las cuatro miraron a la pelinegra.

- ¿Recuerdan que mi abuelo tiene un campamento?- Las chicas asintieron de modo que la joven continuo.- Acabo de hablar con él, me dice que no hay problemas en que vayamos a quedarnos con él por el fin de semana.

- Rei.- Serena se abrazó a la chica.- Muchas gracias, gracias por querer ayudarme.

- No vamos a dejarte sola Serena.

- Muchas gracias amigas.- La rubia miro a sus amigas, en ellas había encontrado el soporte para no derrumbarse.

Así que el vienes por la tarde las cinco chicas se subieron al autobús que llegaba hasta las montañas que estaban a varios kilómetros de la ciudad, nadie fuera de cada familiar sabían dónde iban a estar, Ikuko en todo caso había prometido que si Darien llegase a aparecer ella no diría nada.

Darien Chiba llego hasta la puerta de la casa de Serena, entre antes hablase con ella podrían juntos buscar una solución, sabía que había cometido un gran al haberle ocultado todo lo que estaba pasando, pero tampoco había contado con que Beryl fuese a ser tan cruel, toco el timbre de la puerta y espero pacientemente.

- ¿Si. . .?- La señora Ikuko lo miro fijamente.- Darien. . . ¿Qué haces aquí? No tienes derecho a acercarte a mi casa, no después de todo lo que has hecho sufrir a mi hija.

- Yo. . . Necesito hablar con Serena.

- Pues ella no quiere hablar contigo.- Murmuro la mujer con enfado.- Vete, vuelve con tu esposa y no busques más a mi hija.

- Señora Ikuko. . . Yo necesito ver a Serena.

- Ella salió de la ciudad a penas supo que vendría a buscarla.- La mujer lo miro desde los pies a la cabeza.- Déjala Darien, ya le heriste mucho, ella por poco y se vuelve loca de dolor, el que hayas vuelto solo la lastima aun más.

- Si la amaras no te arias casado con Beryl, mucho menos tendrías un hijo con ella.

- ¿Serena sabe del bebé? ¿Cómo?

- Pues tu mujer no tuvo reparos en decírselo.- Ikuko lo maldijo internamente.- Y se lo dijo hace mucho tiempo, solo que Serena no supo ver la verdad tras sus maliciosas palabras.

- Por favor. . . Se lo ruego. . . Permítame verla.

- No puedo, ella no esta en la ciudad, ya te lo dije, al saber que venías se fue con sus amigas y no piensa volver hasta que te vayas.

- Mi madre me advirtió que ella haría algo así, a decir verdad yo también lo creí posible.- Murmuro apenado.

- La conoces bien, pero olvidaste que ella no perdonara jamás una traición de estas.

- ¿Puede decirle que he venido a verla?

- Se lo diré, de todos modos era algo que ella sabía que podía pasar, pero nada la hará cambiar de opinión Darien, ella no quiere verte.

El joven se fue completamente triste, necesitaba encontrar a Serena y hacerle ver lo que estaba pasando, pero el hecho de que ella ya supiera del hijo que había en medio solo iba a complicar las cosas.

- . . . Y listo.- Dijo Nicolás mientras se volvía a ver al grupo de chicas.- El fuego ya esta hecho para sus malvaviscos.

- Muchas gracias Nicolas.- Rei se sentó en unos de los troncos que servían como asientos alrededor de la hoguera.- Vengan chicas.

- Yo. . . Las dejo, tengo que arreglar algunas cabañas aun.

- Rei. . .- Mina se sentó al lado de la pelinegra.- ¿Y ese chico?

- Es Nicolas, el ayudante de mi abuelo.

- Pues es muy guapo.- Comento Lita.- Y parece que le agradas mucho.

- No sé que hablas. . .

- Lita tiene razón.- Murmuro Serena.- Desde que llegamos anoche no ha dejado de mirarte, sobre todo cuando tu no lo notas.

- Quiza. . .- Amy tomo la bolsa de malvaviscos y la abrió.- Es un poco tímido.

- No sigan. . .- Rei busco algo en que distraerse.- Además él no me gusta. . .

- Nunca dijimos que te gustara a ti.- Mina le sonrio.- Anda cuéntanos todo de él.

- Bien. . . Bien. . .- La pelinegra suspiro.- Él llego a trabajar aquí con mi abuelo hace como tres años, es guapo y me gusta, pero siempre que quiero hablar con él algo sucede y somos interrumpidos.

- ¿O sea que te gusta?- Le pregunto Serena mientras ponía sobre el fuego su delicioso bocadillo.- ¿Por qué entonces no se lo dices?

- Porque me moriría se vergüenza si no me corresponde. . .

- Pues yo creo que a él también le gustas y mucho.- Comento Amy.- No mires pero él no ha dejado de vernos mientras se alejaba.

- Ve Rei. . .- Animo Mina.- Ve y dile que te gusta.

- Pues es más que simplemente gustarme. . . Lo quiero, siempre que puedo vengo a ver a mi abuelo y por supuesto a él.

- Anda amiga tu puedes.- Lita alzo sus pulgares.

- Yo. . .- Rei se armo de valor.- Ire. . .

Las cuatro se encendieron entre algunos matorrales para ver lo que su amiga estaba haciendo, muy agazapadas se quedaron mirando la escena, desde donde estaban a penas si podían escuchar lo que la pareja decía, pero todo indicaba que eran buenas palabras.

- Nicolas yo. . . Quiero decirte algo hace mucho tiempo. . .

- Yo también. . . Rei. . .- Vieron como el chico tomaba a su acompañante de los hombres.- Te quiero Rei. . . Llevo tiempo queriéndote.

- ¿De verdad?- La pelinegra estaba al borde de las lágrimas de felicidad.- Nicolas yo quería decirte lo mismo. . .

- Mi Rei.- La pareja se unió en un beso a la luz de la luna.

- Lo sabía. . .- Murmuro muy bajito Mina.- Yo sabía que ellos se gustaban, solo era cosa de darles un empujoncito. . . Tenia ese presentimiento desde que llegamos.

- Tu y tus presentimientos.- Lita le pudo una mano sobre la cabeza.

- Es muy hermoso el amor.- Agrego Amy.

La rubia que estaba un poco más atrás que el resto de sus amigas decidió alejarse para darle algo de privacidad a los recién declarados.

Camino por el bosque hasta un tranquilo lago, vio la luna reflejada en al agua y pensó inmediatamente en Darien, se preguntaba si ya habría ido a su casa, seguramente su madre no había vacilado en decirle que ella había salido de la ciudad.

- Darien. . .- Fue un pequeño susurro que se escapó de sus labios y que se fue volando con la brisa de la noche.

Si él hubiese sido sincero desde un principio ella no estaría sufriendo tanto, si no le hubiese mentido y sobre todo si no le hubiese regalado ese hermoso anillo junto con la promesa de que serian marido y mujer en el futuro ella no tendría esas ganas loca de huir tan lejos que jamás volvería a escuchar el nombre de Darien Chiba ni de su esposa.

- ¿Serena?- Amy fue a su lado.- Estábamos tan preocupadas por ti.

- Solo quise darle algo de intimidad a Rei.- Mintió, si era sincera consigo misma no quería saber nada del amor por el resto de su vida.- ¿Cómo quedaron al final?

- Pues alcance a escuchar algo como que son novios.

- Que alegría.- Sonrió con sinceridad.- ¿Y las demás?

- Mina sigue jactándose de sus poderes de romántica y Lita trata de bajarla de esa nube.

- Vamos con ellas.

- Hijo sabias que esto iba a pasar.- Murmuro la señora Chiba mientras dejaba su taza de té en la mesita auxiliar de la sala.- Ella eta muy herida.

- Y todo es mi culpa.- El pelinegro se desplomo en el sofá que habría frente a la silla elegante donde su madre estaba.- Necesito verla. . . No he podido ponerme en contacto con ella desde que me llamo ese día en que supo todo.

- Querido deberías dejarla, ahora tienes una esposa y un hijo. . .

- Sabes que solo me case con esa bruja por el bebé.

- Hiciste bien en dudar de tu paternidad antes de que Endymion hubiese nacido, pero ahora que sabes con cien por ciento de certeza medica que si es tu hijo deberías tratar de construir una familia y dejar a Serena reconstruir su vida.

- Eso es imposible, solo me case con Beryl porque ella amenzo con dar en adopción al bebé, y ahora que ya esta inscrito a mi nombre no perderé un minuto y buscare la forma de divorciarme de Beryl.

- Pero si llevas poco menos de un mes casado y hasta donde me has dicho no viven juntos.

- No, ella vive en el apartamento que le compraron sus padres, solo necesito encontrar la forma de quedarme con la custodia de mi hijo y ten por seguro que luchare por recuperar el amor de Serena.

- Hijo. . . Hijo. . .- La mujer mayor se levantó y fue hasta la chimenea, desde el día en que Serena se había presentado en su casa buscando la verdad, ella había entregado el anillo y la mujer mayor lo mantenía sobre la chimenea.- Ella dejo esto aquí.

- Es el anillo que le di. . .- Murmuro el chico.

- Lo dijo aquí ese día, dijo que ya no lo necesitaba, y que debías dárselo a tu esposa.

- No, ese anillo es de ella, se lo di por amor a ella.

- Y te comprendo, yo nunca aceptaría que se lo entregaras a Beryl, de modo que te lo entrego otra vez a la espera de que vuelva a la mano de su dueña.

- A Serena, ese anillo tiene una única dueña y es mi Serena.

- Dejala en paz por ahora, además debes volver con tu hijo, temo que Beryl le pueda hacer daño, no tiene el instinto maternal para cuidarlo.

- Lo visito todos los días mamá, y pienso lo mismo, es por eso que quiero pedir su custodia completa.

- Ella no lo aceptara.

- Luchare mamá, es mi hijo y es un hecho que nunca voy a negar por mucho que odie a esa mujer, y es por eso que quiero ser yo quien lo cuide.

- Pero tus estudios. . .

- Contratare a un nana que me ayude mientras este en la universidad, sabes que dispongo del dinero que me dejo mi padre y puedo permitirme ese tipo de servicios.

- Entonces hazlo mi cielo, no quiero que mi nieto se crie con esa mujer.

Serena solo volvió a la ciudad cuando tuvo la certeza absoluta que Darien ya se había ido, así su vida comenzó a tomar rumbo, se estaba concentrando mucho en los estudios pero solo con la idea de irse al extranjero.

- Serena.- La maestra Setsuna la alcanzo a la salida de las clases.- Te tengo maravillosas noticias.

- ¿Sobre mi postulación?

- Si. . .- La mujer mayor sonrió ampliamente.- Fuiste aceptada querida, la universidad se ha interesado mucho en ti y no solo te aceptaron sino que te ofrecen una beca completa.

- No lo puedo creer. . .- Quería gritar de alegría.

- Dentro de estos días vendrá un profesor de la universidad a conocerte a ti y a tus padres.

- Tengo que ir a casa y contárselo a mis padres.

La joven salió corriendo del colegio, estaba muy contenta y necesitaba contarle a sus padres la buena noticia, sus nuevos sueños se estaban haciendo realidad con mucha felicidad, sabía que si tomaba el camino del parque tardaría menos, de modo que entro en el espacioso ligar de áreas verdes, pero a mitad de camino se quedó paralizada al ver una figura que pensaba ya estaba lejos.

- Darien. . .- Susurro al verlo a pocos metros de ella.

- Serena.- El pelinegro se acercó a ella.

- Apártate.- Dio unos pasos hacia atrás.- No te atrevas a acercarte más Darien Chiba.

- Serena por favor. . .- No le hiso caso y termino a solo unos centímetros de distancia.- Tienes que escucharme.

- No. . . Aléjate.- Ella iba a darse vuelta para correr en la dirección apuesta pero la sujetaron de un brazo.- Dejame.

- Te lo ruego. . . Escúchame.- Darien la miro a los ojos.- Yo no quise hacerte daño. . .

- No me hagas reír. . . Me prometiste amor y te has casado con esa mujer.

- Todo tiene una explicación. . .

- No quiero escucharla. . . Te odio, me rompiste el corazón.

- Te amo Serena.- Darien la abrazo casi a la fuerza.- Te amo. . .

- No. . . No es cierto, la quieres a ella.

- No mi amor solo a ti. . .- Busco sus labios con desesperación.- Te amo y en el fondo de tu corazón también me sigues queriendo.

- No. . .

- Sé que has sido aceptada en la universidad donde estudio, y eso me pone muy feliz, podremos estar juntos.

- No iré allí, no iré al mismo lugar donde tú y tu esposa estudian.

- Pero nuestra promesa. . .

- Tu fuiste el primero en romperla.

- Lo sé y lo siento, sé que soy un mal nacido pero si me escucharas todo tendría una solución. . . Yo te amo.

- ¡Cállate!- Serena le dio una bofetada en plena mejilla al pelinegro.- No vuelvas a acercarte a mi, te odio y te odiare a ti por el resto de la vida.

- Te amo. . .

- Pues yo te desprecio.- Lo miro a los ajos con furia.- A ti, a esa mujer a quien has hecho tu esposa y al hijo que tienen.

Logro zafarse del agarre del pelinegro y apenas tuvo la oportunidad huyo tan rápido como podía, ver a Darien después de tanto tiempo aun le hacía daño.

- ¡Serena!- Pudo oír que la llamaba pero ella siguió corriendo.

No volvería a ver a Darien por el resto de su vida, y nunca más iba a permitir que la tocara, desde ese día en adelante otro futuro se veía en el horizonte.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Sakura-Mayen: **Espero que esta nueva historia también, y gracias por tus saludos a mi historia anterior.

**Yssareyes48: **Las razones se irán conociendo poco a poco, al menos ahora tenemos muchas cosas claras.

**Abril Odette: **Pues no tarde en este capítulo, pero es solo porque tengo tiempo libre, desde ahora lo más seguro es que tarde más en actualizar.

**Jan: **El bebé es de Darien, pero de que hay algo turbio como dices pues hay algo turbio, te lo puedo asegurar.

**Rosa Cortez: **No eres la única con ganas de matar a Darien y sobre todo Beryl, seguramente engatuso a Darien de alguna forma.

**Flakis: **La primera amiga, Darien es el padre del bebé que Beryl dijo esperar, es una lastima, pero es así.

**Yesqui2000: **Resulto que Darien era el novio y que Serena se está consumiendo de dolor, pobrecita.

**NixSophie: **Tiene un única explicación, Darien fue el que se casó con Beryl y el padre del bebé que estaba en camino.

**Lenna: **Amiga no fue el padrino, sino el novio, pero el novio de la chica equivocada, pobre Serena, no merecía tanto sufrimiento.

**Naiaria moon: **Es que Darien fue un cobarde al ocultarle a Serena todo lo que estaba pasando, se tuvo que enterar de la peor forma.

**Makita: **Amiga no es crueldad, solo le pongo emoción a la historia, sino sería muy aburrida y a nadie le gustaría.

**Mi luz dari: **Todos callaron por alguna razón, Darien calló pensando que tenía más tiempo para contar la verdad y su madre para no hacerle daño a la joven.

**Me dejaron muchos más reviews, pero como son de gente anónima no quise responderlos sin saber a quién me dirigía, así que a los anónimos les pido que pongan algún nombre, no importa cual, pero de esa forma puedo responderles mejor. Por otro lado espero que este nuevo capítulo les haya gustado, muchos saludos.**


	3. Volver a verte

**Sailor moon no me pertenece.**

**Promesas inconclusas.**

**Volver a verte.**

**Seis años después. . .**

- Listo.- Serena se bajó del banquillo donde estaba parada, acababa de terminar de poner la última letra de la palabra "bienvenidos", miro su decoración, todo estaba como a ella le gustaba, mañana sería el primer día del año escolar y aun le quedaban por hacer un par de cosas, tenía que poner los globos con los nombres de cada uno de sus nuevos alumnos.

Ese año sería el segundo como maestra de primero de primaria, al acabar sus estudios en Londres había recibido un invitación de la ahora directora Setsuna a trabajar en el colegio donde ella había estudiado, naturalmente había aceptado, amaba el pueblo en el que había crecido y nada le gustaba más que trabajar en ese colegio.

Sus años de estudios en Londres la había ayudado a convertirse en una buena maestra, el año pasado se había llevado el cariño de sus alumnos y el respeto de los padres, ahora se preparaba para recibir a un nuevo grupo de pequeños.

- Maestra Serena.- Un pequeño de siete años entro en el salón de clases, era Alan, su antiguo alumno.- La directora Setsuna necesita verla en la dirección.

- Gracias Alan, por cierto.- Se acuclillo para alcanzar la altura del pequeño.- ¿Qué haces un martes por la tarde aquí? Las clases comienzan mañana.

- Mi mamá es la presidenta de la asociación de padres y quiso venir a inspeccionar que todo esté listo.

- Me parece bien.- Le sonrió.- ¿Ya estas listo para comenzar las clases?

- Si, aunque la echare de menos como maestra señorita Tsukino.

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre que quieras Alan.

- Si maestra.

- Ahora ve con tu madre y yo iré a la dirección.

- Si.

La joven maestra sonrió al ver al pequeño abandonar el salón, el año pasado había sido uno de sus mejores alumnos, aunque un tanto travieso, lo que era normal para un niño pequeño.

Vio a los demás profesores recorrer por el patio, todos expectantes por el comienzo del año escolar, ella era la maestra más joven y por lo tanto la de menos tiempo en ese colegia pero era muy querida dado que había asistido a ese colegio desde que era una niña pequeña.

Se preguntaba para que iba a necesitarla la directora Setsuna, de seguro alguna incorporación de ultimo minutos, por lo que había escuchado habían llegado algunas familias a la ciudad.

- Nuestro colegio es el mejor de la zona señor. . .- Oyo la voz de la directora, la puerta estaba entreabierta de modo que solo golpeo ligeramente.

- ¿Necesitaba verme directora?- Pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios, desde hace años habían forjado una buena amistad con ella.

Pero nada la preparo para recibir aquel impacto, Darien Chiba estaba sentado frente a la directora, lo reconoció sin que él tuviese que darse vuelta.

- Serena. . . El señor Chiba viene a escribir a su hijo en primero de primaria.- Le dijo la mujer, y por el tono de voz la joven supo que no había tenido otra alternativa.

- Yo. . .- Darien se volvió para verla a los ojos.

El tiempo parecía detenerse de pronto, ambos volvieron al pasado donde alguna vez se habían jurado amarse por el resto de la vida, los años no habían pasado mucho para Darien solo que ahora parecía más maduro.

- Señor Chiba.- Intervino la directora Setsuna intervino.- La maestra Serena es la encargada del grupo de primer año.

- Yo. . .

- Si esta todo listo.- Murmuro Serena, quería salir de ahí cuanto antes.- Su hijo será recibido mañana a primera hora.

- Muchas gracias.- Darien se puso de pie.- Hay algo que necesito que sepa. . . Se trata de mi hijo. . .

- Todo lo relativo a su hijo señor Chiba tiene que ponerlo en el informe que solicitamos. . .

- Lo sé y lo comprendo, pero de todas formas me gustaría discutirlo con usted.

- ¿No puede ser en otro momento? Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

- El señor Chiba aun tiene que llenar algunos papales.- Hablo Setsuna.- Puede reunirse contigo más tarde.

- Me parece una buena idea.- Serena se volvió para dirigirse a la puerta.- Puede usted ir después a la sala de primero.

- Gracias Serena. . .

- Maestra, señor Chiba.- Lo corrigió la joven antes de salir de la dirección.

Prácticamente huyó como una fugitiva a buscar refugio en el lugar donde se sentía más cómoda y protegida, en su salón de clases, cerró la puerta tras ella y se sentó en el suelo.

Habían pasado tantos años, se había olvidado parcialmente de Darien Chiba y solo lo recordaba como un amor de juventud, nunca se imaginó que lo volvería a ver y mucho menos que tendría que hacerle clases a su hijo.

Algo en su interior se había removido al volver a verlo, aun después de seis años no podía seguir sintiendo lo mismo. ¿Verdad? No podía querer a un ser despreciable que la había lastimado.

Al verse a los ojos algo en su corazón había comenzado a moverse, en sus ojos no vio la felicidad de antes, cuando estaban juntos, parecía triste, muy triste. Se preguntaba cómo habían ido esos años para Darien, por su madre sabía que era un gran médico, pero ella nunca había querido saber más allá de su vida profesional, nunca había querido saber de su vida amoroso ni mucho menos familiar.

Tampoco había imaginado que volvería a vivir en esa pequeña ciudad, lo más seguro entonces era que estuviese trabajando en el hospital.

Se levantó del suelo, sabiendo que tenía poco tiempo para recuperar su compostura y prepararse, Setsuna le había dado tiempo para hacer los arreglos necesarios para recibir a Darien después, no tenía idea sobre que quería hablarle sobre su hijo.

Tomo los globos y comenzó a inflarlos uno a uno, hasta el momento su lista de alumnos era de veintiún pequeños, si sumaba el hijo de Darien quedarían en veintidós, iba a tener que tener mucha fuerza para enfrentarse a esa situación, más si eso significaba tener que soportar también a Beryl, era una de sus prácticas comunes era entablar una buena relación con los padres de sus pequeños, pero no se imaginaba si quiera compartiendo una charla de más de un segundo con esa maldita mujer.

- ¿Maestra Serena?- Darien entro en el salón casi quince minutos después.

- Puede pasar señor Chiba.- Hablo con su tono de voz más natural, estaba pegando algunas calcomanías de los personajes de dibujos animados más populares en ese tiempo.- No tengo mucho tiempo de modo que le pido que sea breve.

- Como ya le dije se trata de mi hijo Endymion.

- Continúe.

- El nació con una falla respiratoria.- Explico Darien mientras se apoyaba en una mesa.- Lo cual le impide hacer algún tipo de actividad física.

- Para eximirse de la casa de educación física debe presentar los certificados correspondientes, y eso es un proceso que se hace en la dirección, no aquí conmigo.

- Lo sé, ya lo hice, de todos modos hay otro asunto que me gustaría conversar contigo Serena. . .

- Le pedí que me llamara maestra. . .

- No puedo, no cuando tengo el recuerdo vivo de tus besos en mis labios.

- Señor Chiba le ruego que acabe su plática, tengo muchos asuntos que resolver.

- Sé cuánto debes odiarme, y no discutiré eso.- Darien se acercó sin dejar de mirarlos a los ojos.- Pero te pido que no traspases ese odio hacia mi hijo.

- Yo nunca haría algo así. . .- Murmuro mientras daba un paso atrás, y luego otro y otro hasta que termino chocando con la pizarra. El niño no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que haya sucedido en el pasado.

- Me alegra que digas eso.- Darien la tomo del brazo.- La enfermedad lo ha hecho un chico muy introvertido, prácticamente no tenía amigos en la ciudad donde vivíamos antes, decidí volver aquí porque el clima sería bueno para su salud y porque estaba seguro que aquí sería feliz.

- Señor Chiba no hace nada que ponga incomodo al pequeño, de hecho tratare de incentivarlo a que haga amigos.

- Serena eso me alegra. . . Yo todos estos años he deseado saber de ti, no fue hasta hace un par de años que supe que te fuiste a estudiar al extranjero.

- Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

- ¿Aun me odias?- Le pregunto él sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

¿Aún lo odiaba? Era la pregunta que se hacía desde hace menos de quince minutos, pero la respuesta aún no estaba y era algo que la preocupaba, durante años su corazón había sido alimentado con odio, pero ahora al verlo así, ver la tristeza en el fondo de los ojos de él la estremecía.

- No lo sé. . .

- Al menos me quedo con eso.- La soltó.- Serena si me escucharas. . .

- No. . .- Corto ella inmediatamente.- Y no escuchare nada, no después de seis años, yo tengo mi vida y usted la suya señor Chiba, váyase a casa con su hijo y esposa.

- No sigo casado con Beryl.- Le dijo él sin esperar un segundo más.- Me divorcie de Beryl apenas tuve la custodia completa de mi hijo, a los pocos meses de haber nacido Endymion.

Ese hecho la dejo paralizada, si todo aquello era verdad entonces Darien solo se había casado con Beryl por el pequeño.

¡Alto. . . Alto! No pienses eso Serena, el pasado es el pasado, se dijo a si misma con fuerza, no iba a volver a confiar en él, ya no.

- Si ya dijo todo lo que tenía que decir señor Chiba le ruego que se retire.

- ¿Cenarías conmigo esta noche?

- No.- Su respuesta fue rápida.- Váyase por favor.

- Como usted me pida maestra.

Apenas Darien le dio la espalda Serena se llevó las manos a la boca y se relajó, había enfrentado muy bien esa situación, él se estaba acercando a la puerta, pero de pronto se volvió, de modo que ella volvió a adoptar una posición de firmeza.

- Serena.- La miro a los ojos otra vez, solo que ahora le sonrió como hacía seis años.- Yo no solo volví por la salud de mi hijo. . . Volví por ti también.

Se negaba a creer eso, así que a penas Darien salió del salón de clases espero unos segundos para ir a reunirse con Setsuna. Al entrar no dijo nada se sentó frente suyo y se la quedó mirando, aun sin poder creer que había vuelto a ver al único hombre con quien se había imaginado casada.

- Sabes que somos la única escuela de esta ciudad.- Hablo la peliverde.- No podemos negarle la educación a nadie.

- Lo sé, lo tengo claro.

- Por eso te pido que leas esto.- Setsuna le entrego una carpeta.- Es el expediente médico de Endymion Chiba.

Lo leyó sin mucho interés a decir verdad, no quería saber mucho sobre la vida de ese niño, pero al ver la parte en que decía que había estado dos años internado en un hospital la dejo preocupada.

- No puede ser cierto.

- Hasta donde Darien Chiba me dijo el niño tuvo tres paros respiratorios en esos dos años, paso sus primeros años de vida en el hospital.

- Pobre pequeño.- En el expediente médico había una fotografía de Darien en miniatura, un pequeño de seis años que tenía el mismo color de pelo y ojos que el padre, que a pesar de estar sonriendo en la fotografía lucía un aspecto enfermo, Serena sin pensarlo dos veces sintió pena por el niño.

- Nuestro trabajo es hacer que se sienta bien.

- Es irónico. . .- Murmuro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué es irónico?

- Hace seis años exactamente.- Dijo mirando aun la fotografía.- Yo maldije la existencia de este pequeño, recuerdo incluso mis palabras. . .

"_Pues yo te desprecio. . . A ti, a esa mujer a quien has hecho tu esposa y al hijo que tienen"_

- Quizás el destino quiere que hagas las paces con tu pasado.- Le dijo Setsuna.

- Es probable.

- Mira, lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte a casa y descansar, tienes que tener la mente despejada a partir de ahora.

- No te preocupes, sabré separar las cosas, para mi Endymion Chiba solo será un alumno más.

- ¿Y Darien?

- Pues. . .- Respiro hondo.- Solo el padre de mi alumno.

- Y ex novio.

- Eso también.- Sonrió.- Bien me tengo que ir, prometí a Lita que la ayudaría esta tarde.

- Mañana te espero a primera hora.

- A primera hora.

Darien se bajó de su auto y comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada de su casa, bueno, la casa de su madre, cuando le había dicho sobre sus planes de volver a vivir en esa ciudad Neherenia Chiba no había permitido que comprara otra casa para él.

- ¡Papá!- Su hijo, que estaba en la entrada grito al verlo acercarse.- ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Podré ir a la escuela?

- Claro que si pequeño.- Tomo en brazos a Endy.- ¿Te has portado bien con la nana Luna, Artemis y la abuela?

- Si papito.- El niño sonrió, a falta de un diente de lecho evidenciaba su niñez.- ¿Papá pudiste conocer a mi maestra? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es muy anciana como la maestra del prescolar del hospital? ¿Crees que me quiera?

- Una pregunta a la vez pequeño.- Darien sonrió mientras caminaba hacia el interior de la casa, se sentó en el sofá con el pequeño en sus piernas.- Veamos. . . Si conocí a tu maestra, se llama Serena Tsukino y es joven, tiene veintitrés años y en cuanto lo último pues estoy seguro y espero que llegue a quererte.

- ¿Papá de verdad vamos a vivir en esta ciudad?

- ¿Acaso no te gusta vivir aquí?

- Si me gusta papá, me gusta mucho, de hecho ahora puedo correr sin tener problemas para respirar.

- Pero debes tener cuidado, recuerda lo que dijo Andrew. . .

- Que no puedo dejar de cuidarme solo porque ya no tenga tantos problemas como antes.

- Exacto, me alegra saber que escuchas a Andrew.- Darien abrazo a su hijo.- Oye pequeño. . . ¿Y los demás?

- La abuela Neherenia fue al mercado con el señor Artemis y la nana Luna esta en la cocina haciendo mi pastel favorito.

- ¿Pastel de chocolate?

- Si papá.

- Ven pequeño, demos una vuelta por la cocina.

- Si papá.

- No lo puedo creer.- Murmuro Lita al acabar de escuchar el relato de su amiga.- ¿Darien Chiba ha vuelto? Y para colmo tendrás que hacerle clases a su hijo.

- Definitivamente tendré que tomar terapia.

- Pues no la necesitaste hace seis años.- Trato de bromear Lita mientras serbia algunos cupcakes.

Lita había estudiado repostería y pastelería, ahora era dueña de la cafetería de mejor prestigio de la ciudad, quedaba a pocas cuadras del hospital, de modo que a esa hora de las cinco se llenaba de gente, así que Lita estaba trabajando a todo ritmo para tener los bocadillos y pasteles listos.

- Hace seis años no conocía al hijo de Darien.- Murmuro Serena mientras tomaba su chocolate caliente.- Y solo lo odiaba a él.

- ¿No me dirás que odias a un pequeño que no conoces?

- Pues lo conozco, al menos en una fotografía.

- ¿Y cómo es?

- La copia exacta de Darien, pero de seis años y con una profunda tristeza en los ojos.

- Pues con la madre que tiene. . .

- Respecto a eso. . .- Murmuro lentamente.- Por lo que Darien me dijo. . . Esta divorciado de Beryl prácticamente desde que el pequeño nacio.

- Al menos Darien entro en razón.- La castaña saco otra bandeja de cupcakes.- ¿Tu qué piensas de todo eso?

- A decir verdad no sé que pensar. . . Más después de lo último que me dijo.

- ¿Aquello de que también volvía por ti?

- Exacto.- Serena tomo un poco de su chocolate caliente.- Lo mejor que puedo hacer es tratar de tener una relación meramente de maestra a padre con Darien.

- Serena di la verdad. . . ¿Aun quieres a Darien?

- Yo. . . No.- Tardo en decir esa minima palabra.

- Mmm. . .- Lita que estaba sonriéndole de pronto se puso muy sonrojada.- Ya llego. . .

- ¿Quién?- Serena miro a la entrada, un rubio con un maletín muy parecido a los típicos usados por los médicos estaba caminando hacia la barra.

- Buenas tardes.- Hablo de pronto.

- Buenas tardes. . . ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?- La voz de Lita era más dulce de lo normal.

La rubia detecto cierta coquetería en su amiga y lo cierto era que también notaba que el rubia se las estaba tomando muy bien.

- Un café y por supuesto un delicioso cupcake de vainilla y fresas.

- Si, por supuesto señor.

- No me diga señor señorita, prefiero que me llame Andrew.- El recién llegado sonrió.- Al decirme señor me hace sentir anciano.

- Bien. . . Andrew, si quieres puede llamarme Lita.- La joven comenzó a moverse tras el mostrador para tener todo listo.

- Hola.- El rubio de pronto le hablo.- Me llamo Andrew Furuhata, soy el nuevo médico del hospital, de la unidad respiratoria.

- Me llamo Serena Tsukino, soy maestra del colegio de la ciudad.

- Me alegra conocerte Serena.- Andrew le tendió la mano.

- Aquí tiene Andrew.- Lita volvió, al verlos tomados de la mano pareció decepcionada.- Cualquier otra cosa que necesite por favor no dude en pedírmelo señor.

- Creí que habíamos quedado en Andrew.- El rubio soltó la mano de Serena.- Me alegra saber que hay un excelente lugar al cual acudir cuando tengo hambre.

- Yo ire a la cocina.- Serena decidió que era el momento de irse de ahí.

Ahora que tenía menos trabajo siempre ayudaba a Lita en la cafetería de modo que cuando entro en la cocina se puso en acción inmediatamente, tomo algunos implementos y comenzó a trabajar, quizá de esa forma pudiese sacarse a Darien Chiba de la cabeza y sobre todo al hijo de este.

- ¿Acaso hice algo que no le gusto señorita Lita?

- No has hecho nada Andrew.

- No me mientas tu cambio de actitud ha sido evidente al verme estrechar la mano de tu amiga Serena.

- Yo. . .- La castaña se sonrojo.- No sé de qué hablas. . .

- Para que lo sepas si estoy interesado en Serena.

- Pues no sé qué tiene que ver conmigo.- Lita se aferró al mostrador, había esperado tener algún tipo de oportunidad con ese chico.

- No lo comprendes, me interesa tu amiga pero no de la forma que crees.- Andrew tomo las manos de la chica.- Sabes solo llevo poco menos de un mes trabajando en esta ciudad y ya una chica cautivo mi corazón.

- Tengo cosa que hacer.- Quiso moverse pero el rubio la sostenía con fuerza.

- ¿Lita lo has notado?

- ¿Notar qué?

- Que me interesas y mucho.- Sonrió Andrew.- ¿Quieres cenar conmigo esta noche? Aun no conozco toda la ciudad.

- Yo. . . Si, si me gustaría.

- Perfecto.- Andrew busco en su maletín.- Dame tu dirección y dime a la hora que quieres que pase por ti.

- Si.

- ¿Papá quien es esta chica?- Endymion estaba hurgando entre algunas cajas de recuerdos de su padre, había encontrado una fotografía.

- ¿Quién pequeño?- Darien se acercó a su hijo, ambos estaban en el que antes había sido su cuarto, ahora le iba a pertenecer a Endy de modo que ambos lo estaban limpiando.

- Esta rubia. . .- Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo alfombrado del cuarto, compartiendo un momento padre e hijo.

- Es. . .- Darien se quedó mirando la fotografía que años atrás había captado a una feliz pareja.- Era mi novia de hace años.

- Es muy linda. . . ¿Qué paso con ella?

- Hijo yo. . .- Tendría que ser sincero con su hijo o Endy podría meter la pata.- Esta chica es tu maestra.

- ¿Ella será mi maestra?

- Si pequeño, pero necesito que me hagas un gran favor.

- El que quieras papito.

- No comentes esto con tu maestra.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú la botaste?

- Algo así.- Le sorprendía que su hijo conociera ese tipo de expresiones.- No es algo de lo que me agrade hablar, y a ella tampoco.

- Por eso no debo comentar nada.- Concluyo el pequeño mirando la fotografía.- ¿Papá puede quedarme con esta fotografía?

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, ella me gusta, es una linda chica.

- Hijo tú tienes seis años.

- Lo sé papá, solo digo que a simple vista ella me cae bien, tiene el aspecto de una madre amorosa.

- ¿Una madre amorosa?

- ¿Recuerdas cuando estaba en el hospital?

- Claro que si.- Como no si prácticamente había vivido en el hospital velando por la salud de su hijo.

- Había un niño enfermo al igual que yo, a él su madre lo iba a visitar todos los días, y siempre le daba besos y abrazos, recuerdo que una enfermera dijo que ella era una madre muy amorosa.

- Entiendo.

- Papá. . . ¿Dónde está mi mamá?

- Pues ella está lejos.

- ¿No me quiere verdad?

- Endymion yo. . .

- No te preocupes papá, lo sé, la última vez que fue a vernos a ese apartamento donde vivíamos antes la oí decir que solo estaba interesada en ti.

- Endy. .

- Papá ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte, siempre lo he sabido, de todos modos tengo el amor de Luna, de la abuela Neherenia y ahora del señor Artemis, me está enseñando a jugar póker.

- ¿No te gustaría tener una nueva mamá?

- Claro que si papá, una mamá que me quiera.

- Mi pequeño.- Darien abrazo a su hijo.

Si Serena lo hubiese escuchado hace tantos años ahora ellos podrían ser una hermosa familia, la que siempre debieron ser incluso con la intervención maligna de Beryl. Se prometió a si mismo que no podría obligar a Serena a querer a su hijo, pero al menos trataría de ver la forma de que lo aceptara.

Por su madre se había enterado que Serena estaba de vuelto hace poco más de un año en la ciudad y apenas dieron de alta médica a Endymion había decidido volver, Andrew había aceptado de buena gana su idea de llevar al pequeño a un clima mejor para su salud, y también le había contado sobre sus planes de recuperar a su único amor.

- Papá se hace tarde y mañana tengo escuela.- Endymion hablo entre sus brazos.- Tienes que soltarme.

- Bien.- Darien lo hiso a regañadientes.- Vamos a que te cepilles los dientes.

- Si papá.

- Son las ocho quince.- Setsuna le hablo, ambas estaban en la entrada del colegio a la espera de los pequeños, ya habían llegado muchos.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Extraña- Reconoció.- A penas dormí anoche.

- Necesito que estés preparada Serena.

- Y lo estoy créeme.- Trato de sonreír.- Cuando era una estudiante te llamaba maestra, ahora debería llamarte directora pero me lo tienes prohibido.

- Sé que estás diciendo toda estas cosas para distraerte.- Le sonrió la peliverde.- Ahora respira hondo pues ahí viene Darien y su hijo.

- Si.- Ella se volvió en la dirección que Setsuna le estaba mostrando.

Darien venia de la mano con un pequeño que reconoció al instante como su hijo, venia también la señora Chiba, el señor Artemis y otra mujer de la misma edad, de pronto el pequeño se la quedó mirando y le sonrió.

- Maestra Tsukino.- El pequeño se le acerco.- Me llamo Endymion y seré su alumno, espero que nos llevemos bien.

- Yo. . .- Serena dio un paso atrás aterrada.

- Hola pequeño.- Setsuna intervino rápidamente.- Soy la directora Setsuna, si te portas bien solo nos veremos ocasionalmente.

- ¿Y si me porto mal?- Pregunto el pequeño.

- Pues nos veremos muy seguido entonces.

- Prometo ser un buen chico.- El niño se volvió a mirar a su padre.- ¿Verdad papá que me porto bien?

- Si mi pequeño.- Darien se unió a la conversación.- Directora Setsuna. . . Maestra Tsukino.

- Buenos días señor Chiba.- Miro rápidamente al pequeño que aun esperaba una respuesta de su parte, así que se acuclillo.- Así que tú eres Endymion, me han dicho que eres un niño que se porta muy bien.

- Si maestra.

- Maestra Tsukino.- Le hablo Darien otra vez.- Le presento a la nana que cuida de Endymion mientras yo estoy en el hospital, ella es Luna.

- Hola Luna.- Miro a la mujer de cabello negro, esta le sonrió.

- Naturalmente será Artemis quien recoja a Endymion pero de vez en cuando seguramente verás a Luna.

- Comprendo.

- Serena.- Le hablo la señora Neherenia.- Hace días que no vas a casa a verme.

- Pues con esto del comienzo del año escolar tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Jamás le diría que a apenas había escuchado el rumor de que habían llegado nuevos médicos de las grandes ciudad había dejado de ir a verla por temor a encontrarse con Darien, menos mal había seguido su instinto.

- Espero que podamos reunirnos pronto.

- Por supuesto.- Pero lejos de su casa, quiso agregar pero guardo silencio.

- Bien es hora de que el pequeño entre.- Hablo Setsuna.- Y que los familiares se vayan.

- Si.- Darien se acuclillo.- Vas a estar bien, solo no corras mi amor y todo va a estar bien.

- Si papá.

- Yo lo cuidare bien señor Chiba.- Hablo Serena.- De todas formas el colegio cuenta con una buena enfermería.

- Lo sé, es solo que nunca he estado en esta situación antes.

- Papá haces que me sienta avergonzado frente a la maestra.

- No pasa nada Endymion, tu padre siempre ha sido asi de preocupado.- Dijo sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba diciendo.

- Ya es hora de entrar.- Volvió a decir Setsuna.- Vamos por favor.

- Adiós abuelita, señor Artemis, nana Luna.- El pequeño agito sus manitos con alegría.- Adiós papá, no te preocupes, la maestra me cuidara mucho.

Endymion fue a sujetarse de la mano de Serena, ella por supuesto no iba a rechazarlo, era evidente que ese pequeño necesitaba mucho amor.

- Ven Endymion, vamos a conocer a tus compañeros de clases.

- ¡Si!

- Gracias al cielo.- Darien miro hacia las nubes.- Las cosas salieron mejor de lo que pensé.

- Serena no iba a hacerle nada malo al pequeño hijo.- Hablo Neherenia.

- Pero me odia.

- Quiza a ti, pero no tiene motivos para odiar a Endy.

- Es el hijo de la traición que le hice.

- Pero Darien. . . Ella ya no piensa así.

- No fue lo que me dijo ayer.

- Dale tiempo hijo, si de verdad quieres recuperarla deberás tener paciencia, verte a ti de un día para él otro y además tener que hacerle clases al pequeño debió ser mucho.

- Lo sé.

- Es mejor que te vayas al hospital querido, se te hace tarde.

- Bien. . . Hoy yo vendré a buscar a Endy.

- Este mis pequeños.- Hablaba Serena en voz alta.- Es el principio de muchos y esforzados años de estudio, conmigo aprenderán las bases necesarias para ser unos buenos estudiantes.

- ¡Si maestra!- El grupo de veintidós pequeños.

- Bien ahora los llamare uno a uno y nos contaran a todos alguna cosa de ustedes. . . ¿Cómo lo que les gusta comer y esas cosas?

- ¿Y cómo te fue con tu rubia maestra Serena?- Andrew lo saludo al entrar en la consulta.- Debo admitir que es una chica muy simpática.

- ¿Ya la has visto?- Darien levanto la vista del informe médico que estaba revisando.- ¿Cuándo, por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Fue ayer, solo la salude.- Le dijo el rubio.- La vi en la cafetería, por pura casualidad. . .

- ¿No crees que pasas mucho en esa cafetería?- Pregunto lleno de ironía.- Te pondrás gordo.

- Pero seré alimentado por una hermosa castaña que me volvió loco.- Andrew sonrió como un bobo.- Se llama Lita, cenamos anoche y por mi. . . Me casaría mañana mismo amigo.

- ¿No te parece un poco apresura?

- Pienso ir lento con Lita, muchas cenas romántica, flores y ese tipo de cosas, y cuando me tenga cariño ire por ella, pronto seré el señor Kino. . .

- ¿Kino? Lita. . . Kino. . .

- Aunque en realidad será Lita Furuhata.

- ¡Lita!- La castaña de la que le hablaba su amigo era la mejor amiga del colegio de Serena.- Tengo una idea.

- ¿Cuál?- El rubio alzo una ceja muy curioso.- Anda dime. . .

- Tienes que incentivar a Lita a llevar a Serena a una cena con nosotros. . .

- ¿Sin que Serena sepa que tú iras?- Concluyo Andrew.- Me parece una idea peligrosa, pero efectiva para poder pasar tiempo con ella.

- ¿Cuándo crees que puedes organizar todo?

- Pues tendrás que darme tiempo, ire esta tarde al cine con Lita, y mañana a la galería de arte, además por lo que vi ayer Serena esta muy interesada en su trabajo, no creo que acepte fácilmente una salida a cenar.

- Mmm. . . Necesito un tiempo con ella, tiene que escucharme. . .

- Darien. . . Darien.- Andrew sacudió su cabeza.- Han pasado seis años, no puedes pretender que ella fácilmente te escuche.

- Pero la amo.

- Ella puede haber dejado de amarte durante todo este tiempo.

- Eso lo sé y es lo que más me tiene aterrado.

- Tendrás que armarte de paciencia, ya esperaste seis años para verla, la tienes cerca ahora y no será fácil que se te escape esta vez.

- . . . Y me gusta mucho jugar con mi perro Rock.- El pequeño Malachite acabo su relato.

- Muchas gracias, puedes sentarte.- Serena reviso su lista.- Bien ahora. . . Endymion Chiba.

- Yo. . .- El pequeño se puso muy nervioso, de todos modos se puso de pie con valentía.- Me llamo Endymion, eh. . . Me gusta jugar a las cartas y el señor Artemis me esta enseñando a jugar póker.

- Bien. . . ¿Dinos que otras cosas te gustan?

- Armar modelos a escala con mi padre.- Murmuro el pequeño con un poco más de confianza.- Hace unos días terminamos de armar un modelo a escala de la torre de tokio.

- Muchas gracias Endymion, toma asiento por favor.

- Si maestra.

Tenía que reconocer que Endymion era mucho más educado que el resto de los alumnos que tenía, había sido el primero en tomar asiento cuando ella lo había pedido, era el que más le ponía atención y el primero en hacerle caso.

Tuvo que reconocer que para ser el primer día de clases todo sucedió con bastante prisa y ciertamente con cada hora que pasaba le iba perdiendo el miedo al pequeño, era evidente que Endymion necesitaba amigos, afortunadamente había encontrado a un par, Malachite y Neflyte, ambos se habían mostrado interesados en hablar sobre los modelos a escala y eso había mantenido a los tres hablando largo rato. Cuando el timbre de salida sonó los pequeños tomaron sus cosas.

- Vamos niños, ya es hora de que vayan a casa.

Serena acompaño a un grupo de sus niños al autobús, eran los pequeños que Vivian un poco más apartados, con el grupo restante fue hasta las grandes puertas del colegio, uno a uno los padres iban a buscar a los pequeños, finalmente y casi como de forma irónica el último en quedar a su lado fue Endymion.

- Estoy segura de que el señor Artemis llegara en poco tiempo.- Comento.

- Pero hoy no vendrá el señor Artemis, papá me prometió venir por mi este primer día.- Le dijo el niño, de pronto miro hacia lo lejos.- Mire maestra Tsukino ahí viene.

- Lamento llegar tarde.- Darien se les acerco.

- Papá. . .- El pequeño corrió a los brazos de su padre.

- Hola campeón.- Darien lo tomo en sus brazos.- Hola maestra Tsukino.

- Señor Chiba.- Fue todo lo que dijo, podía ver el inmenso amor que Darien tenia con su hijo.- El pequeño Endymion se ha portado de maravilla.

- Me alegra oir eso.- Darien busco en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.- Toma pequeño, ve y abre el auto.

- Si papá.- El pequeño se bajo de los brazos de su padre.- Adiós maestra Tsukino

- Es un buen chico.- Murmuro Serena al ver que Darien seguía ahí.- Y ya está comenzando a hacer amigos.

- Serena me alegra que digas eso, estoy seguro de que haber vuelto aquí será muy beneficioso para Endy.

- Estoy segura que si. . .

- ¿Quieres salir a cenar conmigo esta noche?

- No.

- Al menos lo intente. . . Po cierto mi madre me dijo que quería que fueras a cenar alguna noche con ella.

- Ya hablare con la señora Chiba.

- Si hay algún problema en que yo y mi hijo estemos ahí podemos salir a comer afuera y tu podrás estar tranquila con mi madre.

- No tengo problemas con usted o con el pequeño.

- Entonces acepta Serena, no seas cobarde, ve a cenar con mi madre.

- Lo hare cuando yo lo desee.- Lo miro a los ojos.- No cuando me lo ordenes tú. . . Ahora con su permiso señor Chiba.

- Serena espera.- Pero la rubia ya estaba lejos, había desperdiciado una buena oportunidad, pero su lengua trabaja muy rápido, si no la hubiese invitado a cenar tan abruptamente podía haber tenido unos minutos más de conversación.

Serena volvió a su salón, desde que había vuelto a ver a Darien Chiba su corazón vivía en un intenso ritmo acelerado que cada momento la asustaba más, aquellos ojos azules la intimidaban e incluso hipnotizaba a tal manera que tenía que morder sus labios para no aceptar sus invitaciones a cenar, la palabra NO debía comenzar a tenar mayor importancia de ahora en adelante en lo que a Darien Chiba significaba.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Princessqueen: **Amiga tendremos que esperar a saber cuál fue el truculento truco que tuvo que hacer Beryl para tener a Darien.

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T: **Quizá Darien pensó que podía salirse de ese problema sin tener que perturbar a Serena, pero no fue así ahora viven divididos.

**Naiara moon: **Encabezas la lista para matar a Beryl no te preocupes, en cuanto a cómo fue que Darien cayó en sus garras eso no se sabrá hasta dentro de mucho.

**Yesqui2000: **Pero hay que reconocer que Serena se portó dignamente a pesar de que todo era adverso, fue muy madura y afronto todo el dolor.

**Flakis: **Si bien es cierto que tu mente comenzó a volar, has acertado, Serena término haciéndole clases al hijo de Darien y Beryl.

**Sandivivaelanime: **Habrá sido descaro o no pero nuestra Darien si que eta sufriendo por no tener la mínima oportunidad con Serena.

**Talantia: **No eres la única amiga, pero hay que dejar que el tiempo pase y ver si las cosas pueden volver a ser todo amor como antes.

**Luxy1985: **Todas se preguntan lo mismo. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Y por lo visto Darien no sabe mucho, de todas formas quiere recuperar lo perdido con Serena.

**NixSophie: **Pues la perdió, pero solo por seis años, ahora ha regresado dispuesto a recuperarla, y todo parece indicar que no será una batalla fácil.

**Christydechiba: **Tengo que impresión que Darien no sabe que fue lo que paso, pero le hiso frente a la situación y es un buen padre, ahora le toca recuperar a su amor.

**Adileyne: **Al menos tiene a su hijo y está lejos de esa molestia de Beryl, se deshizo de ella apenas pudo.

**Camony: **Amiga, Darien ya sufrió durante seis años, ahora hay que dejar que intente recuperar a su amor perdido.

**Jan: **Hasta ahora todo parece ir bien entre Endymion y Serena, al menos es lo que más desea Darien que quiere que la rubia sea la madre del pequeño.

**Vampireprincessm: **Primero no hay que ofender a los perros, segundo. . . Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. ¡Matemos a Beryl!

**Moonliss: **Me alegra saber que esta historia te está gustando, espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste.

**Serena Potter Pataki: **Estoy segura de que la historia te seguirá gustando, no te pierdas las actualizaciones.

**Sailor Lady: **La maldita de Beryl seguramente recurrió a malignos trucos para engatusar a nuestro Darien, de todas formas el verdadero amor debe reencontrarse.

**Rosa Cortez: **Ahora Darien está dispuesto a jugársela al 1000% por recuperar a su amada Serena, sobre todo por hacer que ella quiera a su hijo.

**Lenna: **Darien cometió un grave error, sea como hubiese sido, puesto que no hablo desde el principio con Serena.

**Hay amigas. . . ¿Ustedes que cree? ¿Darien podrá recuperar a Serena? ¿Serena lograra querer a Endymion? ¿Podrán ser una familia tal y como quiere Darien? Las cosas parace complicarse para Serena y Darien, si bien Beryl no es una amenaza presente el rechazo de la rubia esta dificultando las cosas para nuestro querido doctorcito. Espero este nuevo capitulo les guste, muchos saludos.**


	4. Los sentimientos vuelven a nacer

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Promesas inconclusas.**

**Los sentimientos vuelven a nacer.**

Ante la insistencia de Neherenia Chiba acabo aceptando ir a cenar a su casa, la mujer mayor le pregunto inmediatamente si había algún problema en que Darien y el pequeño Endymion cenaran con ellas también, Serena le aseguro que no había problema alguno, solo después de eso se dio cuenta de que había caído en la trampa de Darien.

De todos modos iba a hacerle frente a esa situación, ya no estaba incomoda con la presencia de Endymion en su vida, al contrario el niño se portaba como todo un caballerito, y veía poco a poco como lo retraído se le iba yendo poco a poco, ahora el pequeño tenía un grupo de amigos establecido, Malachite y Neflyte y Endy se habían vuelto un trio inseparable.

- Niños como ya para este fin de semana alguien debe llevarse a Kelvin a su casa.

Kelvin era el hámster color miel de la clase, ella había adoptado esa dinámica para comenzar inculcarles a los niños valores de responsabilidad.

- El encargado de llevarse a Kelvin será el encargado de cuidarlo y alimentarlo la próxima semana, deberá comprometerse a cuidarlo traerlo el próximo lunes.

- ¡Si maestra!

- Bien como Malachite ya fue el encargado esta semana él no participara en este sorteo.- Dijo Serena mientras tomaba la caja donde guardaba los nombres de todos los niños.- Para así poder darle a los demás la oportunidad de poder cuidar a Kelvin.

Los niños la miraban expectantes, todos querían saber quién sería el elegido, ella tomo el primer nombre pero ese sería de engaño, al igual ue el segundo para dejar que el tercer nombre fuese el ganador del sorteo.

- Y el escogido es. . .- Abrió el papel con el nombre.- Endymion Chiba.

- ¡Si!- El pequeño agito sus brazos en señal de victoria.

- Bien Endymion.- Serena le hiso entrega de la insignia que había mandado a hacer con la fotografía de kelvin.- ¿Prometes que lo cuidaras con cariño?

- Si maestra.- Endymion hablo con solemnidad.

En ese momento el timbre sonó y los niños alistaron su cosas, ella tomo la jaula y la bolsa de comida, insto a los pequeños a seguirla a la salida, uno a uno los niños se fueron, quedando como siempre con Endymion en la entrada.

- Esperemos a que el señor Artemis venga por ti y así podrás llevarte a Kelvin.

- El señor Artemis no vendrá por mí, es mi papito quien me recogerá hoy.

Y a los pocos segundos y casi como si hubiese sido convocado mentalmente Darien apareció, le sonrió antes de mirar a su hijo.

- Hola cielo. . . ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

- Soy el encargado de cuidar a Kelvin.

- ¿El hámster?- Parecía sorprendido.- Felicitaciones hijos.

- Es mi día de suerte.- Sonrió el niño.

- ¿Por qué?- Le pregunto Serena mientras le hacía un además a Darien para que tomase la jaula.

- Porque este fin de semana tendré una mascota y lo más importante es que hoy en la noche usted ira a cenar a nuestra casa, me pondré mi mejor traje.

- Yo. . .- Endymion le estaba sonriendo con mucha alegría.- Claro que iré y estoy segura de que te verás muy guapo con tu traje.

- Podré mostrarle todos los modelos que he hecho con mi papá.- La emoción del pequeño era evidente.

- Entonces te veré en la cena pequeño.- Le toco la mejilla.- Ahora tengo que irme, tu vete a casa con tu papá.

- ¿No quieres que te vaya a buscar Serena?

- No. . .- Negó inmediatamente.- Yo iré en taxi, no te preocupes.

- Como tu quieras.- Darien a pesar de estas sosteniendo la jaula de Kelvin le ofreció la mano a su hijo.- Ven Endy, la abuela Neherenia me dio una lista con cosas que hay que pasar a comprar.

- ¿Puedo comer un helado?

- ¿Te has portado bien?

- Si papito.

- Entonces si. . . Vamos.

Serena sonrió al ver la hermosa relación que existía entre padre e hijo, podía ver que Darien era un padre preocupado, cariñoso y severo en los momento en que debía serlo, en tanto Endy era un niño que se portaba muy bien, aunque sospechaba que en casa, en un lugar donde se sentía más cómodo podría ser un tanto travieso.

- Alto. . .- Murmuro para si misma.- ¿Qué diablos haces? No puedes pensar en Darien mucho menos en su hijo.

A esa misma hora en la cafetería Lita miraba impaciente el reloj, eran las cuatro y su rubio atractivo aun no aparecía, cosa rara en él pues siempre aparecía a esa hora y con mucha puntualidad.

- Quizá hoy no venga. . . Quizá ya lo aburrí.- Se dijo a si misma mientras ponía en las vitrinas las galletas de fresas que había sacado hace poco.

Los minutos pasaban y termino por decepcionarse, estaba de espaldas hacia la puerta cuando la campañilla sonó indicando así que tenía cliente, se volvió fingiendo su mejor sonrisa.

- Hola Lita.- Andrew estaba en la entrada sosteniendo un ramo de flores.- Lamento tardarme, pero me perdí al intentar encontrar la florería, aun no conozco bien las calles de estas ciudad. . . Espero que te gusten.

- Pasa.- Le indico el banquillo de la barra.- Las flores son lindas, muchas gracias.

- Nada más hermoso que tú. . .- Andrew tomo asiento y la miro sonriendo.- Hay una buena película que estrenan esta noche. . . Se llama el amor de la princesa Kaguya. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

- Claro que sí. . . Ya había oído de esa película, los críticos dicen que es muy buena, me alegra que me hayas invitado.

- No me gustaría ir con otra que no seas tú.- El rubio le tomo las manos.- Lita yo. . . No soy bueno con las palabras y de hecho todo el discurso que tenia preparado para este momento se esta yendo de mi cabeza. . . Pero necesito preguntarte algo.

- Claro dime.

- Yo. . . Tu. . . Bueno. . .- El hombre hablo cada palabra con dificultad, así que respiro hondo y procuro tranquilizarse.- Rayos declararse es tan difícil. . .

- Andrew. . .- Lita se sonrojo.- Yo. . .

- No quería hacerlo de esa forma.- La interrumpió.- Pero llevo días queriendo decirte que quiero que seamos novios porque te quiero mucho.

- Oh. . . Yo. . .

- No tienes que responder inmediatamente, puedo darte todo el tiempo que quieras mi cielo.

- No necesito tiempo, claro que quiero ser tu novia Andrew.- La castaña rodeo la barra para ir al encuentro de su ahora novio.

No importaba que otras personas que estaban comiendo ahí la vieran, estaba contenta y poco importaba que la vieran besándolo.

- Ven aquí.- Andrew la tomo de la cintura en forma un tanto posesiva pero con el único fin de besarla.

- ¿Cómo me veo nana Luna?- Endymion estaba frente a la mujer mayor con su traje de gala.- ¿Crees que estoy muy formal para la maestra Tsukino?

- Oh mi pequeño Endy. . . Cualquiera diría que quieres impresionar a esa joven maestra.- Bromeo la mujer mientras recogía la ropa sucia del cuarto.

- Eso quiero hacer. . . Al parecer papá quiere hacer lo mismo, cuando entre en su cuarto estaba poniendo su perfume que usa solo en ocasiones especiales.

- Mmm. . . Esa maestra debe tener algo especial.

- Mi papá me dijo que fue su novia hace muchos años. . .- El pequeño corrió hasta el espejo del armario.- Luzco bien.

- Bien niño hermoso ve abajo ya son casi las ocho.

- La maestra debe estar por llegar.

Miro al hora en el reloj, Serena estaba pronta a llegar, Darien respiro hondo, ella iría a su territorio, tendría que ser sutil, su madre le había exigido no incomodar a la invitada, en pocas palabras Neherenia Chiba le había prohibido hablado con su ex novia y el amor de su vida.

- ¿Papá ya estas listo?- Endymion entro en su cuarto.

- Si pequeño.- Se volvió hacia su pequeño, lo miro de pie a cabeza.- Vaya estas muy guapo hijo.

- ¿Lo crees papá? Quiero gustarle a la maestra.

- ¿Por qué?- Se sentó a los pies de la cama y le hiso un ademán a su hijo para que fuera con él.

- Pues. . .- Endymion se sentó en las piernas de su padre.- Pues. . . No lo sé, es extraño, es como si algo dentro de mí ordenara a mi cerebro hacer todo para que la maestra me quiera.

- Comprendo. . .- Claro que comprendía, él mismo tendría que pasar por ese proceso, iba a decirle algo a su pequeño pero fue interrumpido por el lejano ruido del timbre.

- ¡Es ella! La maestra.- Endy salto al suelo para correr hacia el primer piso de la casa.

Al bajarse del coche la rubia miro la casa, la mansión Chiba era una de las mejores casa de la zona, contaba con dos plantas, más el subterráneo, ella la conocía metro a metro, ahora está a punto de entrar, pero a diferencia de las otras ocasiones ahora tenía el presentimiento de estarse acercando a la boca del lobo, aun así se acercó a la puerta principal para tocar el timbre.

- Buenas noches señorita Tsukino.- Como siempre Artemis le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.- Puede usted pasar.

- Gracias.- Entro en el vestíbulo.

- ¡Maestra Tsukino!- De la nada Endymion corrió hacía ella.

- Buenas noches Serena.- Darien iba detrás de su hijo.

- Muy buenas noches.- La joven le sonrió al pequeño, quería evitar tener que ver a Darien a los ojos.- Estas muy guapo Endymion.

- Muchas gracias maestra.- Le extendió la mano.- ¿Verdad que mi papá también esta guapo?

- Eh. . . Yo. . .

- Serena.- Neherenia Chiba salió de la nada para ser como su salvadora.- Ven querida, hace tantos días que no hemos podido conversar, tenemos que ponernos al corriente.

- Por supuesto.

- Hijo puedes traernos algo de beber por favor. . .

- Si mamá.- Derrotado ante su propia madre Darien cumplió el pedido.

Había esperado una respuesta de la rubia ante el comentario de su hijo, pero su madre estaba decidida a brindarle un buen momento a Serena, aunque tuviese que pasar por encima de él, cosa que si bien no le molestaba tampoco era de su agrado, él quería tener la posibilidad de hablar a solas con ella.

- . . . No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que mi nieto viva aquí conmigo Serena.- Oyó que su madre hablaba.

- Todos queremos vivir cerca de nuestras familias.- Comento Serena.- Mis padre se fueron de la ciudad hace un año y a pesar de que procuramos vernos siempre que podemos aun los echo terriblemente de menos.

- ¿Tus padres ya no viven aquí en la ciudad?- Intervino el pelinegro cuando se les acerco cargando los tragos.

- A mi padre le ofrecieron un gran ascenso fuera del país.- Le explico Serena mirándolo fugazmente.

- Comprendo.- Se sentó al lado de su hijo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que usted vive sola en su casa maestra?

- Así es pequeño.- Le sonrió a Endy.

- Debe sentirse muy sola.

- No cuando paso casi todo el día rodeada de mucha gente.

- Mi papá y yo podemos hacerle compañía siempre que se sienta sola.- Comento el pequeño, de pronto miro a su progenitor.- ¿Verdad papá?

- Siempre que Serena lo quiera así.- La miro directo a los ojos, pero ella le desvió la mirada.

- Señora.- Artemis entro en el salón.- La cena ya esta lista.

- Gracias Artemis ya vamos.

Al pasar al comedor Endymion le rogo sentarse a su lado, así que no tuvo excusa alguna para negarse, Serena veía como el chico se mostraba más feliz que en la escuela y mucho más abierto a hablar.

- ¿Le gusta la comida maestra? Mi nana Luna hace cosas deliciosas.

- Todo se ve delicioso.

- Vamo a comer.- Invito Neherenia.

Hablaron de todo tipo de temas, incluso del estado de salud del pequeño, por lo que alcanzaba a entender aun la salud del pequeño era delicada, pero el buen clima de la ciudad estaba favoreciendo mucho.

- Pero ahora me siento mucho mejor.- Comento el niño con una gran sonrisa.

- De todas formas no debes descuidarte pequeño.- Susurro Serena con cuidado.

- Eso hago maestra, me cuido mucho, y trato de seguir las indicaciones de Andrew. . .

- ¿Andrew. . .?- Recordaba ese nombre pero no sabía dónde.

- Lo único que tiene que hacer mi pequeño es ser responsable con su salud.

- Si papá.

- Disculpen por favor.- Artemis entro en el comedor.- Tiene una llamada señor Darien.

- ¿Una llamada?

- Parece urgente señor.- Le tendió el teléfono inalámbrico.

- Bien, si me disculpan unos momentos.

Supo sin duda alguna que solo podía ser una persona, Beryl, en casa había una regla, no nombrar a esa mujer delante del pequeño, mucho menos ahora que también estaba Serena ahí.

- Es la señora Beryl.- Le dijo Artemis, este lo había seguido hasta el despacho.

- ¿Dijo que quería?

- No, pero parece algo alterada.

- Bien.- Tomo el teléfono.- ¿Bueno?

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías vuelto a ese pueblo?- Oyo la voz de esa mujer.

- No tengo que darte explicacione de lo que hago.

- Tienes a mi hijo bajo tu cuidado. . .

- Vaya. . .- Murmuro lleno de ironía.- Ahora e tu hijo, no lo era cuando lo dejaste abandonado en el hospital con pocas semanas de vida.

- Tu me pediste el divorcio. . .

- Sabias que solo me case contigo para evitar que dieras a mi hijo en adopción. . .

- Maldito. . . Tu sabes que te amo. . .

- Y tu siempre has sabido que amo a Serena.- Dijo sin dejar pasar mas tiempo.

- ¿Estas con ella verdad?

- Eso no te importa.- Apretó con fuerza el teléfono.

- No la quiero cerca de mi hijo.

- El juez te declaro inhabilitada para cuidar de Endy.

- De todas formas sabes que es mi hijo, tuyo y mio.

- Nunca me he arrepentido tener como hijo a Endymion, de lo que me arrepiento es de ti.

- ¡Maldito!

Escucho como la peliroja colgaba fuertemente el teléfono, no estaba dispuesto a tolerar a esa mujer, por Endymion había tenido que estar casado con ella, no culpaba a su hijo, toda la culpa había sido de él, pero lo que hasta ese día no se podía explicar era como había llegado a la cama con esa mujer.

- Tardaste hijo.- Murmuro su madre cuando él volvió.- ¿Tienes algún problema?

- Nada que no se pueda solucionar, sola era una llamada del hospital.

- Maestra Serena.- Hablo el pequeño.- Mi padres es un excelente medico.

- Pues eso he oído.- Murmuro la rubia.- Aun no he escuchado alguna queja.

- Puedes ir a mi consulta cuantas veces quieras Serena.- Le lanzo esa pequeña trampa.- Puede darte una cita ahora si quieres.

- Como puedes ver mi salud es excelente.

- Mi padre siempre dice que uno debe checar su salud maestra.

¡Endymion era su mejor aliado! Con su hijo como compañero de estrategia estaba seguro que iba a poder recuperar a su hermosa Serena.

- Yo. . .- La rubia estaba atrapada entre los dos, el Darien mayor y el Darien miniatura.

- Serena querida.- Neherenia salio en su ayuda.- ¿Te hable de la nueva decoración que estoy planeado para esta casa?

- No, aun no me ha contado los detalles.

El pelinegro si bien si la batalla como perdida, no así la guerra, aunque su madre se empeñase en defender a Serena tarde o temprano iba a ayudarlo a recuperarla.

Despues de la cena, el pequeño Endymion invito a Serena a armar un modelo a escala de la torre Eiffel, y para sorpresa de la rubia paso un rato agradable con el pequeño, incluso alimentaron juntos a Kelvin, el pequeño hámster de la clase.

- Se ven adorables no crees hijo.- Neherenia miro a su hijos, ambos estaban apoyados en el umbral de la puerta que daba a la sala de estar donde estaba la invitada y el más pequeño de la familia.

-Preciosos.- No despegaba un ojo tanto de su hijo como de la mujer que amaba.- Si Serena me hubiese escuchado ahora podríamos ser una familia.

- La heriste mucho, todas la herimos y sabe que me incluyo porque fui tu cómplice en ocultarle la verdad a ella hasta que estuviese preparado para hablarle.

- Aun así ella no te odia, en cambio a mi si.

- Pero debes admitir que hace un gran esfuerzo por no trasmitirle ese odio a Endy.

- Parece que los dos se llevan bien.

- De eso no hay duda.- Neherenia detecto el brillo en los ojos de la que ansiaba fuera su nuera al mirar la pequeño.

- Quiero que ella llegue a querer a Endy como un hijo.- Oyo que decía su hijo.

- De eso me encargo yo.- Dio uno pasos hacia delante quería reunirse con los demás.

- No comprendo.

- Yo. . .- Neherenia se volvió para ver a su hijo a los ojos.- Yo hare que Serena quiera a Endymion, tu solo concéntrate en volver a conquistarla. . .

- Muchas gracias mamá. . .

- No me des las gracias, lo hago por Endy, él merece una buena madre y quiero que esa buena madre sea Serena.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando Serena anuncio que debía irse, nunca se había quedado tan tarde en aquella casa, de modo que tomo su bolso y comenzó a despedirse de los demás.

- Yo te llevo Serena.- Anuncio Darien.

- No es necesario. . .

- Por favor querida.- Le hablo Neherenia.- Me sentiría tan preocupaba si te vas sola.

- Bien. . .- Serena se volvió hacia el pequeño.- Ya me tengo que ir pequeño, vete pronto a la cama, ya es muy tarde.

- Si maestra.

En el exterior de la casa y mientras iban hacia el coche Serena trataba de mantener su mente en blanco, Darien estaba caminando muy cerca de ella, cosa que la perturbaba y mucho.

- ¿Has disfrutado la cena Serena?- Darien, como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta.

- Fue encantadora y Endy es todo un caballerito bien educado.- Le dijo ella.- Beryl y tu han hecho un buen trabajo.

- Serena.- Entro en el coche.- Beryl abandono a Endymion en el hospital cuando tenía pocas semanas de vida, ella nunca lo quiso.

- Eso no es posible.

- Lo es, una de las razones por las cuales los tribunales de familia me otorgaron la tutela completa e indefinida de mi hijo.

- Comprendo. . .

- No creo que lo hagas.- Darien encendió el motor pero no movió un centímetro el automóvil.- Solo me case con Beryl para evitar que diera en adopción a mi hijo.

- Darien no sigas. . .- Serena se puso el cinturón con las manos apretadas.- Llévame a casa pero no digas nada más de ese asunto.

- Será como tu digas.- Darien por fin se movió.- Al menos puedo preguntarte sobre tus años de estudio en el extranjero.

- ¿Qué puede decirte?- Se encogió de los hombros.- Fueron muy buenos años, conocí a gente de muchos países.

- Fuiste feliz en aquel tiempo.

- Bueno, aunque estaba algo alejada de mi familia si puedo decir que la pase muy bien.

- Tengo la sospecha de que eres una buena alumna.

- Pues. . . Tenia buenas calificaciones, siempre quise ser maestra.

- He visto que cuidas con mucho cariño a tus niños.

- Me gustan los niños.

- Durante estos años. . .- Su lado posesivo golpeaba su boca.- ¿Has tenido algún novio?

- No tienes derecho a preguntarme eso.- Respondió ella inmediatamente.

- Lo siento. . .- Lo siento. . . No quería incomodarte.

- Darien sabes que esto no esta bien.

- No sé a que te refieres.- Murmuro inocentemente.

- Entre tu y yo no puede haber más relación que entre una maestra y al padre de su alumno.

- Pero. . .

- Hablo en serio Darien.- La rubia lo miro.- Si no puedes hacerlo entonces renunciare a mi trabajo. . .

- No lo hagas por favor, no por mi culpa, Endymion se ha encariñado mucho contigo, y creo que si te fueras eso lo afectaría mucho.

- Entonces prométeme que no harás más comentario sobre el pasado que nos unen.

- Yo. . . Lo prometo.- Escondió una de sus manos entre el volante, cruzando sus dedos, no estaba dispuesto a respetar eso, quería tener de vuelta a Serena.

Así que el resto de viaje fue prácticamente en silencio, tan solo hacían comentarios sobre el clima y el colegio de Endy, Serena en tanto agradecía poder cambiar de tema, de modo que al llegar a su casa se bajó rápidamente, quería buscar refugio tras las paredes de su hogar.

- Serena espera.- Darien la detuvo cuando ella estaba abriendo la puerta.- Por favor.

- Dejame. . .

- Te amo.- La estrecho en sus brazos.- Te amo mi preciosa princesa. . .

- Suéltame.- Rogo la rubia desesperada por separarse y correr a buscar un lugar que la mantuviera protegida.

- No puedo.- Acerco sus labios.- No puedo y no quiero dejarte ir otra vez.

Serena se vio atrapada entre la puerta de su casa y los brazos de Darien, y sobre todo atrapada por los labios del hombre que la acariciaban con sensualidad y hambre, durante los primeros segundos lucho por no corresponder, pero debatida entre el honor y su deber acabo por rendirse.

- Darien. . .- Susurro cuando se separaron un poco.- Bésame. . .

- Abuelita. . .- Endymion estaba en la ventana.- ¿Por qué crees que mi papá se esta demorando?

- Quizá paso al hospital querido.- La mujer mayor sonrió.- Ven querido, es hora de ir a la cama.

- Pero mi papá prometió leerle el cuento del robot. . .

- Y lo hare querido apenas llegue lo enviare a tu cuarto.

- Si abuela.- El pequeño fue hasta las escaleras.- Me gustó mucho estar con la maestra.

- Eso me alegra mucho mi niño.

Abrazados en plena luz de la noche la pareja estaba besándose en la entrada de la casa Tsukino, ninguno quería separase del otro, pero la rubia internamente tenia aun en su mente la imagen de la peliroja ex esposa y madre del hijo de Darien.

- No. . .- Se separó un poco.- No podemos seguir. . . Tienes que irte.

- Mi amor. . .- Darien la soltó lentamente.- Será como tú digas, mi amor, estoy dispuesto a darte todo el tiempo que necesites. . .

- No Darien. . . Esto no debió pasar en un principio.

- ¿Porqué?

- Ya te lo dije, solo podemos ser maestra y. . .

- Padre de alumno, lo sé recuerdo bien tus palabras.

- Entonces te pido que te vayas ahora.

- Lo hare.- Darien llevo las manos de la joven a sus labios.- Te amo, recuerda eso Serena.

- Vete. . .

- Si.

Lo vio irse al coche, una parte de su corazón quiso ir tras de él, pero la parte más racional de su cerebro hiso que no hiciera nada de eso, al contrario, entro en su casa y cerró la puerta con llave y subió rápidamente a su cuarto.

No podía ser tan débil, durante seis años había construido un refugio para su corazón, para que nunca más ningún otro hombre la hiciera sufrir, ahora estaba cayendo de nuevo en los brazos de Darien, y tenía que evitarlo a toda costa.

El sábado por la tarde Serena quedo en ayudar a Lita en la cafetería, iba a cooperar para una celebración de cumpleaños, al parecer tendría en la cafetería al menos veinte niños, de modo que había mucho que preparar.

- Esos cupcakes son para la mesa de ahí.- Lita que estaba a manos llenas de tanto trabajo le señalo una mesa cerca de la puerta.- El niño del cumpleaños debe estar por llegar y junto con él el resto de los invitados.

- La decoración es hermosa.- Miro los afiches de automóviles deportivos.- Y por lo visto vendrá mucha gente.

- Todo los invitados de el cumpleañero y por supuesto mi novio. . .

- ¿Tú qué?- La rubia miro a su amiga sorprendido.- No me habias dicho nada.

- Es que todo ha sucedido tan rápido.- Lita se sonrojo.- Se llama Andrew. . .

- ¿Es el medico que viene todo los días?

- El mismo. . . Estamos saliendo hace semana y hace pocos días me ha pedido que sea su novia.

- Me alegro mucho.

- Andrew quiere que vayamos a cenar los tres.

- No comprendo. . .

- Pues él quiere conocer a todas mis amigas, pero como sabes Rei esta en el templo con su marido, Amy sigue aún no termina su postgrado en ciencias en Estados Unidos y Mina aun está perdida con el mundo con su novio cantante Yaten, de modo que solo quedas tu. . .

- ¿Soy la última opción?- Pregunto en broma.

- Sabes a que me refiero.- Lita le sonrio.- Andrew quiere que cenemos la próxima semana. ¿Aceptas?

- Mmm. . . Pues tendría que ver mi agenda. . .

- Serena por favor. . .- La castaña la miro como un perrito abandonado.- Andrew quiere ir enserio conmigo, por eso quiere conocer a todos mis cercanos.

- Sabes que iré, solo dime el día y la hora.

- Perfecto.- La chica estaba feliz, al acercarse al mesón de su cafetería vio hacia la puerta, los invitados ya estaban llegando.- Prepárate, ahí vienen.

- Si jefa.- Serena se amarro el delantal.

- Kelvin es un glotón.- Murmuro Endymion mientras miraba al pequeño animalito.- ¿No lo crees así papá?

- Pues. . . No soy veterinario, pero es evidente que come mucho.- Se acerco a donde estaba su pequeño.- Tal vez deberíamos pensar en la idea de tener una mascota. ¿Tu que dices pequeño?

- Si, me gustaría tener un amigo.

- Pues mañana poemos ir a ver que mascota podemos adoptar.

- Quiero un perro. . .

- Hijo.- Darien Alzo a su pequeño y lo puso sobre sus hombros, un perro demanda mucha energía física.

- Entiendo. . .- El mayor vio la decepción en su pequeño.

- Lo que podemos hacer es preguntarle a Andrew sobre tu estado de salud, y si estas bien podremos tener un perro que no requiera mucha actividad física.

- Gracias papá.

En ese preciso momento sono su móvil, sin molestar a asu hijo quien seguia sobre él, saco el aparato de su bolsillo, al ver quien era sonrio.

- Es Andrew, le pediré que venga mañana para poder verte.

- ¡Yupi!

- ¿Bueno?- Contesto al instante.

- Me debes un gran favor amigo.- Detrás de la voz del rubio se escuchaban risas de niños.

- ¿Dónde estás?

- En la cafetería de mi hermosa novia, está atendiendo el cumpleaños de un niño de ocho años, hay pequeños por todos lados.

- Comprendo.- Darien miro en forma distraida a Kelvin que estaba en su jaula.- ¿Por qué decías que te debo un favor?

- Conseguí una cena con mi novia y tu amada Serena para la próxima semana.

- Andrew. . .- No lo podía creer.- Te debo una amigo.

- Pienso cobrártela pronto, no te preocupes.

- No lo puedo creer. . . Una cena con mi hermosa Serena.- Solo después de ese momento no que Endymion lo había escuchado.- Andrew tengo que colgarte, me gustaría que examinas a Endy.

- Claro amigo, yo lo hare.- El rubio colgó.

Darien sabía que tendría que hablar con su hijo tarde o temprano, mal que mal soñaba con la posibilidad que ellos dos junto con Serena formasen una familia, de modo que bajo al pequeño de sus hombros.

- Endy. . .

- No tienes que decir nada papá.- Lo interrumpió el pequeño con solemnidad.- Sé que te gusta mi maestra, aunque yo me quería casar con ella.

- Eres muy pequeño Endy.- Le rasco la cabeza a su hijo.-¿Te gustaría que ella fuese tu. . .?

- ¿Mi mamá?- Concluyo el niño por él.- Claro que sí, la maestra Serena es una buena mujer, y se nota que te quiere, al menos eso dicen Artemis y la abuela Neherenia.

Estaba decidido a recuperar a Serena, más después de haberse dado cuenta de que ella aun correspondía con fervor un beso suyo, desde ese momento no hacía más que soñar con verla vestida de blanco y yendo hacia él, camino al altar.

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.**

**Christydechiba: **Amiga tu sugeriste que Darien le diera espacio a Serena, pero por lo visto hare todo lo contrario e ira con todo por ella.

**Adileyne: **Gracias por tus comentarios amiga, espero que con este nuevo capítulo quedes aún más enganchada.

**NixSophie: **El pequeño Endy se quería con Serena como esposa, pero se conformaría con tenerla como madre, creo que será un buen puente entre ellos dos.

**Talantia: **Amiga Serena ya cayó en sus brazos, pero es algo que ella no desea que se repita, esperemos que tenga fuerza de voluntad si tu deseo es que no estén juntos.

**Sakura-mayen: **Lamento mucho la tardanza amiga, y espero que este capítulo nuevo también sea de tu agrado.

**Yesqui2000: **Es evidente que Endy tiene mayor ventaja, pero Darien va a dar la pelea hasta obtener de Serena lo que quiere, que sea su esposa.

**Flakis: **Al menos ya pudo besarla y si Serena correspondió a ese beso es porque aún puede sentir algo por el pelinegro.

**Luxy1985: **Amiga si no es Endy será Darien, ambos quieren tener a Serena en su vida para siempre.

**Serenity86: **Esperemos a ver cuáles fueron las aventuras que tuvo Serena esos seis años que pasaron.

**Princessqueen: **Es que Darien al parecer ni siquiera le dará a Serena un tiempo para respirar, quiere ir por ella cuanto antes.

**Conyta Moonlight: **Tenias razón amiga Conyta, Beryl ya se enfureció al saber que Darien estaba en el pueblo donde había vivido su romance con Serena, esperemos que no llegue pronto, porque si no aguara la fiesta.

**Camony: **Darien sufre si, porque sabe que Serena no se la pondrá fácil, pero todo parece indicar que eta dispuesta a dar batalla tras batalla para conseguir a quien ama.

**Nai SD: **Amiga ya se están maquinando muchas suposiciones, puedes aportar la tuya si quieres, pero no se sabrá la verdad hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

**Serena potter pataki: **Todas/os estamos adorando al pequeño Endy, y sobre todo en su empeño por agradar a Serena.

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T: **Yo creo que Endy será quien primero conquiste a Serena jajaja, pero eso se verá más adelante.

**Vampireprincessm: **Me sorprende que aúN no tengamos noticias de esmeralda ahora que la menciones. ¿Será que aparecerá pronto?

**Rosa Cortez: **Serena va a luchar por no sucumbir ante la tentación de nuestro Darien, y él no se dará por vencido.

**Sandivivaelanime: **No es mala idea. . . ¿A ese posible novio ingles podría ponerle de nombre Seiya? A puesto que Darien se pondría muy nervioso.

**Sailor Lady: **¿Será posible que Serena a pesar de estos años aun pueda querer a Darien? Tendremos que ver qué sucede de ahora en adelante.

**Naiara moon: **La cena se viene pronto, solo esperemos que Serena sepa afrontar esa sorpresita que se esta gestando a su alrededor.

**Karol: **Mmm. . . Es una opción amiga, de todas formas aún es muy pronto para revelar ese gran secreto.

**Mirta: **Por ahora sirve que Beryl este vida, por mucho que todas queremos que esté muerta jajaja.

**Yulia: **Beryl ya sabe que Darien y Endy están cerca de Serena y puso el grito en el cielo, ahora solo espero que no aparezca muy pronto a arruinar los planes del pelinegro.

**Lila: **Mmm. . . Embarazo. . . Amiga estás pensando muy rápido, deja que se reconcilien al menos antes de pensar en le llagada de los bebés, jijiji.

**Ana: **Pueden ser esas opciones o no, no se sabrá hasta dentro de varios capítulos más, tienes que esperar para saber si estas en lo correcto.

**¿Qué creen que puede suceder en esa cena? OMG No quiero estar ahí jajaja, esperemos que esa cena pueda llegar a su fin. ¿O creen que Serena pueda tirarle el plato de comida a la cara a Darien? Amigas/os lamento mucho la tardanza, desde ahora me pondré al corriente muy pronto, muchos saludos.**


	5. Tentación

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Promesas Inconclusas.**

**Tentación.**

- ¿Qué dices Serena?- Lita salió del vestidor, luciendo un hermoso vestido verde.- ¿Crees que este vestido le guste a Andrew.

- Mmm. . .- Serena levanto la vista de los exámenes que estaba revisando, estaba tendida en su cama y esperando a que su amiga saliera.- Te queda magnifico.

- ¿De verdad lo crees? Quiero gustarle a Andrew.

- Pareces muy entusiasmada con ese médico.

- Bueno. . .- La castaña se sonrojo.- Yo. . .

- No es necesario que digas nada, es evidente que lo quieres mucho. . .

- Y todo me dice que él corresponde mi cariño y eso es lo que me tiene más contenta.

- Me alegro mucho por ti Lita. . . Aunque me siento rara al saber que solo estare molestando entre ustedes mañana en la noche.

- Por eso no te preocupes, Andrew dice que llevara a un amigo suyo.

- No me habías dicho eso. . .- Serena se puso en alerta inmediatamente.

- Es que salió de implosivo Serena, Andrew quiere presentarme a su mejor amigo y como yo le presentare a mi mejor amiga me resulto fácil aceptar.

- Mmm. . . No estoy segura. . .

- Por favor Serena. . .- Lita junto sus manos en señal de suplica.- Andrew y yo queremos que nuestra relación sea de mucha confianza.

- Esta bien. . . Esta bien.- Respiro profundamente.- ¿Sabes algo de esa amigo suyo?

- Pues. . . Que tiene casi su misma edad según recuerdo. . . Que son amigos desde la universidad.

- Eso no dice mucho. . .

- Estoy segura de que te llevaras bien con su amigo, quizá puedan salir. . .

- No tengo interés en los médicos.- Y en especial con cierto medico pelinegro.

- Serena sé que estas asustada por Darien, pero tienes que hacer tu vida de siempre, no puedes vivir con miedo de encontrarte con su ex novio a cada segundo, sobre todo por que viven en una ciudad pequeña.

- Eso lo é, aun así preferiría irme lejos.

- Esta es tu ciudad. . . Aquí esta tu trabajo.

- Lo sé, además no quiero verme como una cobarde.

- Y lo estarás siendo su huyes. . .

- Temo ser débil.- Admitió la rubia, ya había dejado de lado su trabajo.- Ese beso aún ronda en mi cabeza.

- Tienes que tomar en cuenta lo que dijo Darien, si ha venido aquí por ti no descansará hasta tenerte.- Lita la miro a los ojos.- La pregunta es la siguiente. . . ¿Qué sientes por Darien?

Fue la pregunta de Lita a su amiga Serena, pero la rubia no fue capaz de dar una respuesta, pues guardo silencio por mucho tiempo, durante el fin de semana se había hecho esa pregunta ciento de veces, pero hasta ese momento su mente se quedaba en blanco con todo lo que tuviese que ver con Darien Chiba.

- No lo sé y eso es lo que me tiene aterrada.- Murmuro mientras respiraba hondamente.- Algunas veces creo que ese hombre acabara por volverme loca.

- Serena no digas eso. . .- Lita se acercó a la bolsa de compras que había dejado en una esquina de la cama.- Toma pruébate uno de estos.

- Bien. . . Veré que me queda.

- Tienes una buena figura Serena, seguro que todo te queda bien.

.

.

- Mira papá ese me gusta.- Endy señalo un cachorro que estaba detrás de una jaula de explosión.

- Mmm. . .- Darien miro al animalito que su hijo le señalaba.- Se ve muy pequeño. ¿Estás seguro de que serás responsable con él?

- Si papá, prometo ser muy responsable. . .

- Darien. . . Endymion.- Una voz femenina.

Darien noto que su hijo se puso tenso, le sujeto con más fuerza la mano en lo que ambos se volvían a ver a la mujer que había interrumpido el momento, por su parte el pelinegro mayor sabía que no quería hablar con esa mujer.

- Esmeralda. . .- Murmuro.

- ¿Cómo es posible que llevando tantos días en esta ciudad no hayas llevado al pequeño para que yo lo viera?

- Yo no quiero. . .- Endy se refugio tras las piernas de su padre.

- Ya lo has visto.- Darien miro fríamente a la peliverde.- Endymion no quiere estar cerca de ti.

- Pero es mi sobrino.- La mujer dio unos pasos hacia delante.

- ¡No!- Grito aterrado Endy.- No quiero papá, no quiero ir con esa mujer mala.

- Vete Esmeralda, por mucho que Endy sea tu sobrino él no quiere estar contigo.

- ¡No puedes. . .!

- Señora.- El encargado del refugio de mascotas se acercó.- Tendrá que irse, está causando alboroto.

- Pero. . . Pero. . .

- Váyase por favor.

- Bien. . .- Esmeralda lo miro con furia.- Esto no se quedara así, se lo diré a mi hermana.

- ¿Papá?- Endy tiro se su pantalón cuando vio a la mujer salir de la tienda.- No quiero que venga ea mujer que dice ser mi mamá. . . Yo quiero a la maestra Serena. . .

- Tranquilo.- Darien se acuclillo para quedar a la altura de su hijo.- Nada malo te va a pasar, yo no dejare que Beryl te haga daño.

- ¿Papá?

- Dime.

- Puedes llevarme con la maestra Serena.

- Cariño. . . Eso no se puede ahora, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana en clases.

- Mmm. . . Podemos al menos llevarnos el cachorro que me gusto.

- Claro que si, vamos a hacer los papeles.- Darien lo alzo en sus brazos.- ¿Cómo lo llamaras?

- Mmm. . . No sé. . . ¿Qué nombre te gusta?

- Pues. . . Veamos. . .

.

.

- Malachite quiero que me digas dos puntos cardinales.- Pidió Serena.

- Si maestra. . .- El pequeño se levantó de su asiento.- El norte y el sur.

- Muy bien. . .- La rubia reviso su lista.- Endymion ahora tu di los otros dos que quedan

- Si. . . Quedan el este y el oeste maestra.

- Perfecto. . . Ambos se gana una carita sonriente.- Les sonrió.

- ¡Si!

- Bien. . .- En ese momento el timbre del receso sonó.- Vayan a jugar afuera.

- ¡Si!- El grupo de niñas y niños corrieron hacia fuera, menos uno, Endymion.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Serena se acercó hacia el pequeño.

- No maestra.- De todos modos el niño estaba evidentemente afectada.

- Puedes decirme pequeño.- Se sento en una silla cerca de él.- Puedes confiar en mi.

- Tengo miedo maestra.

- ¿Por qué? Dime por qué tienes miedo.

- Hace unos días nos encontramos con una mujer. . . Una mujer tan mala como esa que se hace llamar mi madre.

- ¿Quién?

- Se llama Esmeralda.- Murmuro el pequeño.

- La conozco.

- Ella dijo que quería que yo fuera a verla, pero no quiero, es mala conmigo.

- Estoy segura de que tu padre no dejara que nadie te haga daño.

- Eso mismo dijo él, que no dejaría que nadie me hiciera daño, usted piensa igual que él.- El pequeño la miro con decisión.- Maestra. . .

- Dime.

- ¿Se casaría usted con mi padre?

De pronto Serena quiso huir de ahí tan rápido como podía, no se había esperado para nada ese tipo de preguntas, de modo que se quedó en silencio.

- Yo. . .

- Lo siento maestra, mi padre me había dicho que no tenía que hacerle esa clase de preguntas, pero no pude evitarlo.

- Tranquilo.- Le acaricio la mejilla.

- Es que quiero una madre que me quiera y mi papá necesita alguien que lo cuide, y como usted fue su novia hace años.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Él tiene muchas fotos de usted en el cuarto, tiene una foto que hiso en el computador donde salgo yo y usted, mi papá dice que eso se llama photoshop o algo así.

- Entiendo.- No dejo pasar ese hecho.- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarte de esa mala mujer, ve y juego con tus amigos.

- Si maestra, gracias por no enfadarse con mi pregunta.

- Ve tranquilo pequeño.

Serena sonrió hasta que vio al niño salir del salón, una vez a sola sintió el deseo de hacer solo una cosa, busco en su bolso el teléfono móvil, de inmediato marco el número del hospital.

- Hospital. . .

- Disculpe.- Interrumpió a la recepcionista.- Podría darme con la consulta del doctor Chiba.

- Un momento por favor.

Respiro hondo no iba a decir ningún insulto por si acaso algún niño estaba cerca de ahí, pero tampoco iba a contener la rabia que sentía.

- Consulta del doctor Chiba. . .- Le respondió una voz.

- Necesito hablar con Darien Chiba. . .

- El doctor esta atendiendo ahora. . .

- Dígale que Serena Tsukino quiere hablar con él, estoy segura que tomara mi llamada.

- Veré que puedo hacer.

- ¿Serena?- Tomaron su llamada casi al instante.- Que alegría que me llamaras mi amor. . .

- No voy a dejar que manipules la mente de un niño tan dulce y amoroso como Endymion.- Dijo conteniendo la rabia.

- Serena no comprendo de que hablas. . .

- Pues dejame que te lo explique.- La rubia apretó el teléfono móvil.- Endy me pregunto que quería casarme contigo.

- ¿Qué hiso qué?

- Lo que has oído. . . Dice que él necesita una madre y tu una esposa para que te cuide.

- Mi pequeño conoce lo que mi corazón desea mi amor.

- No digas tonterías. . . Además aquello de que has hecho un photoshop conmigo y con Endymion.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Pues está mal, no tiene por qué confundir a Endymion. . .

- Parece que quieres mucho a mi hijo Serena.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, si sigues asi tendré que hablar seriamente con tu madre. . .

- Mi amor, no tienes por qué preocuparte, hablare con Endymion, no tenia porque decirte eso.

- No lo regañes por favor, él no tiene la culpa de tus maquinaciones.

- Bien no diré nada, todo lo que tu me pidas mi amor. . .

- Darien por favor.- Estaba enrabiada.- No sigas. . .

- Te amo y no me voy a cansar de decírtelo, por cierto nos vemos está noche.

- ¿De qué hablas. . .?- Escucho el tono de marcado del teléfono.- ¡Darien!

.

.

- Sabes que va a matarte. . .- Murmuro Andrew que estaba frente a su amigo, lo miro colgar el teléfono y hablo.- ¿No tienes miedo que te tire una copa de vino en la cara?

- Por ella podré soportar lo que sea. . .

- Darien. . . Darien. . . Darien. . . No te das cuenta de que estas metiendo en un juego peligroso.

- La amo. . .

- ¿Nunca le has hablado de todo lo que te paso con Beryl. . .?

- Ella nunca me ha querido escuchar.

- Entiendo. . . Lo único que puede decirte es que vayas con cuidado, deberías darle tiempo y saltar sobre ella cada que tienes una oportunidad.

- Lita que te quiere, no la heriste como yo lo hice con Serena.

- Deberías haberle dicho todo desde el principio.- Murmuro el rubio.- Desde el principio cuando ella te dijo que estaba embarazada, aun cuando desconfiabas de que fuera verdad.

- Sabes que no quise decirle nada porque confiaba ciegamente en que esa maldita estuviese mintiendo.

- Lo sé, ambos supusimos eso. . .

- Por cierto. ¿A qué hora están citada nuestras chicas?

- Pasare a recoger a mi chica a la casa de Serena, y llegaremos al restaurante a eso de las ocho.

- Perfecto, entrare a eso de las ocho y diez.

- De esa forma te aseguras de que ella se quede, no querrá llamar la atención.

- Exactamente.

- Solo deseo que todo te salga bien.- Andrew de pronto sonrió de buena gana.- Y que después de esta noche conserves tu cabeza.

.

.

Serena se sentó frente al tocador de su cuarto para verificar que su sencillo maquillaje estuviese bien, aun no estaba muy convencida de ir a esa cena, mucho mechos al saber que haría de par de una persona que no conocía, pero por su amiga lo haría, le debía mucho a Lita, gracias a ella había aprendido a hacer postres, el timbre de la casa sonó.

- Debe ser Andrew.- La castaña que salió del baño pues estaba acabando de peinarse le hablo.- Estoy tan nerviosa.

- Tranquila.- Serena se levanto.- Termina de arreglarte, yo ya estoy lista, bajare a recibirlo y ofrecerle algo.

- Muchas gracias Serena, he abusado mucho de ti al invadir tu casa de esta forma, pero mi apartamento es tan pequeño. . .

- No te preocupes, considera esta una segunda casa.- Le dijo.- Ahora voy a bajar.

- Gracias.

La rubia acabo escogiendo un vestido sencillo de color rosa, no tenías muchas expectativas de esa cena, solo iba a apoyar a su mejor amiga, así que antes de abrir la puerta puso su mejor sonrisa para recibir al novio de Lita.

- Buenas noches Andrew.- Insto al hombre de entrar.- Lita esta por bajar. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?

- No muchas gracias Serena.- El rubio entro llevando un ramo de flores en las manos.

- ¿Vienes solo? Creí que Lita me dijo que traerías a un amigo del trabajo.

- Él se reunirá con nosotros en el restaurante.

- Comprendo.

- Ya estoy lista.- Lita bajo caminando lentamente.- Andrew mi amor. . .

- Mi preciosa.- El hombre le entrego las flores.- Son para ti, espero que te gusten.

- Son hermosas gracias.

- Si ya están listas. . .- Andrew las miro a las dos.- ¿Nos vamos?

- Si

.

.

- Estas muy elegante papá.- Endymion miro a su progenitor.- ¿Vas a salir?

- Si mi pequeño.- Darien miro a su hijo.- Quiero ir a recuperar a mi novia.

- ¿Saldrás con la maestra Serena?

- Si. . . Aunque aun estoy molesto por aquello que le dijiste.

- Lo siento papá. . .

- Yo lo sé, pero tienes que tener cuidado con lo que dices, ya hable contigo.

- Lo sé papá. . . Lo siento.

- Lo sé, ven.- Darien le sonrió.- Deséame suerte.

- Yo quiero que la maestra Serena sea mi mamá.

- Y lo será.- Murmuro más para si mismo.

.

.

- Este lugar es hermoso mi amor.- La castaña miro a su novio.- Gracias por traernos aquí.

- Quería que fuese lo mejor para ti y para tu amiga.

- ¿Tu amigo vendrá pronto?

Serena apretó disimuladamente el menú, no estaba segura de estar ahí, en cualquier momento iba a llegar ese hombre desconocido, iba a estar tranquila, pero tampoco estaba entusiasmada por conocer a ese hombre.

- Ahí viene. . .- Oyó la voz de Andrew.

- Buenas noches. . .

Serena dio un respingo en la silla, ella reconocía esa voz, lentamente se dio vuelta para poder corroborar sus sospechas.

- Serena. . .- Darien le sonrió, iba vestido con un traje de sastre muy elegante, le extendió un ramo de rosas rojas.- Son para ti.

- Yo. . .- Miro a Lita, por la expresión de ella supo que su amiga no tenia idea de que Darien iba a ser el hombre.

- Espero no incomodarte Serena.- El pelinegro la miro a los ojos.

- Por lo visto ustedes se conocen.- Andrew murmuro, el rubio había intentado sonar lo más sincero posible.

- ¿Ya han pedido?- Darien se sentó al lado de Serena.- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien. . . Yo estoy bien. . .

- Pareces confundida.

- Pues lo estoy. . . No espere que. . .

Recordó entonces que más de alguna vez había oído de la boca de Endymion el nombre de Andrew, debía de haber supuesto entonces que era el mismo Andrew doctor y amigo de Darien y también novio de su amiga.

- Yo. . . Quiero ir al tocador.- Se levantó Rápidamente.

- Yo voy contigo. . .- Lita hiso lo misma que su amigo.

- Te dije que esto podía pasar.- Andrew miro a su amigo.- Ahora estoy seguro que Lita me odiara.

- No digas eso. . . Lita no te dejara de querer, además ella siempre ha sabido lo que siento por ella.

- De todas formas. . .

- Tranquilízate Andrew, Serena solo se puso muy nerviosa, la conozco bien.

.

.

.

- Serena no tenia idea lo siento. . .- Lita se acerco a su amiga una vez que ambas estaban en la seguridad de los baños femeninos.

- No te preocupes, es solo que verdaderamente no estaba preparada para verlo, y menos que estuviese tan guapo.- Murmuro la rubia mientras se miraba en el espejo.

- Serena. . . ¿Por qué no la admites?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que nunca has dejado de quererlo.

- Eso parece. . . Aun lo quiero, pero tengo un miedo terrible a ser traicionada otra vez.

- Es comprensible, lo único que te queda por hacer en hacerle frente y de la mejor manera.

- ¿Pero cómo?

- Te lo explicare. . .

.

.

- ¿No crees que están tardando mucho?- Pregunto Darien

- ¿Ahora tú eres el nervioso?- Pregunto lleno de ironía el rubio.

- Quizá se fue por otra salida. . .

- O quizá viene ahí con mi novia.- Señalo el rubio.

- Serena. . .- Darien se pudo se pie para ayudarla a sentarse.- Por favor.

- Gracias Darien.- La rubia le sonrió.- ¿Pedimos ahora?

- Por supuesto.- Un nervioso pelinegro alzo la mano para llamar la atención del camarero.

- Bueno esta cena era para conocer a nuestras amistades.- Murmuro Andrew un tanto confundido por el tranquilo ambiente de la pareja frente suyo.- Como ya saben Lita y yo somos novios, y queremos que nuestra relación sea seria y de compromiso.

- Muchas felicidades Lita y Andrew.- Serena les sonrió.- Quiero que sean muy felices juntos.

-Opino lo mismo.- Darien alzo su copa.- Un brindis por esta hermosa pareja.

- Muchas gracias.- Andrew tomo la mano de su novia.- Cuando llegue a esta ciudad fue para enfrentarme a un importante desafío, hacerme cargo como jefe de la unidad de enfermedades respiratorias, nunca pensé que aquí iba a encontrar a una hermosa chica que robaría mi corazón desde la primera vez que entre en su tienda muerto de hambre.

Ese último comentario desato la risa de todos en la mesa, comenzaron a comer y el ambiente fue relativamente tranquilo, de vez en cuando Darien podía una mano sobre su espalda, a lo que ella se obligaba mentalmente a parecer indiferente, aunque ciertamente por dentro ese toque la dejaba desecha.

- Andrew y yo nos conocimos durante el primer año de universidad.- Darien hablaba con una voz atrayente.- Hemos sido amigos desde ese entonces y más ahora que el cuida de la salud de mi hijo.

- Endymion parece un chico muy saludable.- Comento Lita.

- La salud del pequeño ha mejorado mucho, y eso se debe a vario factores, entre ellos el buen clima que le ayuda a tener una mejor respiración de un aire más puro y limpio.- Fue el comentario de Andrew.

- Yo lo he visto muy activo y sin ningún problema.- Murmuro Serena.- Y creo que eso le hace bien, he visto los cambios en estas primeras semanas de clases, paso de ser un niño introvertido en el alma del curso, a las niñas parece gustarles mucho, pero él se muestra indiferente.

- Es un Chiba, no nos interesamos más que por nuestra única mujer.

Evito tomar en cuenta ese comentario, más cuando al haberlo dicho Darien la estaba mirando a ella directamente a los ojos. No podía creer que él hubiese dicho eso, más cuando era el causante del profundo dolor que años atrás había sufrido ella.

- De todas formas hay cosas que Endymion no puede pasar por alto y es el hecho de que no puede realizar actividad física alguna durante los siguientes años.- Andrew bebió de su trago.

- ¿El pequeño tendrá una mejoría algún día?- Pregunto Serena.- Debe ser muy frustrante para él no poder hacer las cosas que hace cualquier niño de su edad.

- Hay una operación. . .- Comento Darien.- Pero debe hacerse cuando los pulmones de Endy estén desarrollado y eso no puede ser antes de los diez años.

Serena sintió la enorme necesidad de abrazar a Endymion, un niño como él debía sentirse muy triste, no supo por qué pero quiso pasar más tiempo con el pequeño.

Posteriormente y mientras comían el postre Serena se dio cuenta de la felicidad que rodeaba a su amiga y el rubio, no quería hacer un mal trio de modo que tendría que pedirle a Darien que la llevara a casa.

- La cena fue estupenda. . .- Comento Andrew, los cuatro iban saliendo del restaurante, los novios adelante y los demás atrás en un incómodo silencio.- ¿No les parece?

- Si. . .- Lita, que iba de la mano de su novio sonrió.- La noche esta preciosa.

- ¿Quieres que demos un paseo por el parque mi amor?

- Me gustaría. . .- La castaña se volvió para mirarla.- Serena. . .

- Tranquila, no hay problema.

- Yo puede llevarte Serena.- Comento Darien.

- ¿Ves?- La rubia miro a su amiga.- Darien me llevara a casa, ten una buena noche tu y Andrew.

- Gracias.- Vio en la mirada de su amiga que realmente lamentaba eso, pero no iba a dejar que Lita perdiese una oportunidad de estar con su novio.

- Vamos Serena.- Darien le puso una mano en la espalda.

- Si.

- Andrew y Lita son una hermosa pareja, seguramente dentro de poco se casaran.

- Mmm. . . Creo que tienes razón, ese evidente que se quieres mucho.

- Serena. . . ¿Resientes que haya sido yo el que hubiese aparecido en la cena?

- No, aunque debo confesar que tenia toda la evidencia para pensar en que podías ser tú.

- Comprendo. . .- Darien le quito la alarma al automóvil.- Vamos.

- ¿Tu sabias que yo iba a estar verdad?- Serena miro a Darien a los ojos antes de entrar en el coche.- Por eso me dijiste aquello cuando terminamos de hablar.

- Si. . . Yo solo quería estar así contigo, rodeados de nuestros mejores amigos, quería que te dieras cuenta de que tenías todo para volver a confiar y creer en mí y en lo que nunca he dejado de sentir por ti.

- Darien. . .

- Ya lo sé, mejor no digo nada.

- Tu mismo lo has dicho.

El coche comenzó a moverse y Serena sintió de pronto el cansancio de su semana de trabajo, encontró el asiento muy cómodo de modo que comenzó a dormitar.

Darien miro de reojo a su amada, aunque el camino a su casa era corto decidió dar unas cuantas vuelta más, encendió el aire caliente del coche, de esa forma le daría un ambiente cálido para que ella durmiera tranquilamente.

Verla dormir de ese modo tan tranquila y sin que nada la perturbarse solo provocaba en él el deseo de llevarse a su casa, meterla en su cuarto y no dejarla salir de ahí hasta que admitiera que aún lo quería, pero tenía que darle tiempo y espacio. Llego hasta la casa de ella y la bajo en brazos del auto, abrió la puerta sin dificultad y subió las escaleras, no tenía idea de si Serena dormía en el cuarto que usaba antes de que él se fuera a la universidad pero tomo el camino hasta el cuarto principal.

- Veamos.- La dejo tendida en la cama, había señale que le hacían creer que ella ahora usaba esa habitación, había alguna ropa de ella en un sillón en una esquina del cuarto, fue hasta el armario y comenzó a buscar algún pijama.

No le extraño que en vez de ver encaje y seda viera pijamas de algodón y con estampados de conejitos, así era su Serena, una chica sencilla que no le tomaba importancia a cómo vestir para dormir.

- Espero que no despiertes.- Murmuro bajito mientras le comenzaba a quitar el vestido a ella sin que se diera cuenta.- Eres muy hermosa, pero cuando vuelva a quitarte la ropa etas despierta y añorándome.

- Darien. . .- Fue el único susurro que Serena dijo en mucho tiempo.

¡Estaba soñando con él! Y por la forma en que había susurrado su nombre no era una pesadilla más bien todo lo contrario, sintió el deseo hervir en su sangre, y más tenerla desnuda frente a él, bien podría dar rienda suelta a su deseo, pero no quería que fuese así, prácticamente abusando de Serena, quería que ella se le entregara por propia voluntad como una señal de que confiaba en él.

- Darien. . .- El nuevo susurro de ella lo dejo temblando.

Serena no parecía querer despertar y era lo que más le afectaba, sabia que tenia que ser un caballero, de tomo que tomo los pantalones del pijama y se los puso, poniendo énfasis en cubrir sus hasta su cintura, aunque no dejo pasar el hecho de que Serena llevaba lencería rosa.

- Muy provocador mi amor.- Murmuro sonriendo.

Tomo la parte de arriba del pijama pero al volver a verla para ponérselo se quedó quito al tener una vista de los senos desnudos de su ex novia, era hermosa, los años la habían hecho crecer y aunque seis años atrás ella tenía una hermosa y sensual figura tenía que reconocer que los años la había favorecido mucho.

- Eres. . .- Se inclinó sobre ella para rozarle los labios.- Muy hermosa.

No resistió la tentación, sus labios comenzaron a descender, se detuvo en el mentón y se quedó ahí varios segundos, posteriormente el camino siguió hasta el cuello, y por último y no menos importante se quedó a pocos centímetros de la unión de los senos.

- ¿Qué hago contigo preciosa?

- Darien. . .- Otro susurro y este le llego hasta el más escondido rincón de su corazón.

- Junto con Endy son lo más importante para mi Serena.- Beso el hueco que había entre los dos pechos.- Y nada me hará más feliz que el que seas mi esposa y aceptes también ser una madre para mi hijo, por ahora te dejare dormir, pero desde mañana seré implacable en mi lucha por tu amor, esta noche al susurrar mi nombre con tanta pasión no has hecho más que demostrarte en que tu corazón aún hay especio para mí

Termino de vestirla con el pijama, busco entre el cuarto lápiz y papel, de modo que queria dejarle una nota escrita, cuando acabo la puso sobre el velador y se volvió para darle un beso.

- Duerme bien mi amor, sigue soñando conmigo, así como yo sueño contigo desde hace muchos años.

Al salir de la casa se volvió para ver el hogar de su amada, quizá no volviese a entrar ahí en mucho tiempo, pero al menos por ahora estaba tranquilo, aunque la tentación habia sido mucha y durante algunos segundos hubiese sentido ganas de mandar todo por la ventana y tomar a Serena como su mujer, pudo controlarse, iba a hacer las cosas bien, si iba a recuperar a Serena seria por vías del amor, no de la lujuria y la pasión.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Fenix: **No te preocupes amiga, ya se viene la competencia, y no solo para Darien, me puse a penar y mi última idea maquiavélica me hace ver que también es buena idea una competencia a Serena.

**Adileyne: **No solo Darien quiere el amor de Serena, también lo quiere Endymion, y ambos harán un equipo arrollador jijjiji.

**Princessqueen:** Hasta el momento no hay vista alguna de Beryl, pero al parecer Esmeralda ya quiere ponerse molesta.

**Camony: **No te preocupes amiga, Serena está decidida a no ser presa fácil de él, aunque por el cansancio casi casi cae en sus manos.

**Serenety86: **Esa maldita bruja de Beryl tiene que mantenerse lejos, tiene que entender que Darien no la quiere y a pesar de que quiere a Endy se arrepiente de todo lo que sucedió.

**SalyLuna: **La cena termino bien. ¿No te parece? Aunque Darien hubiese querido más, supo respetar a Serena.

**Mayilu: **Amiga siempre el doloroso enfrentar un engaño, pero tener que oír la historia de los labios de Darien, para saber qué fue lo que paso.

**Adoore: **Le fallo sí, pero aún queda pendiente el saber cómo fue que sucedió, ya que ni siquiera Darien lo recuerda y no tiene el más mínimo interés en saber la versión de Beryl.

**Rosa Cortez: **Tranquila amiga, todo indica que Darien esta vez no va a permitir que Beryl arruine nada que tenga que ver con su amada Serena.

**Sandivivaelanime: **Va a retorcerse de eso no te preocupes, nada mejor que la competencia para hacer que Darien vaya directo a su objetivo.

**Yesqui2000: **Al menos Darien quedo vivo, hay que ver después como quedo Andrew, y de qué forma fue castigado por Lita jijiji.

**Naiara Moon: **No lo intento en la cena, pero si en la intimidad de a casa de Serena, aunque supo controlarse para no faltarle el respeto a su amada.

**Vampireprincessm: **Esmeralda esta mas loca que una cabra, mira que molestar a Endy cuando sabía que él no quería estar con ella.

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T: **Darien solo oculto las cosas al principio porque estaba seguro de que todo era un engaño de Beryl, pero las cosas se les fueron de las manos.

**Luxy1985: **Más que la cena, lo importante fue lo que ocurrió después en casa de Serena, y en cuanto Beryl por ahora es solo una molestia lejana.

**Talantia: **Internamente Serena está comenzando a sentir mucho cariño por el pequeño Endymion, esperemos que ese sentimiento crezca y Serena desee ser la madre de Endy.

**Christydechiba: **Lo de Beryl no es amor, es obsesión, Neherenia también hará lo posible por que Serena acepte 100% al pequeño y lo llegue a querer como un hijo.

**Nix Sophie: **Solo falta que Serena admita de verla que ama todavía a Darien, hasta ahora solo lo dice en forma dispersa jijiji.

**Nai Sd: **Más que llama yo diría fuego incontrolable jijiji, en cuanto a lo que sucedió con Darien aún es un misterio amiga.

**Serena Potter Pataki: **Todas/os adoramos a Endy, y Serena se tomó tranquilamente la cena con Darien, aunque ya se esta planteando su defensa contra el pelinegro.

**Sailor Lady: **Entre Darien y Endymion terminaran conquistando a Serena, y ella caerá no solo en los brazos del pelinegro mayor, sino que será la mejor madre para el pequeño.

**¿Amigas/os ustedes que creen, hiso bien Darien en no aprovecharse de la situación aunque Serena lo llamase en sus sueños? Espero este nuevo capitulo les guste, buenas noches, muchos saludos.**


	6. Competencia para Serena

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Promesas inconclusas.**

**Competencia para Serena.**

- ¿Aun estas molesta conmigo?- Andrew, que estaba tendido semidesnudo en la cama de su novia, y ahora mujer, la miro suplicante.- Tienes que perdonarme mi amor. . . Es que realmente quería ayudar a mi amigo..

- Y lo entiendo.- La castaña le sonrió.- Aunque de todas formas creo que debiste decírmelo antes.

- Hubieses prevenido a Serena y eso era lo que Darien quería evitar.- El hombre la beso, tener a su mujer cubierta solo con una delgada y casi transparente sabana era toda una tentación.- Pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante te diré todo.

- Andrew. . .- La castaña miro a su amante.- ¿Tu sabes como fue que sucedió todo?

- ¿Te refieres a Beryl verdad?

- Si. . .- Fue un débil susurro.

- Te voy a contar todo lo que Darien me dijo. . .

.

.

Despertó sintiéndose extraña en muchos sentidos, primero no recordaba haber llegado a su casa y naturalmente no había bebido, mucho menos sabia como había ido a dar a su cama y vestida con uno de sus pijamas, se sentó en la cama tratando de acordarse, pero nada le venia a su mente, la última imagen era cuando había estado sentada en el coche junto con Darien.

- ¿Darien. . .?

¿Sería posible que él la hubiese dejado en la cama? Se levantó buscando una explicación, pero se quedo quieta al ver una hoja de papel en la mesita de noche junto a su cama, sin leerla complemente reconoció la letra.

_Hermosa Serena:_

_Como soy un caballero no me aproveche de ti, solo te deje en tu cama y me asegure que estuvieses muy cómoda a la hora de dormir, espero que el pijama que te escogí te haya gustado._

_Un beso, Darien._

_Pd: Tienes un cuerpo precioso y no puedo esperar para poseerlo, además tus braguitas me dejaron loco._

¿Poseer su cuerpo? La única explicación para sus palabras era que Darien la hubiese visto desnuda.

- Eres una tonta Serena.- Se miró el pijama.- Si fue capaz de ponerte esto es porque te vio casi sin ropa.

No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando, pero la mayor culpable de todo era ella misma, de no haberse quedado dormida aquello nunca hubiese pasado.

.

.

- Pareces contento.- Murmuro Andrew al ver a su amigo entrar en la cafetería de los doctores.

- No soy el único por lo visto.- El pelinegro se sentó a comer un bocadillo.- ¿Lita se enfadó mucho contigo?

- Nada que no pueda resolver.

- Me alegra saber que no hice daño en tu relación.- Darien se había sentido culpable la noche anterior.- Espero que todo vaya viento en popa con ella.

- Por cierto, hablando de mi mujer. . .- Andrew respiro hondo.- Esta mañana yo. . . Termine hablándole sobre todo lo que tú me contaste respecto a Beryl y el modo extraño en que quedó embarazada de ti.

- ¿Y te creyó?

- Es imposible saberlo, pero creo que al menos esta dispuesta a creer, y eso sería bueno, podría convencer a Serena de que te escuche.

- Eso sería muy bueno. . . Lo único que quiero es que ella me escuche y me dé la oportunidad de demostrarle que nunca quise engañarla.

- Tendrás que luchar mucho, por lo visto tu princesa no será fácil de convencer.

- Lo sé, su corazón esta muy lastimado, por eso quiero reparar mi errores y quiero hacerla feliz, quiero que junto con Endy seamos una familia.

- Es lo que has querido desde hace seis años amigo.- El rubio le palmo el hombre.- Te ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

.

.

Para mantener su mente alejada del desastre en que se había involucrado, Serena se quedó sola en la sala de clases mientras los niños estaban en el receso largo, tenía muchos examines que corregir y mucho trabajo que quería adelantar.

- Maestra. . . Maestra. . .- Malachite entro corriendo casi sin aire.

- ¿Qué pasa querido?- La rubia miro al pequeño, seguramente se trataba de algún problemas de pequeños.

- Es Endy maestra. . .

Algo en sus interior se remeció, se levantó de su asiento, llevaba rato sintiendo extraña y ahora comprendía porque.

- ¿Qué tiene?

- El muy tonto se puso a jugar futbol y comenzó a sentirse mal, está en el patio.

Corrió a toda velocidad hacia el patio, vio al pequeño tendido en el suelo, cayo de rodillas a su lado y lo tomo en brazos.

- ¿Qué tienes mi pequeño?- Le pregunto mirando al pequeño que estaba pálido.

- Me falta el aire. . .- Murmuro el pequeño con voz baja y con dificultad.

- Te llevare a la enfermería.

- No quiero morir maestra.

Serena se quedó helada ante las palabras del niño, lo tomo con mayor fuerza y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hasta la enfermería. No quería que nada malo le sucediese a una criatura inocente.

- Gea. . . Gea. . .- Entro en la enfermería.- ¿Gea donde esta?

- Aquí maestra Serena.- La enfermera del colegio salió del baño y la miro asustada.- ¿Qué tiene el pequeño?

- No puede respirar, sufre de problemas a la respiración. . . No sé que hacer. . .

- Tranquila, pone al pequeño en la camilla de haya.- Señalo la joven enfermera.

- Si. . . Tratare de llamar a su padre. . .

- ¡No!- Grito el pequeño que se sujetó con fuerza a ella.- No me deje maestra. . . No quiero morirme lejos de usted. . .

- No digas eso mi amor.- Serena le dio un beso en la frente.- Deja que Gea te ayude, yo no estaré lejos.

- Si. . .- Susurro bajito.

- Ahora vuelvo.

Serena tuvo que salir al corredor, no quería ponerse nerviosa frente al niño, tomo su móvil y comenzó a marcar rápidamente, no sabía si Darien estaba en consulta a no, pero tenía que decirle lo que estaba pasando con su pequeño.

- ¿Serena. . .?- Contesto al tercer tono de marcado.- No sabes lo feliz que me pone que me llames. . .

- Darien ahora no.- Corto ella.- Se trata de trata de Endymion, necesito que vengas a estar con él, al parecer tuvo alguna especie de ataque, no sé qué hacer, tengo miedo.

- Tranquila voy para allá, iré con Andrew también. . .

- Date prisa.

- Si.- Corto la comunicación.

Entro de nuevo en la enfermeria, al ver a Endymion tendido en la camilla, no sabia que hacer, estaba realmente aterrada y rogaba a todos los cielos que nada le sucediese a ese pequeño.

- Tendrá que ir al hospital.- Gea se le acerco.- Le di los primeros auxilios y ya esta más calmado, aun así y debido a su estado de salud prefiero que sea trasladado, ya llamé el hospital.

. Yo hable con su padre, viene en camino.

- Maestra. . .- Endy levanto su mano.- Maestra Serena.

- Estoy aquí.- Le dijo ella mientras se acercaba.- Siempre voy a cuidar de ti mi amor.

- Gracias maestra.

Serena se sentó en la camilla y Endymion se acurruco contra ella, desesperado por tener contacto con la mujer que quería fuese su madre.

- Yo siempre estaré a tu lado.- Murmuro la rubia sin darse cuenta realmente de sus palabras.

- Endy. . .- Darien abrió estrepitosamente la puerta de la enfermería, tras él iba Andrew, quien fue al lado del pequeño.

- Hola Endy. . . ¿Dime cuéntame que hiciste?

El pequeño le explico paso a paso como es que había acabado jugando un partido de futbol, al parecer una pelota había rodado hacia él y el grupo de niños que había estado jugando lo habían invitado a unirse al ver que Endymion les devolvía la pelota con un gran pase.

- Mmm. . . Sabes que te había pedido que no hicieses ese tipo de cosas. . .

- Lo sé, pero como este último tiempo había comenzado a sentirme bien no creí que. . .

- Ya mi cielo.- Lo consoló Serena al verlo a punto de llorar.

- Mande a llamar una ambulancia.- Comento Gea un tanto sonrojada, la joven enfermera no dejaba de ver a Darien.

- Hiso bien enfermera. . .- Darien le hablo.

- Puede llamarme Gea.- La joven sonrió.

- Bien. . . Entonces tu puedes llamarme Darien.

¿Era idea suya o ellos dos estaban coqueteando? Serena que aún estaba sentada junto a Endymion se sintió de pronto muy incómoda, si se suponía que Darien aun la quería no tenía por qué coquetear con otra mujer.

- Bueno ya que llego tu padre.- Murmuro mirando el pequeño.- Estas en buenas manos pequeño.

- Pero no quiero que se vaya maestra.

- Yo. . .- No sabia que decirle.- Mi cielo tengo que ir a clases no puedo dejar a tus demás compañeros.

- Mmm. . . Lo entiendo.

- Yo puedo ir con ustedes al hospital.- Murmuro Gea sonrojada mirando a Darien.

- Mientras no sea un impedimento en su trabajo.

La rubia noto como la joven enfermera se sonrojo ante una simple sonrisa de Darien, no supo cómo reaccionar de modo que se acercó al pequeño y le sonrió.

- Quedas en buenas manos, yo me tengo que ir con tus compañeros, pero sabes que estaré preocupada por ti mi cielo.

- Si maestra.- Asintió el pequeño.

- Ya me voy a clases.- Le hablo al resto de las persones, pero se volvió para ver a los ojos a Darien.- Por favor señor Chiba, no dude en ponerme al tanto del estado de salud del pequeño. . . Ahora me retiro.

Salió de la enfermería queriendo echarse a correr, pero ella tenis dignidad, aun estaba molesta con Darien por haberse aprovechado de ella la noche anterior y más ahora que todo parecía indicar que correspondía a los coqueteos de Gea.

- Serena.- Darien la sujeto a pocos metros de haber caminado.- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Tienes cara de preguntarme eso?- Se volvió para verlo con rabia.- Primero casi te aprovechas de mi y ahora coqueteas delante mío con una chica. . .

- Mi amor. . .- Darien evito reír mientras la sujetaba de los hombros.- Primero que todo. . . No me aproveche de ti, aunque eras un gran tentación. . . Tu cuerpo mi amor me dejo loco el resto de la noche.

- Guarda silencio.- Ella intento taparle la boca.- Alguien puede escucharte.

- Dejame terminar lo que estaba diciendo. . .- Darien le sonrió.- Yo nunca me aprovechare de ti, la única forma en que te posea será que tú correspondas mis caricia, que me pidas que te haga el amor. . .

- No. . .- Intento zafarse.

- Y por ultimo. . . Yo no estaba coqueteando con esa enfermera, por si no lo recuerdas el pequeño que tuvo ese ataque de problemas de respiración es mi hijo, estaba preocupado por él.

- Yo. . . Yo. . .

- Tu nada, aunque me encanta que sientas celos, estos no están justificados, además esa enfermera no me gusta. . . Sabes que te amo.

- Cállate.- Logro apartarse.- No quiero que vuelvas a repetir. . .

Darien asalto la boca femenina con rapidez, no iba a permitir que Serena le impidiese decirle cuanto la amaba, esa rubia iba acabar reconociendo que aun lo quería, estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella.

Lucho y lucho, pero finalmente perdió la batalla interna entre la razón y sus sentimientos, Darien era su perdición, no tenía armas para luchar contra él y en el fondo sabía que terminaría en sus redes tarde o temprano.

- Ejem. . .- Alguien, que tosió cerca de ellos los obligo a separase, era Setsuna.- Lo siento no quería interrumpirlos. . . Pero oi que Endymion estaba en la enfermería. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿No ha sido nada grave verdad?

- Esta bien. . . Solo fue el susto.- Murmuro Darien.- De todos modos lo llevare al hospital, solo para hacerle los chequeos de rutina.

- Espero que este bien.- Setsuna miro al pelinegro y después a la rubia.- Maestra Serena no es bueno que tenga a los pequeños mucho tiempo solos.

- Si. . .- Serena se apartó.- Ire inmediatamente.

Darien la vio irse, aunque tuvo deseos de seguirla para seguirla besando sabia que primero estaba la salud de su hijo, iba a volverse para ir a la enfermería otra vez y poder llevarse a Endy al hospital, pero alguien lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo.

- Tienes que cuidarla Darien. . .- Le hablo la directora.- Serena ya sufrió mucho en el pasado, no sé bien que fue lo que sucedió, pero el futuro se ve nublado para ustedes, sin embargo como dicen después la tormenta. . .

- Viene la calma.- Completo el pelinegro, desde sus tiempos como estudiante de ese colegio siempre había escuchado que esa mujer tenia poderes para ver el futuro.- ¿Qué es lo que ve directora?

- La sombra que siempre ha nubado tu vida no descansará hasta destruir lo que intentas recuperar.

- No dejare que arruine mi vida otra vez. . .- La sola idea de que volvieran a apartarlo de Serena lo enfurecía.

- Cuídala a ella y a Endymion, no me gustan las cosas que veo para ustedes tres. . .

- ¿Qué más puede ver?

- Mi mente se nubla, lo siento, no es mucho lo que puede decirte.- Le sonrió la mujer mayor.- Ahora ve con tu hijo Darien, ya tendrás tiempo para estar con Serena. . . Por cierto le gustan los chocolates. . . Aunque eso es algo que ya sabes.

- Si.

.

.

- Serena tienes que admitir lo que tratas de negarte a ti misma desde que volviste a ver a Darien. . .- Murmuro Lita.- ¿Aun lo amas?

- Ya no sé que pensar. . . Cuando me besa me siento como si de nuevo fuésemos novios del colegio, pero a mi mente comienzan a llegar las imágenes de él abrazado a Beryl, besándola, haciéndole el amor. . .

- Serena.- Lita la miro moviendo su cabeza negativamente.- Así solo te torturas. ¿Nunca te has preguntado que fue lo que sucedió entre Beryl y Darien?

- Siempre me hago esa pregunta, pero no quiero saber la respuesta, no quiero saber cómo fue que estuvieron juntos mientras él me juraba amor y me hacía promesas de matrimonio.

- Serena. . .

La campañilla de la entrada de la cafetería sonó, ese día Serena se había comprometido a ayudar a su amiga, dando que en aquella época muchos clubes de ancianos iban a los pueblos y ciudades más cercanas al campo para hacer turismo.

- Maestra.- Endymion entro en la tienda y se acercó a ella.- Ya me siento mucho mejor.

- Eso puede ver.- Le sonrió, estaba feliz de ver a Endy tan repuesto, se había quedado sumamente preocupada.- Me alegra que estes bien.

- Mi papá y Andrew dicen que tengo que tomarme las cosas con calma.

- Entiendo.- Disimuladamente miro en todas direcciones.- ¿Vienes solo?

- Papá esta bajándose del auto, yo sali a penas estaciono. . .- El pequeño se volvió hacia la puerta.- Mire ahí viene.

Darien entro llevando consigo una gran caja, todo parecía indicar que era un juguete, de modo que solo sonrió cuando Endymion fue hasta donde su padre.

- Compramos un modelo a escala del primer estadio de futbol que se hiso en este país.

- Entiendo. . .- Miro a Darien a los ojos solo por un par de segundos.

- Endymion quería pasar a saludarte y mostrarte cual es su nuevo desafío.

- Espero que puedas lograrlo pequeño.

- Lo tendré listo antes del fin de semana.- La mirada del niño estaba cargada de entusiasmo.- ¿Maestra?

- Dime pequeño. . .

- ¿Le gustaría cenar conmigo el vienes por la noche?

- Yo. . .- Miro a Darien, iba a matarlo, le había dicho que no manipulara al pequeño, pero al verlo alzar sus hombros se quedó confundida.

- Papá tendrá turno esa noche y la abuelita Neherenia tiene la reunión de damas de la ciudad.- Murmuro el pequeño al verla dudar.- Podemos ver una película después de comer.

- Bueno si es así. . . Entonces acepto, será un agrado cenar contigo Endymion.

- Puede decirme Endy, todos me llaman así en casa.

- Bien. . . Endy.- Le sonrió.

- ¿Endymion?- Lita llamo la atención del niño, tenía en sus manos una pequeña bandeja de cupcakes y leche.- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Mucha. . .- El pequeño educadamente se volvió hacia su padre.- ¿Puedo?

- Si pequeño ve tranquilo.

- ¡Si!- El niño corrió hasta la esquina donde Lita lo esperaba.

- Serena. . .- Darien se le acerco.- No tenia idea que Endymion te iba a pedir eso, cuando me pidió que lo trajera aquí me dijo que solo quería mostrarte el modelo a escala que compramos no que. . .

- Tranquilo.- Le sonrió.- No me importa cenar con Endy.

- ¿De verdad?

- Será un agrado comer con Endynion, es un niño muy dulce y. . .

La campanilla de la puerta volvió a sonar, solo que esta vez quien entraba no era un cliente frecuente, de hecho era la primera vez que veía a la enfermera del colegio entrar en la cafetería.

- Buenas tardes Gea.- Murmuro.- ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?

- Puede ser un café. . . Darien que coincidencia.- La chica saludo al pelinegro.- No sabía que frecuentabas esta cafetería.

- Pues vengo de vez en cuanto.

Serena se alejo de aquellos dos, no quería tener que escuchar su platica, ya bastante había soportado aquel día en el colegio como para tener que verlos ahora en la cafetería.

- Maestra Serena.- El pequeño volvió comiendo un cupcake.- Esto esta rico, Lita dijo que usted los había hecho.

- Me alegro que te gusten pequeño.

- ¿Ese no es mi papá conversando con la enfermera Gea?- El pequeño señalo hasta el lugar donde estaba su progenitor.- Parece que se lleva bien con esa mujer. . .

- Por tu tono de voz pienso que no te agrada la enfermera.

- Le sonríe mucho a mi papá y eso no me gusta, además cuando me llevaron en el hospital durante la mañana no dejaba de aferrarse al brazo de papá.

- Entiendo. . .

- Creo que ella piensa que puede ser la novia de papá, la oí preguntarle si tenía novia.

- Ya veo. . .- Serena miro de reojo a Darien, sentía como la rabia la invadía, aquel estúpido no se cuidaba para nada, Endymion iba a malinterpretar todo lo que sucediese a su alrededor.

- Papá.- Endymion llamo la atención de su padre.- Mira prueba esto, lo hiso la maestra.

- Veamos.- Darien dejo se lado su conversación con la chica para acercarse a ellos dos.

Serena iba a decir algo, pero prefirió callar, deseaba que Darien se atragantara con el pastelillo, pero nada de eso iba a ocurrir.

- Yo tengo que seguir haciendo algunas cosas.- Murmuro, luego miro al pequeño.- Me alegro que este bien, me asuste mucho, pero estoy feliz de verte.

- Ya me siento mejor.- El niño puso sus brazos como si fuera fisicoculturista.

- Serena yo quisiera hablar contigo. . .

- No tengo tiempo Darien. . .- Lo miro a los ojos, y le hablo bajito.- Además tienes que volver con tu enfermera preferida.

- Ya te dije que no. . .

- Mañana nos vemos en clases pequeño.- Le dijo sonriendo a Endymion.

Pudo encontrar refugio en la cocina, sin siquiera mirar por la ventana se dedico a trabajar como loca, iba a de un lado al otro cocinando y haciendo las nuevas mezclas para los cupcakes.

- Serena.- Lita se le acerco con cuidado.- Ya estamos cerrando deja de hacer eso. . .

- No puedo, la mezcla se echara a perder si. . .

- ¡Serena!- Lita le quito el bol de las manos.- Estas muy nerviosa, ya llame un taxi para que te lleve a tu casa.

- Lo siento.- Poco a poco volvió a la realidad.- Es que ver a Darien con esa chica me puso nerviosa. . .

- Más bien celosa. . .- Lita le tendió su bolso.- Anda vete a casa, no tienes de que preocuparte, no creo que Darien le interese de verdad esa chica.

- Pero ella si está decidida a ir por él.

- Sabes que si entras en la batalla te quedaras con Darien.- Le dijo la castaña.- Sabes que él esta interesado en ti, pero eres tú quien no le esta alentado la ilusión de poder reconquistarte.

- ¿Y pretendes que vaya ahora a su casa y me lanza a sus brazos?

- No, claro que no, pero si tu lo quieres como es evidente que así, es creo que deberías comenzar a volver a confiar en él, y la única forma de hacer eso es volviendo a tener una relación con él.

- No puedo. . . No quiero que me vuelva a romper el corazón.

- Beryl ahora está muy lejos, según lo que me dijo Andrew no han sabido de ella desde hace más de un año.

- No solo es Beryl quien me preocupa, Gea también, ella es muy hermosa y joven. . .

- Serena apenas si tienes veintitrés, no eres tan vieja.- Murmuro Lita entre risas.- Solo buscas excusas para no saber qué hacer con Darien.

- Tienes razón. . . Me iré a casa, que tengas buena noche.

- Tu igual, vete a casa y duerme, recuerda que mañana tienes clases.

.

.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo pequeño?- Darien estaba arropando a su hijo.- ¿De dónde sacaste la idea de invitar a Serena a cenar contigo el viernes por la noche?

- Bueno. . . Me puse a pensar que iba a estar muy solo ese viernes, sabes que el señor Artemis tiene su noche de póker con sus amigos de la ciudad y Luna se acuesta temprano.

- Comprendo. . . Pero sabes que mi turno termina a eso de las diez. . .

- Lo sé, tengo la esperanza de que puedas llegar antes de que ella se vaya.

- Endy. . .

- Lo siento, sé que me pediste que no comentara nada pero. . .

- Gracias hijo.- Abrazo a su pequeño.- Tratare de estar aquí antes de esa hora, pero debes prometer que te harás el sorprendido de verme llegar tan temprano.

- Si papá.

- Bien ahora duérmete, que mañana tienes clases.

- Buenas noches.

.

.

- ¡Buenos días maestra!- Endymion, que venia de la mano de su padre la saludo a pocos metros.

- Hola pequeño.- Le sonrió ella, y de a poco junto las fuerza para ver a los ojos el acompañante.- Buen día Darien.

- Hola Serena. . .

- ¿Maestra ya llego Malachite?- Le pregunto Endy.

- Hace cinco minutos pequeño.- Le respondió.

- Te voy a dejar papá.- El niño se soltó de la mano.- Tengo que mostrarle a Malachite lo que hice con la tarea de ciencias.

- Ve tranquilo.- Darien sonrió al ver a su hijo alejarse.- Endy ha hecho grandes progresos, antes no tenia amigos y ahora no hace más que hablar de ese chico llamado Malachite y otro que nombra a veces Neflyte.

- Deberías verlo durante los recesos, haciendo planes con los chicos, no me sorprende que cuando sean adolecentes sean los más populares del colegio.

- Me alegro de ver a mi hijo más contento.- Darien miro a los ojos a la rubia.- Tu has hecho mucho por eso Serena.

- ¿Yo? No comprendo.

- Endymion se levanto muy animado para venir al colegio. . .

- Quizá para estar más tiempo con sus amigos. . .

- No Serena, para estar contigo y lo sabes.

- Yo. . .

- Estas siendo el mejor medicamento para mi hijo, incluso para mi.

- Darien tengo que entrar a clases. . .

- Aun no suena el timbre Serena. . .- La sujeto del brazo para evitar que se fuera.- ¿Quieres cenar conmigo esta noche?

- Yo. . .

- Sin ningún tipo de compromiso, solo como una salida de amigos

- Supongo que no habrá problemas. . .- Se rindió.

- Muchas gracias, te prometo que no hare nada que te haga sentir incomoda.- Le sonrió.- Pasare por ti a esa de las siete y media.

- Bien, estaré esperándote.

- Ya me tengo que ir, tengo una cirugía al medio día.

- Si. . .

- Serena.- Gea se le acerco posteriormente cuando la rubia caminaba hacia el salón de clases.- Te he visto conversando con Darien. . .

- Si, pero no veo que te puede importarte a ti eso.- Se detuvo mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que me gusta Darien? Quiero salir con él

- Pues no me había dado cuenta.- Se mordió el labio inferior.- Por cierto él me ha invitado a salir esta noche. . . Y he aceptado.

Era un tonta por decir eso, pero internamente se moría por restregárselo en la cara a esa chica, si Gea quería batalla la tendría, ya había dejado que le quitaran a Darien hace seis años, no dejaría que lo volvieran a hacer.

- No es cierto. . .

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Gea?- La miro a los ojos.- ¿Desde cuando vives en esta ciudad?

- Hace dos años. . . Pero no comprendo.

- Darien y yo tenemos una historia en común, fuimos novios hace seis años, y ahora pretendemos volver a tener esa relación, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones porque no dejare que me quites a Darien.

- No te creo. . . No puede ser.

- Piensa lo que quieras.- La rubia miro a su contrincante.- Darien y yo íbamos a casarnos, pero la cosas no salieron bien. . . Ahora si pretendes interferir tu serás la que salga lastimada Gea.

Sin esperar algún tipo de reacción de la enfermera Serena siguió su camino, ese día tenia examen de matemáticas y necesitaba de toda su concentración para poder ayudar a sus pequeños, pues no le gustaba cuando alguien sacaba malas calificaciones.

Por otro lado sintió pena por Gea, ella no tenía por qué saber lo que hubo en el pasado con Darien, ella había sufrido mucho, y a pesar de todo quería volver a intentar confiar en Darien, aún tenía miedo, pero si se dejaba llevar por todo el pasado nunca podría ser feliz, y aunque su mente estaba hecha un caos reconocía algo, que Darien era y seria siempre parte de su felicidad.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Princessqueen: **Lita solo le ha dado el incentivo que necesitaba para acabar reconociendo que aun quería a Darien.

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T: **El pobre Darien necesito enfriar todo su cuerpo después de eso, aunque por supuesto le hiso notar a Serena que había quedado afectado.

**Serenity 86:** Los celos llegaron pero para Serena a Darien pronto lo invadirá ese bicho detestable jijiji.

**Yesqui2000: **De verdad la ama, por eso no se aprovechó, aunque la oportunidad estaba ahí para tomarla.

**Vampireprincessm: **Tengo la sospecha que aunque Darien se fuera a vivir al otro lado del mundo aun Beryl sería una molestia.

**Naiara moon: **Tuvo que abrir sus ojos ante la idea de ver a su amado cerca de la enfermera, ahora resta saber si Gea se rendirá tan fácilmente.

**Camony: **Serena está intentando poner toda la distancia disponible, pero no puede, entre lo que siente por Darien y más ahora con que está empezando a querer a Endy.

**Luxy1985: **Poco a poco Serena le está dando una oportunidad, pero esta temerosa de volver a sufrir, aunque estaba decidida a no dejar que otra mujer le quite a Darien.

**Adileyne: **Es que Darien la respeta y sobre todo la ama, sé que me retrase esta semana de todas formas espero que este capítulo te guste.

**Nixsophie: **Aunque Serena no se enfadó tanto si estaba molesta al saber que Darien la había visto desnuda jajaja, esperemos que no sea la primera ni la última vez.

**Salyluna: **Se contuvo si, pero dejo pasar una muy buena oportunidad, me pregunto cuándo volverá a surgir algo asi con Serena.

**Ana: **Amiga ese es un milagro casi imposible, pero veré que puedo hacer para que finalmente Serena y Endymion puedan ser una familia.

**Christydechiba: **Sospecho que Esmeralda y Beryl harán cosas malas, yo también me pregunto de donde viene el miedo de Endy al ver a la peliverde.

**Talantia: **Todas le tenemos cariño a Endymion, sobre todo al ver como él también intenta conquistar a Serena jijiji.

**Serena Potter Pataki:** Una tentación que sin duda lo obligo a tomar una ducha fría, pero como tu un caballero pensó con la cabeza antes de hacerlo con otra parte de su cuerpo.

**¿Creen que Gea se dejara vencer así de fácil? ¿Cómo creen que Darien conquistara a Serena finalmente? Amiga/os, estos día he tenido mucho trabajo, así que pido disculpas por haberme retrasado tanto, espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste. Muchos saludos!**


	7. Amantes

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Promesas inconclusas.**

**Amantes.**

Al sonar el timbre de su casa Serena se quedó petrificada, Darien ya estaba ahí para llevarla a cenar, interiormente se moría por pasar algo de tiempo con él, pero tenia miedo de ser tan débil, iba a tener que andar con mucho cuidado.

- Buenas noches Serena.- El pelinegro estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, le extendió lo que parecía una caja.- Espero que te gusten.

- Gracias.- Al ver de qué se trataba se emocionó, eran sus chocolates preferidos desde hace mucho años.- Aun lo recuerdas.

- ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Recuerdo muchas veces que tenia que hacer fila en las tiendas de la ciudad para conseguir estos chocolates, solo porque a mi dulce novia le gustaban.

- Muchas gracias.

- ¿Ya estas lista?

- Si.

- Entonces vamos.- Le ofreció el brazo.

- ¿Puedo preguntar dónde me vas a llevar?

- Es un secreto. . .- Darien le sonrió.- Una sorpresa.

- Bien. . .

Darien le llevo al mismo lugar donde años antes había tenido una muy importante, en un principio se sintió incomoda, pero al ver que él lo estaba haciendo con buena intención acabo relajándose, en medio de la cena ambos estaban riendo.

- No tienes idea lo que es el primer día como doctor.- Murmuro el pelinegro entre risas.- Todos mirándote como bicho raro, otros no te hablan porque temen que estés ahí para quitarles el puesto de trabajo y después, cuando tienes un momento de descanso tienes que volver a concentrarte en tus estudios.

- Debiste tener unos años muy duros, trabajando, estudiando para obtener el titulo de médico y también cuidando de Endymion.

- Fue duro si.- Darien tomo su copa.- Pero al final logre mis objetivos a corto plazo, ahora estoy concentrado en objetivos más largos y específicos.

- Entiendo.

- Claro que entiendes, mal que mal tu eres el principal objetivo.

- Dijiste que no harías nada que me incomodara.

- Recuerdo muy bien lo que te prometí, pero sabes que digo la verdad. . .

- Cuéntame como es la enfermedad de Endymion.- Quería cambiar de tema a toda costa.- Desde ese día que tuvo el ataque aun tengo miedo.

- Parece que te estas encariñando con él.- Observo Darien ocultando una sonrisa hábilmente detrás de la copa de vino que bebía.

- Es un niño fácil de querer, además es muy educado, haz hecho un buen trabajo.

- Luna ayudo mucho, debido a mis estudios y mi trabajo no podía pasar mucho tiempo con él, de modo que Luna se transformó en un gran salvavidas para mi.

- Dime de que se trata la enfermedad.

- Es una afección que ataca su sistema respiratorio, hasta donde Andrew ha investigado Endymion no puede hacer actividad física en exceso, de lo contrario esta forzando su cuerpo a trabajar más y sobre todo sus pulmones que no tienen la suficiente energía para ayudarlo a respirar.

- Pobrecito, debe ser frustrante para un niño de su edad. . .

- A él le gusta mucho el futbol pero se ha tenido que hacer la idea de que solo puede verlo no jugarlo, me da mucha pena decirle que no es algo que puede hacer.

- ¿Es algún tipo de enfermedad genética? ¿La sufre algún familiar?

- No y eso es lo que me llena de rabia.

- No comprendo.

- Serena.- Darien le tomo las manos por encima de la mesa.- Durante el embarazo Beryl consumió todo tipo de drogas. . .

- Oh no.- La rubia se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada ante lo que acababa de escuchar.- Ella le provoco todo ese al pequeño.

- Cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada no le creí, hicimos un examen de ADN cuando tenía cerca de seis meses de embarazo, es algo arriesgado pero estaba desesperado por saber si el niño que Beryl estaba maltratando de esa forma era mi hijo, me case con ella apenas obtuve los resultados, pero con la sola idea de quitarle a mi hijo.

- Pobre Endy, por culpa de esa mujer él tiene esa enfermedad. . .

- El juez al conocer todos los detalles de la vida de adicciones de Beryl me dio la custodia sin cuestionarse nada, sabía que yo si estaba capacitado para cuidar de mi hijo.

- Me pregunto qué sería de Endy si aún estuviese con esa mujer.

- Mi pobre hijo tendría una vida de miseria, lo último que supe de ella fue que estaba ligada a una banda de traficantes.

- Me alegro que Endy este contigo, en mejores manos no puede estar.

- A veces me pregunto si soy un buen padre. . .

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Claro que lo eres.

- La vida de medico es muchas veces incompatible con ser padre, hay días en que paso más tiempo en el hospital que con mi hijo y Endy esta aun adaptándose a vivir en esta ciudad que es más pequeña que el lugar donde vivíamos antes.

- Eres un buen padre Darien, de eso no tengas dudas, pero lo único que tienes que hacer es ordenar mejor tus tiempos, además sabes que cuenta con tu madre, con el señor Artemis y por supuesto Luna, Endy estará bien durante tus ausencias.

- Lo sé, y por ese lado estoy muy tranquilo, pero siento tengo el miedo de que esa mujer llegue e intente hacerle algo a mi hijo.

- ¿Ella le ha hecho daño?

- Hace dos años. . . Estamos en el parque comiendo un helado, era una de las primeras salidas que Endy tenía después de su tiempo internado en el hospital, solo me distraje unos segundos para contestar una llama y ella estaba tratando de llevarse a la fuerza a mi hijo, lo tomo con fuerza, estaba tirando de sus bracitos. . .

- Darien.- Ella lo miro a los ojos.- Ella ya no esta aquí, trajiste a Endymion al lugar donde sabes que siempre contara con protección.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero aún tengo pesadillas con ese día.

- ¿De verdad?

- Después de eso la actitud de Beryl cambio por completo, sabía que sería imposible quitarme a mi hijo, de modo que intento que volviéramos, yo siempre le dijo que no, pero de vez en cuando aparecía en el apartamento donde vivíamos con Endy y pretendía que volviésemos a hacer una familia.

- Darien. . . ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?

- Poco más de seis meses antes de venirme a vivir aquí con Endy.

- ¿Ella sabe que están aquí?

- No lo sabía hasta que nos encontramos con Esmeralda hace algunas semanas.

- Comprendo. . . Te prometo que mientras este en la escuela no dejare que ni Beryl ni Esmeralda se le acerquen.

- Muchas gracias.

.

.

- . . . ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? Sabes que te enviaran el dinero que quieras, pero es hora de que te hagas cargo de tu vida.- Murmuro con rabia la mujer que hablaba por teléfono.- Mis padres están enfurecidos contigo.

- Solo envíame el maldito dinero para poder volver. . .

- Mis padres te quieren aquí sin drogas, esa es la condición.

- Tranquila cuando recupere a mi marido dejare todo eso.

- Solo espero que digas la verdad.

.

.

- Gracias por la cena Darien.- Serena y su acompañante estaban en la entrada de la casa.- Fue una hermosa noche.

- ¿Recuerdas que hace ocho años te lleve el mismo lugar?

- Si, me acorde a penas entramos.

- Y recuerdas que fue lo que te pregunte hace ocho años aquí mismo?

- Me pediste que fuera tu novia. . .- Murmuro con cuidado.

- Y dijiste que si, cuando te bese me sentí el rey del mundo. . .

- Darien. . .- Dio uno pasos atrás pero choco con la puerta de la casa.- No creo que sea buena idea hablar del pasado.

- ¿Quién dice que quiero hablar del pasado?- Darien la tomo en sus brazo.- Quiero que hablemos del futuro, nuestro futuro. . . Serena mi amor. . . Sabes que te amo, dejame demostrarte que puedo hacer que me vuelvas a querer mi amor. . .

- Darien. . .- Al ver a los ojos a ese hombre, supo sin lugar a dudas una cosa, lo amaba, incluso mucho más que antes, pero al igual que él ella también tenía sombras del pasado que la asustaban.- No puedo. . .

- ¿Por qué no? Eres libre, yo también, deje que te amé mi amor, desde que te vi desnuda en la cama no hago más que soñar contigo, en mis brazos, bajo mi cuerpo, aferrada a mi mientras te muestro lo mucho que puedo amarte. . .

- Basta. . . Solo me haces daño.- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.- Ya me heriste una vez, no podría soportarlo una vez más.

- No mi amor. . .- Darien le enjuago las lágrimas con sus labios.- Yo te prometo que nunca más te hare sufrir, jamás lloraras por mi culpa.

- ¿Lo prometes?- Pregunto un tanto torpe.

- Lo prometo, si me aceptas mi amor, te prometo llenar tu vida de felicidad.

- No sé qué decir. . . Pero yo. . .- Le toco la mandíbula a su acompañante.- Ven conmigo a dentro.

- Si. . .

.

.

Neherenia estaba yendo al cuarto de su nieto para desearle las buenas noches, no tenia idea de a qué hora iba a llegar su hijo, aunque internamente deseaba que no llegara, de todos modos ella podría suplirlo en el cuento nocturno del pequeño, iba a abrir la puerta del cuarto infantil cuando oyó la voz del niño, al parecer estaba orando.

- . . . Por favor cuida a todos los que vivimos en esta casa, a papá, la abuelita Neherenia, el señor Artemis y por supuesto mi nana Luna, también quiero que cuides mucho a mi maestra Serena, sobre todo a ella porque quiero que sea mi mamá, papá dice que esta trabajando en ese pero no comprendo. . . ¿Qué crees que me responda si le pregunto si quiere ser mi madre? Ya sé que papá dijo que no tenía que hacerle ese tipo de preguntas, pero es que la quiero mucho, más que a esa otra mujer que dice ser mi madre, aquella que siempre quiere separarme de mi papá.

La mujer mayor se conmociono al escuchar todo eso, sabia de ante mano que Endy quería que Serena fuese su madre, pero no que incluso orara para que ese se volviese realidad, tendría que actuar antes o dejaría pasar mucho tiempo.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- Toco la puerta suavemente.

- Si abuelita. . .- El pequeño se levantó donde antes había estado arrodillado.- Estaba orando para que todos mis deseos se hagan realidad.

- Eso es bueno. Ahora tienes que ir a la cama.

- Si abuelita.

.

.

- Darien.- Murmuro Serena mientras caía de espaldas hacia la cama, era la recta final, si continuaba le estaba dando el pase a Darien para que tomara no solo su cuerpo sino su vida otra vez, si lo rechazaba temía que esa oportunidad nunca más volviera a pasar.

- ¿Serena?- El pelinegro de pronto dejo de besar el cuello de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos para mirarla a los ojos.- ¿Qué tienes? Dímelo.

- Es que yo. . .- Decide pronto Serena, hazlo ahora.- Quiero que me toques. . . Y que no dejes de hacerlo.

- Serena. . .- Darien sintió de pronto como su entrepierna comenzaba a hincharse.- Mi amor. . . No sabes cuento he deseado esto.

- Hazlo Darien. . .- Lo insto al rubia.- Haz todo lo que has deseado hacer conmigo.

- Si. . .- Desesperado por tener mayor contacto con su amada, Darien busco con frenesí el cierre de aquel entallado vestido que lo traía vuelto loco toda la noche.

- Está a este costado.- Dijo ella sonriéndole.

Ver a Serena desnuda y esta vez dispuesta para él acabo por excitarlo aún más, no importaba si tenía que seguir luchando día a día por ella, iba a reconquistar a Serena aunque la vida se le fuera en eso.

- Mi amor. . . Quiero hacerte feliz.- Murmuro entre beso y beso.- Quiero que seas mía.

- Si. . .- Llevada por los nuevos instintos que la estaban invadiendo la rubia busco desesperadamente el cierre del pantalón y el botón de la chaqueta que tenia puesta Darien, quería verlo a él completamente desnudo.

- ¿Serás mia verdad?

- Si. . .

- Te amo tanto. . .- Darien la estrecho con fuerza, piel con piel la pareja dio rienda suelta a sus instintos sexuales.

.

.

- Ya es muy tarde.- Murmuro Luna mientras estaba tomando la ultima taza de té con Neherenia y Artemis.- Y el joven Darien aun no vuelve.

- Y no creo que lo hago.- Los tres estaban jugando póker, Neherenia sonrió.- Apuesto que no veremos a mi hijo hasta mañana por la mañana.

- ¿Cree usted señora que el joven Darien tenga alguna posibilidad con la señorita Serena?- Pregunto el hombre mayor, tenia la vista fija entre sus cartas y las expresiones de sus compañeras.- A mi me gustaría que ellos pudiesen estar juntos.

- Yo creo que lograran estar juntos.- Dijo la nana.- Se ve que la señorita Serena aun parece guardar algún tipo de sentimiento por el joven Darien, la he tratado poco pero puedo ver lo mucho que quiere a Endy, será una buena madre para él.

- Yo solo quiero que sea una buena madre y esposa, mi pobre Darien ha sufrido mucho estos años sin ella, es la primera vez que lo veo tan feliz en estos seis años. . . Creo que debería comenzare ver las fechas indicas para hacer una boda.

- ¿No cree que esta apresurándose señora?

- Pues yo creo lo contrario.- La mujer pelinegra sonrio.- Ya me lo imagino, una hermosa boda en primavera. . .

- Pues yo esperaría a ver que ocurre.- Luna sonrió y mostro sus cartas.- Color. . .

- Escalera.- Dijo la otra mujer.

- Perdedoras.- Artemis sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Escalera real. . .

.

.

- Darien. . .- Serena sentía sus mejillas encendidas por completo, sentía las manos de Darien entre sus muslos, acercándose peligrosamente hacia su intimidad, estaba boca arriba con su acompañante sobre ella.- No. . .

- ¿Por qué no?- Murmuro el pelinegro que tenía su cabeza entre los senos de la rubia.- Yo quiero tocar todo tu cuerpo.

- Pero. . .

- ¿No tendrás miedo verdad?- Darien alzo una ceja, tenia una gran duda, pero temía preguntar y acabar con el efecto mágico que los rodeaba.- Puedes decirme mi amor.

- No es nada. . .- La rubia respiro hondo.- Continua.

- ¿Estas segura?- La soltó un poco, sabía que estaba arriesgando mucho.- Puede detenerme si así lo quieres.

-Si paras. . .- Puso las manos en la cabellera del hombre.- Te arranco el cabello Darien.

Estallo en carcajadas, no había esperado una respuesta así, pero estaba contento, ella lo aceptaba y con mucha ansia, volvió a estrecharla esta vez con la clara idea de tenerla en cuerpo y sobre todo en alma.

- Mi amor. . .- La beso invadiendo por completo la boca de ella, sintió las temblorosas manos de su amada recorrer su cuerpo, Serena era muy tímida en la cama al parecer, pero ese le gustaba, saber que al menos tendría un poco de control sobre esa mujer.

Quería hacerla perder la cordura por completo y tenía una clara idea de cómo hacerlo, la agarro de la cintura y la puso sobre sus piernas, ella lo miro sorprendía pero a la vez expectante ante sus posibles movimientos.

- Eres lo más bello que visto en la vida.

- Dar. . .

- Shh. . . Dejame hacer lo que llevo deseando hacerte desde que te volví a ver mi amor. . . Quiero hacerte el amor y verte llegar a tu clímax una y otra vez. . .

- Te crees un hombre muy viril.- Provoco la rubia.- Seguramente no te quedaran fuerza para una segunda vez.

- ¡Ya verás. . .!- Le separo las piernas, busco inmediatamente el centro de su placer.- Quiero que grites mi nombre. . . Quiero oírte decir mi nombre.

- No. . . Detente.- Se sintió invadida por completo, no comprendía como una simple caricia con las manos podría provocarle deseos de gemir sin control alguno.- Dar. . .

- Así mi preciosa. . . Di mi nombre. . .

- No. . .- No pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente, aunque su mente ya se estaba alejando de ahí y dejando que las sensaciones dominaran su cuerpo.

- Dilo. . .- Intensifico el ritmo de sus caricias, tocando la sensible y cálida piel cremosa de la chica, acerco sus labios hasta el oído de Serena y susurro muy bajito.- Di mi nombre, ríndete a mí.

- Dar. . . Darien. . .- Dijo al fin cuando sintió que su cuerpo estaba cayendo al vacío.- Darien. . . Darien. . .

La sujeto al sentirla desvanecerse en sus brazos, aunque estaba despierta Serena no parecía querer reaccionar, le tomo la muñeca derecha para tomarle el pulso.

- ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto mientras la sostenía.

- Si. . . Es solo que nunca antes había sentido algo tan intenso como esto.

- Y sentirás más mi amor, te lo prometo.

- Eso está por verse.- Ágilmente la rubia tomo el miembro del pelinegro, ella iba a hacer lo mismo con él.

- Serena. . .- Susurro el pelinegro.- ¿Qué haces?

- Pues lo mismo que tu haces conmigo.

Sonrió ante la idea de ver a su pequeña mujer decidida a verlo tan complacido como ella, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de no solo tenerla en su vida esa noche sino que el resto de la vida.

La rubia se esmeró en hacer sentir bien a su acompañante, aun estaba medio aturdida por lo que estaba sintiendo, pero tenía muchas ansias de ver a Darien de la misma forma que ella había estado.

- ¿Te gusta?- Le pregunto coquetamente.

- Sabes que si. . .- El pelinegro se aferró a su mujer, estaba a punto de explotar.- Ven aquí, no será así como me veas llegar.

- ¿Así?- Serena lo miro fijamente.

- Ven mujer.- Darien la tumbo boca a arriba en la cama.- Mía. . .

- Yo. . .- La rubia lo miro ponerse sobre ella, sabía que había llegado el momento.- Darien. . .

- No digas nada.- Por unos instantes temió que ella quisiera echarse para atrás.- Déjate llevar. . .

- Pero. . .

- Sh. . .- La estrecho contra su cuerpo buscando con desesperación sus labios.- No digas nada. . .

- Si. . .

La tomo con cuidado, oyéndola gemir, no de placer sino más bien de dolor, por un momento Darien temió haberle hecho daño, pero no tardo en darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando.

- Eres. . .- Las palabras se quedaron en su boca, sin poder salir.- Eres vir. . .

- No lo digas, no tomes en cuenta eso.- La rubia se refugió en hueco del cuello de Darien.

- Pero te hice daño. . .- Murmuro aun confundido.- No quiero verte así.

- Continua por favor. . . Hazlo mi amor por favor.

Era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba como su amor, así que se dejó llevar por sus más bajos instintos, naturalmente con mucho cuidado, Serena se resintió solo durante uno pequeños segundos, dando paso a un largo y glorioso camino que juntos comenzaron a recorrer.

- Darien. . .- Gimió Serena cerca del oído de su amante.- Dar. . . Mi Darien. . .

- Eres única Serena. . .- Darien le acaricio el cabello, esos rubios cabellos que lo volvían loco.- Toda tu eres única. . . Mi Serena. . .

La rubia se sintió flotar, era la primera vez que sentía todo aquello, aunque estaba aterrada de todo lo que estaba sintiendo sabía que no había que hacer, ya se había entregado a Darien, ella misma le había rogado entrar en casa, era su culpa ser tan débil, pero a la vez anhelante de las caricias de ese hombre, desesperada se aferró más a él al sentir que el ritmo incrementaba poco a poco.

- Serena. . . Mi amor. . . Darien sentía que su cuerpo estaba pronto a llegar al éxtasis final, pero no quería er él quien llegara primero, de modo que uso su autocontrol al máximo.

- Darien. . .- La rubia sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.- Darien. . . !Darien!

Mientras ella caía en aquella espiral de extrañas y nuevas sensaciones, sintió como Darien también se abandonaba a su suerte, poco a poco sintió que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía, lo tomo como un efecto de todo aquello, de modo que simplemente se quedó tendida en la cama cerrando poco a poco sus ojos.

- Mi amor.- Darien busco la mirada de su ahora mujer.- ¿Serena?

Ella no reaccionaba, parecía fuera de ese mundo y lejos de ahí, asustado por completo se hiso a un lado procurando salir de ella con mucho cuidado, le toco el pálido rostro, tenía pulso, de modo que se dio cuenta de que estaba desmayada.

- ¿Acaso fue mucho para ti mi amor?- Sonrió mientras buscaba la sabana para cubrir el cuerpo de su amante.- Yo te cuidaré mi amor.

.

.

Serena abrió sus ojos lentamente, le dolía un poco el cuerpo en especial de su cintura para abajo, pero era un dolor soportable, se movió en la cama deseando que fuese aun de noche para seguir durmiendo, de pronto sintió unos brazos agarrándola por debajo de sus senos, casi sin recordar nada se volvió para ver que ocurría, una vez que vio los ojos de Darien supo que había hecho.

- Nosotros lo hicimos. . .- Había dejado escapar sus pensamientos, haciendo que su amante le sonriera mientras le ponía una mano en la mejilla.

- Cásate conmigo Serena. . .- Fue todo lo que Darien pudo decir, se había despertado un par de minutos antes y había dado las gracias a todos los poderes del universo por encontrarse ahí con ella a su lado.

- No Darien. . .- Serena se sentó en la cama procurando cubrirse.- Es mejor que te vayas. . .

- No.- Darien se sentó también en la cama solo para poder abrazar a su mujer.- Te amo y lo sabes, sé que tu también me quieres de lo contrario no me hubieses dejado hacerte el amor. . .

- No sigas Darien. . . No caeré en tus brazos otra vez.

- Serena. . .- Desesperado por estar perdiendo una valioso oportunidad decidió tomar otra estrategia.- ¿Acaso no te gusto?

- No es eso. . . Y lo sabes, tu fuiste muy bueno. . .

- ¿Bueno?- La agarro de los hombros para hacerla mirarlo a los ojos.- ¿Tan poco significo para ti? Maldita sea Serena eran virgen, sé que me quieres de otro modo nada de esto había sucedido.

- Lo sé. . .- Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.- Vete por favor. . . Te lo ruego.

- ¿Así de fácil arrojas a la basura todo lo que podemos tener?

- Vete. . .

- No. . .- Darien hablo con fuerza mientras salir de la cama.- Esta bien, si no te quieres casar conmigo está bien, puedo ser lo que tú quieras ser, solo te pido que no deseches lo que tenemos, nos amamos Serena, y tú lo sabes. . .

- Yo. . .- Lo vio andar de un lado al otro del cuarto, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba enfadado, pero no había mucho que ella pudiese hacer, no iba a dar su brazos a torcer.

Pero siendo sincera consigo misma, no quería perder todo aquello que había descubierto en brazos de Darien, su mente estaba hecha un caos, el lado más racional le decía que debía alejarse de ese peligroso y provocativo hombre, su parte irracional y llevada por el deseo le gritaba con fuerza de que no lo dejara ir, que lo conservara a su lado de cualquier parte.

- Amantes. . .- Murmuro sin pensarlo realmente.- Solo podemos ser eso, amantes.

- Si es lo que quieres.- Darien, que había tenido la ropa en sus manos, soltó todas las prendas de vestir.- Seré tu amante si es así como lo quieres, pero tengo condiciones.

- Yo también. . .- Tenía que ser la primera en hablar.- Nadie más debe enterarse de esto.

- Hecho.- El pelinegro volvió a sentarse en la cama, muy cerca de su mujer.- Quiero que cuando yo te necesite te entregues a mi sin decir nada, ninguna excusa ni nada por el estilo.

- Bien. . .- Respiro hondo.- No involucres a tu familia en esto, y sabes que hablo en especial de Endy.

- No tengo objeciones a eso. . .

- Por mi salud espero que al menos yo sea tu única amante.

- Lo eres, no tienes de que preocuparte, solo dices eso para sentirte segura de tu misma y de mí.

- Piensa lo que quieras. . .- Serena miro la hora.- Se me hace tarde.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a dejarte al colegio?

- No, ni aunque estuviera loca, todos sabrían que estamos juntos.

- Bien, como un buen amante oculto me iré.- Darien se abalanzo sobre ella.- Peor no antes de tener lo que quiero.

- Darien.- Lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, llena de anhelo.

.

.

- Vaya.- Andrew recibió a su amigo en la consulta.- Esa cara. . .

- ¿Cuál?- Darien dejo su maletín sobre el escritorio.- ¿Qué cara tengo?

- La de un hombre que. . .- El rubio miro de pies a cabezas.- Ha recibido buenos cuidados de su mujer. . . Y eso que no te digo nada de aquel rasguño del cuello.

- ¿Eh?- Se llevó una mano al lugar donde su amigo le señalaba, sintió que la piel aún estaba caliente.- Pues. . .

- Solo dime algo.- El medico lo miro a los ojos.- ¿Fue Serena?

- ¿Quién más?- Sonrió, en este momento sonó su teléfono y lo alcanzo.- ¿Bueno?

- Doctor Chiba.- Hablo la recepcionista.- Una mujer llamada Gea, que dice ser la enfermera del colegio de la ciudad quiere verlo.

- Mmm. . .- Miro de reojo a su amigo.- Dile que puede pasar.

- ¿Problemas?- Le pregunto Andrew al instante en que colgó.

- ¿Recuerdas a la enfermera del colegio?

- Castaña de metro sesenta y cinco y por lo que vi muy interesada en ti.- Concluyo.- Y al parecer no me equivoque.

- Creo que tienes razón.

- Entonces te dejo con su posible novia. . .

- No digas tonterías, solo quiero a Serena a mi lado.

- ¿Darien?- Gea entro en la consulta.- Espero no interrumpir.

- Pasa Gea. . .

- Te dejo.- El rubio huyo de la consulta.

- Dime en que puedo ayudarte.- Darien se sentó detrás de su escritorio dispuesto a poner mucha distancia entre ellos dos.

- Darien yo. . . Estoy interesada en ti. . .

- Yo. . .

- Pero la maestra Serena me dijo que ustedes estaban tratando de recuperare una relación que tuvieron hace seis años.

- ¿Qué más te dijo?- Alzo una ceja, si se suponía que Serena no quería que nadie se enterara de suyo estaba haciendo todo lo contrario.

- Pues. . .

La chica acabo contándole todo, lo cual lo lleno de alegría, al parecer antes de la cana Serena tenía intenciones se estar con él y luchar por él, su preciosa rubia estaba decidida a no dejar que lo llevaran a otros brazos.

- Mira Gea. . . Lamento si has malinterpretado mi accionar contigo pero. . .

- ¿No estas interesado en mi verdad?- Concluyo la enfermera.- Eso intentas decir. . .

- Si, Serena y yo tenemos una historia en común que quiero revivir, lo lamento pero no puedo corresponder tu interés en mi.

- Yo. . . Lo entiendo.

- Me alegro. . .

.

.

- ¿De verdad te vas?- Le pregunto el hombre a su amante que estaba vistiéndose.- ¿Volverás pronto?

- No lo sé. . .

- No me gustan esas respuestas. . .- El hombre dejo de lado la jeringa que tenía en la mano y se acerco a su mujer.- Quiero que vuelvas. . .

- No tengo tiempo.

- Tu no puedes vivir sin mis. . . Productos.- El hombre la hiso volverse.- No tardaras ni dos semanas en llamarme para que te surta.

- Pretendo dejar todo eso.- La peliroja miro todo lo que había sobre la mesa al lado de la cama.- Necesito recuperar mi vida. . . A mi marido. . .

- Déjalo, no te quiere a su lado, se divorció de ti apenas pudo. . .

- Es mi hombre. . .

- ¡Yo soy tu hombre!- Abrazo a su mujer con fuerza.

- Deja que me vaya. . .

- Bien. . .- La soltó de un empujón.- Ve si es lo que quieres, pero escúchame. . . Y escúchame bien, vas a volver a mi, lo sé, te conozco desde hace muchos años. . . Vas a ser mía durante el resto de la vida.

.

.

Serena miraba con atención a todos sus pequeños, era día de examen y no podía dejar volver su mente con aquellas imágenes que la perturbaban, tenía que dejar Darien Chiba momentáneamente lejos de su vida, tenía una carrera profesional que no podía dejar de lado por un hombre.

- Maestra. . .- Endymion se le acerco.- Ya termine mi examen.

- Bien pequeño.- Le sonrió, ver al niño era prácticamente ver al padre.- Puedes volver a tu puesto y leer en silencio, cuando más compañeros terminen podrás salir.

- Si maestra.

Aun no estaba muy segura sobre la nueva y extraña relación con Darien, pero lo único que quería era que aquello no acabara al menos por un buen tiempo, y sobre todo estaría a atenta a la enfermera, Darien era solo suyo, aunque aquello sonara posesivo.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Princessqueen: **En este capítulo nuestra protagonista cedió más que un poquito, al menos ahora ya se puede decir que tiene una relación con Darien.

**Camony: **¿Quién crees que es la peliroja que salía de vez en cuando en este capítulo? Mmm. . . Se está acercando esa bruja.

**NixSophie: **La nube negra ya se acerca amiga, solo resta esperar para saber si atacara sola o acompañada jajaja.

**Talantia: **Aunque esta hecha un desastre entre dudas y miedos, Serena sabe lo que quiero y se lo deje en claro.

**Yesqui2000: **Vaya oportunidad que comenzaron a darse, aunque ella sigue sin querer saber toda la historia, al menos conocía un poco.

**Serena Potter Pataki: **Amia Serena torció más que su brazo, si es que me entiendes, pero al menos dejo su marca de pertenencia en Darien jijiji.

**Luxy1985: **¿Qué opinas tú, Gea se tomó bien el rechazo de parte de Darien? Mmm. . . Es para pensar, de todos modos tienes razón es Beryl quien debe preocupar.

**Conyta Moonlight: **¿Podrá ser que Gea se alié con Beryl? Amiga espero que no, sino pobres Darien, Serena y Endy, vas a sufrir mucho.

**Adileyne: **Comenzó como cena de amiga, pero acabo en más que una cena simple, de todos modos tenemos que celebrar el comienzo de una extraña relación entre ellos.

**Nai SD: **Tranquila que el pretendiente aun viaje viajando hacia la ciudad, jajaja, solo estoy ultimando algunos detalles para el pretendiente de Serena.

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T: **Yo considero que los miedos y preocupaciones se fueron volando por la ventana en el momento exacto en que ambos entraron en la casa de Serena jijiji.

**SalyLuna: **Darien se saltó el poco a poco y fue por todo, y en cuanto a Gea pues la mando por un tubo y mientras antes hubiese sido mejor jajja.

**Moonliss: **La tentación cayo en la cama de Serena, y ambos ahora podrán comenzar poco a poco, y por mí que Gea se vaya de paseo eternamente jijiji.

**Naiara moon: **Gea pretendía que habiendo ido con Darien él iba a tomarla en cuenta, pues amiga enfermera te fue mal, Darien está marcado y le pertenece a Serena.

**Marilyn Chiba: **No te preocupes amiga, ten por seguro que Seiya será la competencia para Darien, solo que aún estoy pensando en que profesión ponerle a él.

**Mayilu: **Pues las uñas le quedaron tan limadas que le dejo incluso una marca a nuestro querido Darien, pero él se mostró contento jijiji.

**Christydechiba: **Amiga a Serena se le fue la mano con eso de ir por Darien, aunque al menos el pelinegro está feliz aunque no sea la relación que el ansia.

**¿Ustedes creen en la tranquilidad de Gea? ¿Se imaginan quien puede ser la peliroja que de vez en cuando salió en esta historia? Hay mi cielo ya se acerca esa mala hierba, espero que este nuevo capítulo le guste, muchos saludos y feliz fin de semana.**


	8. El nuevo maestro

**Sailor Moon no me interesa.**

**Promesas inconclusas.**

**El nuevo maestro.**

- ¡Mousse de chocolate que rico!- Endymion, que estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa como buen dueño de casa sonrió cuando Luna le puso en frente el postre de la cena.- ¿A usted también le gusta maestra?

- Claro que si mi cielo.- Le sonrió, era viernes por la noche y estaba en la casa Chiba como había prometido.- De pequeña era el único postre que quería.

- Mi papá no sabe hacerlo.- Miro como su nana salía del comedor.- Pero nana Luna si, y después él y yo nos peleamos por la cuchara.

- Darien siempre ha sido así, cuando se trata de chocolate se olvida de lo demás. . .

- ¿Usted conoce mucho a mi papá verdad?

- Bueno él y yo fuimos. . .

- Novios, ya lo sé, papá tiene en su cuarto muchas fotografías de usted, sobre todo en su armario, una vez lo escuche decir que eso le mantiene las esperanzas, pero no entendí a que se refería.

- Mmm. . .

- ¿Maestra usted aun quiere a mi papá?- Inquirió el pequeño.

- Eres muy chico para hacer ese tipo de preguntas. . .

- Yo sé que mi papá la quiere, no hace más que decir que quiere casarse con usted. . .

- Endy. . .

- Lo sé, no debí decirle todo esto, papá siempre me lo dice y yo lo digo sin pensar

- No es tu culpa que. . .

- ¿A usted le gustaría ser mi madre?

- No creo que esa pregunta tenga fundamentos.

- La abuelita Neherenia dice que yo y mi papá necesitamos una mujer que nos cuide, mi padre alguien que lo quiera y yo alguien que me cuide con mucho amor. . . He estado pensando y creo que usted es la mujer perfecta.

Darien, que había estado escondido detrás de la puerta que conectaba con el comedor, había entrado por la puerta de la cocina para no ser descubierto por su mujer, y desde hacer varios minutos estaba escuchando la conversación de su hijo.

- Querido eso es algo que no puedes. . .

- Yo la quiero mucho, sueño con llegar a casa después del colegio y que usted me este esperando junto a mi papá, que seamos una familia. . .

- Endymion. . .

- Ya sé.- Darien noto la tristeza en la voz de su pequeño.- Usted no me quiere, no quiere ser mi madre.

- No es eso. . . Es que yo. . .

- Buenas noches.- Entro en el comedor decidido a ser un salvavidas tanto para su hijo como para su mujer.- Vaya veo que llegue al postre al menos.

- Papá.- El niño salto de la silla para ir a donde estaba su padre.- Ven siéntate al lado de la maestra.

- Creí que no llegarías hasta más tarde.- Murmuro Serena.

- El turno estaba lento y el encargado dijo que me podía ir a casa.- Murmuro Darien mientras se acercaba a su mujer, no podía negarle un beso en la mejilla.- Buenas noches, espero que la cena haya sido de tu agrado.

- Todo ha estado delicioso, muchas gracias por recibirme. . .

- Agradécelo a Endy.- Murmuro el pelinegro.- Fue su idea.

- Aun así. . .

- Papá, ahora dan mi anime preferido. . .- Endy tiro un poco del pantalón de su padre.- ¿Puedo ir a verlo?

- Claro. . .- Miro a su mujer.- Endy y yo vemos todas las noches, siempre y cuando yo pueda, ese anime. ¿Te unes?

- Si.- Sonrió, era extraño sentirse así, como si fuera parte de ellos dos.

Unas horas más tarde Neherenia entraba a su casa llena de alegría, esa noche se habían planificado las actividades de caridad por lo que quedaba del año, le gustaba ayudar a las personas con menos recursos. Al entrar en casa noto que había un abrigo femenino en la entrada, no era suyo pero sin pensar mucho supuso de quien era, de modo que se acercó a la sala de estar.

- ¡Oh!- Se emocionó al ver la imagen. Su nieto estaba entre Darien y Serena, lo tres tenían una manta sobre sus piernas y parecían estar dormidos, eran toda una familia y eso era lo que ella quería tanto para su hijo como para su nieto.

El pequeño estaba acurrucado contra Serena, ella también parecía abrazarlo, y por ultimo Darien tenia su brazo sobre ambos, realmente parecían una familia. Desde hace días venia notando un cambio favorable en el semblante de su hijo y sabía sin tener que pensar mucho que tenía que ver si o si con Serena.

- Hijo. . .- Susurro bajito.- Hijo ya es tarde. . .

- Mmm. . .- El pelinegro se abrazó más a la rubia.- Mi amor. . .

- ¿Darien. . .?- Serena abrió lentamente los ojos.- Mmm. . . Es tarde, debería irme. . .

- Hola chicos. . .- Sonrió la mujer.

- Hola mamá.- Darien se puso de pie con cuidado, no quería perturbar el sueño de su pequeño.- Vaya si es tarde, casi media noche.

- Voy a llamar un taxi. . .- Serena también se levanto.

- No. . . Yo te llevare.- El pelinegro ahogo un bostezo.- Solo dejame ir a acostar a Endy.

- Puedo. . . ¿Puedo ir contigo?- Pregunto tímidamente la rubia.

- Claro.- Darien alzo a su hijo en brazos.- Sígueme, él duerme en la que antes era mi habitación.

- Ya veo. . .

- Luna. . . Luna. . .- Neherenia busco a la nana.- ¿Los has visto?

- Si señora, lucían tan tiernos los tres, como una verdadera. . .

- Familia.- Sonrió la mujer mayor.- Ven, acompáñame a la cocina, tememos un té.

- Si.

.

.

- Buenas noches hijo.- Murmuro Darien mientras arropaba a su pequeño.

- Nos vemos el lunes mi cielo.- Serena también se acerco para darle un beso en la frente el niño.- Duerme bien.

- Por las noches, cuando no puedo dormir vengo aquí y me lo quedo viendo durante horas, a pesar de las circunstancias amo a este chico.

- Naturalmente, es tu hijo.- Sonrió la rubia.- Es un chico ejemplar, debes estar orgulloso de él.

- Por supuesto, no sabría que hacer sin él. . . O sin ti.

- Darien. . .- Ella alzo una ceja.- Ya se hace tarde, si vas a ir a dejarme.

- Es cierto, vamos.

.

.

- Un maravilloso té Luna querida.- Murmuro Neherenia mientras tomaba el ultimo sorbo.

- Una receta que aprendí de mi madre.

- ¿Mamá?- Darien entro en la cocina.- Yo ire a dejar a Serena. . .

- Ve tranquilo hijo.- La mujer pelinegra.- Nos vemos mañana por la mañana.

- ¿Yo?- El hombre se sonrojo ligeramente.- Bueno. . . Ya mejor me voy.

El pelinegro prácticamente huyó de la cocina, y era porque no se había esperado ese tipo de declaración de su madre, pero sabía que lo hiso porque en el fondo la mujer ya entendía que estaba pasando entre él y Serena.

.

.

- Darien. . .- Serena se aferro a Darien cuando ambos estaban en la casa de la rubia.- Bésame. . .

- Eso hago, pero tus manos me tienen nervioso.- Darien sintió una mano sobre su entrepierna.- Eres demasiado traviesa mi amor. . .

- Solo contigo.

- Más te vale.- El pelinegro al alzo en sus brazos, desesperado por estar con ella de todas las formas posibles.- Serena. . . Mi Serena. . .

Tendidos ambos en la cama, semidesnudos y ansiosos por el otro el primero el buscar mayor contacto fue él.

- Serena.- Busco soltar el boche del sujetador, dejando libres los senos de su mujer.- Mios. . .

- Si tu lo quieres. . .- Susurro ella perdida entre lo que sentía.

- Mio. . . Murmuro Darien mientras le acariciaba el abdomen.- Todo tu cuerpo es mio.

- Si. . .

- Dilo. . . Di que me perteneces que eres mia y solo mia. . .

- Yo también podría pedirte eso.- Murmuro la rubia entre risas.- Dime Darien. . . A quien perteneces.

- A ti mi hermosa rubia. . . En cuerpo y alma te pertenezco.

- Y también al pequeño.- Serena le acaricio la mejilla.- Darien yo te. . .

Se calló antes de decir más de la cuenta, había estado a punto de revelar lo que estaba prohibido, era algo que había jurado no decir hasta que estuviese realmente segura de que nadie iba a quitarle a su hombre.

- Serena mi amor. . . Dilo.- Rogo el pelinegro desesperado por oírla decir las palabras.- Dilo por favor.

- Te deseo. . . Hazme el amor.

- Serena. . .- Susurro Darien mientras la estrechaba, aunque estaba decepcionado por no hablar logrado que ella se confesara al menos estaba tranquilo al saber que lo deseaba.

Fue un momento mágico, mientras era poseída por Darien la rubia solo pensaba en lo feliz que era, y que por supuesto nada le quitara esa felicidad.

- Dar. . .- Se aferró a él mientras era embestida por el pelinegro.- Más por favor. . .

Afiebrado por lo que estaba viviendo Darien obedeció el pedido, saber que todo lo que hacía excitaba más a su mujer lo incitaba a continuar, quizá Serena no estaba preparada para decirle que lo amaba pero en el fondo él lo sabía, solo tenía que darle tiempo.

- Mi amor. . .- Con sus labios beso la piel suave de su mujer, sentía su respiración acelerada a cada momento, las manos de ella vagaban sobre su espalda y su trasero, metió en su boca uno de los pezones y sonrió al escucharla gemir de placer.

- Dar. . . Mi Dar. . .

- Toda mía. . .

- . . . Si. . .

La rubia sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba un camino ascendente hacia el placer, tenia que estar con Darien porque su cuerpo y alma se lo exigían, pero también porque su corazón añoraba el cálido toque de su amante.

En el fondo sabía que era de Darien incluso mucho antes de ser su mujer, pero su corazón, que aún estaba dolido por aquella horrible traición, aun no sanaba, sin embargo el pelinegro estaba haciendo grandes avances, si le confesaba a ahora cuanto lo amaba estaría perdida para siempre.

- Sere. . . Mi Sere.- Gimió Darien al sentirse cada centímetro más unido a su mujer.- Mia. . . Mi mujer.

- Posesivo.- Sonrió ella mientras le mordía el labio inferior.

- Es por ti. . . Todo por ti.- La beso aun cuando su labio ardió un poco, pero sabía que era simple juego amoroso.

- Dar. . .- Sentía su cuerpo comenzar a derretirse a poco.- Ya no aguanto más. . . Dar. . .

- Yo. . .- Las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta, su cuerpo le urgía la pronta liberación.- Sere. . . ¡Sere!

Cayo sobre el cuerpo de su mujer, debido a su peso se hiso a un lado para no incomodarla, pero aun así se mantuvo aferrado a ella, rogando por que le pidiera que se quedaran, no quería apartarse de ella.

- ¿Darien?- Serena le tocaba la mejilla.- Darien. . .

- Dime.- Le tomo una de las manos para llevar sus dedos a su boca.

- Se hace tarde. . . Deberías irte a casa.

- No. . . Dame unos minutos más contigo a mi lado.- La estrecho con fuerza y se aferró a las sabanas, no quería salir de ahí.- No quiero irme aun.

- Pero se hace tarde, supongo que tienes consulta mañana en la mañana.

- No tengo consultas hasta después de las diez. . . Dejame quedarme aquí unos minutos más, así abrazado a ti.

- Bien. . . Pero tendrás que irte después. . .- Serena se acurruco mejor en los brazo de su amante.- Me dio sueño.

- Duerme mi amor. . . Yo te cuidare.

- Solo quédate unos minutos más Darien. . .- Le advirtió entre bostezos la rubia.- Después tienes que irte.

- Si mi amor.

.

.

- Tiene que tomar una capsula diaria señora Pataki.- Murmuro Andrew mientras le abría la puerta a su paciente.- Y volver a verme dentro de un mes y veremos los avances.

- Muchas gracias doctor.

- Vaya con cuidado.

- Hola Andrew.- Darien que había estado esperado que finalizara la consulta entro.- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Bien muy bien. . . Aunque parece que a ti te va mejor.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Esta mañana lleve a Lita a casa de Serena porque tenía que devolverle un vestido.

- No comprendo. . . ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

- Pues que finalmente no pudo devolverle el vestido porque había un coche de cierto doctor en la casa de ella y mi Lita no quiso incomodar a su amiga.

- Pues. . . Yo estaba ahí, aunque Serena acabo echándome casi a la fuerza a eso de las siete y media de la mañana.

- Te vimos, no te preocupes, iban con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y la chaqueta abierta.

- Yo. . .

Eso había sido exclusivamente porque Serena y él habían vuelto a hacer el amor, aunque su mujer se había despertado enfada de tenerlo en su cama aun, cambio de idea poco después con muchos besos y caricias.

- Ahora dime. . . ¿Cuándo pretendes casarte? Lita esta muy preocupada de que puedas estar jugando con su amiga.

- Nada de eso y lo sabes, es que Serena se niega a hablar de matrimonio, esta mañana antes de echarme le pedí que fuera mi esposa, y por enésima vez me dijo que no.

- Pues yo creo que la estas presionando mucho. . .- El rubio e acerco a la pequeña cafetera que tenia en su consulta, por supuesto regalo de su mujer.- Serena está volviendo a confiar en ti, y tu ya la hiciste tu amante, la considera casi como si ya fuera tu esposa.

- Es mi mujer. . .

- Y lo sé, solo digo que trates de mantenerte en calma, deja de pedirle que se case contigo, dale tiempo, ya verás como ella finalmente te acepta dentro de algún tiempo.

- Mmm. . . Eso es lo que más quiero.

.

.

La rubia se tomó el sábado completo para tener un día de relajamiento, en la ciudad había un fabuloso spa, necesitaba alejar su mente tanto de su trabajo como de su vida privada, todo en su casa le recordaba al pelinegro, más ahora que habían hecho el amor en la sala de la casa.

_Flash back._

_- Mmm. . .- Serena se removió en la cama como lo hacía todas las mañanas, solo que estaba vez choco con alguien más en la cama.- ¿Darien?_

_- El mismo mi amor.- El pelinegro estaba sobre su costado apoyado sobre un codo para poder verla._

_- Debiste irte en la noche. . .- La joven se sentó en la cama con cuidado para no dejar ver su desnudes.- Vete por favor. . . Me prometiste que te irías. . ._

_- Mi amor. . .- Darien le acaricio la mejilla.- Me quede dormido a tu lado, acabo de despertar hace menos de cinco minutos._

_- Entonces vete por favor.- La joven miro la hora.- Son apenas las seis de la mañana si te vas no creo que alguno de mis vecinos te vea._

_- Pero no quiero irme.- Darien la estrecho.- Deja que me quede unos momentos más._

_- No. . . Darien vete por favor.- Serena salió de la cama desesperado por poner algo de distancia entre ella y su amante.- Vete, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer. . ._

_- Es sábado mi amor, no tienes clases, yo tengo consultas solo después de las diez de la mañana, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es tomar un baño juntos, también desayunar y solo después de todo eso, me ire._

_- Por favor vete.- Serena se encerró en el baño._

_Se tomó una ducha rogando porque al salir Darien le hubiese hecho caso, mientras el agua caliente recorría su cuerpo su mente estaba llena de imágenes de ellos dos haciendo el amor, no podía seguir así o acabaría por volverse loca._

_Al salir al cuarto estaba vacío, no había indicios de Darien, su ropa no estaba y el lugar que él había utilizado de su cama estaba vacío, lo cual decía que probablemente se había ido a penas ella había ingresado al baño, asía que bajo hasta la cocina, tenía hambre y quería comer algo delicioso._

_- Hola mi amor.- Darien la recibió en la cocina.- Hice panqueques, espero que te gusten, invadido tu cocina pero creo que hice un buen trabajo._

_- Creí que te habías ido. . ._

_- Te dije que me quería quedar un poco más, pero huiste del cuarto y te encerraste en el baño, de modo que decidí venir aquí y hacerte el desayuno._

_- Darien. . ._

_- Lo sé, lo sé, me iré a penas termines de comer, lo prometo._

_- De acuerdo.- Se sentó con la clara idea de comer deprisa y ver irse a su amante._

_Pero ese desayuno se volvió irreal cuando dejo que Darien la acariciara por debajo de la mesa, incluso compartían algunos trozos de comida, entre risas y besos acabaron siendo casi las siete, sus vecinos pronto comenzarían a salir de sus casas, y si veían un coche distinto los chimes serian el pan de cada día durante muchas semanas._

_- Ya es hora.- Murmuro ella mientras se levanta de la mesa de la cocina.- Vamos, te acompaño hasta la puerta._

_- Bien. . .- El pelinegro la fue siguiendo, podía sentir sus pasos detrás de él._

_- Lo de anoche fue agradable, espero que podamos volver a repetirlo pronto._

_- Tan pronto como quieras.- Darien la tomo por la espalada y la apoyo contra la pared de la sala de estar.- Como por ejemplo ahora mismo._

_Fin del flash back._

Finalmente Darien había abandonado su casa a eso de las siete quince de la mañana, tras su partida ella había cerrado la puerta con llave, casi temerosa de que él volviera, cada que estaban juntos ella era capaz de darse cuenta de lo débil que era, con un simple beso ella era capaz de desvanecerse entre los fuertes brazos del pelinegro y rogar por más caricias.

- Esta mascarilla pondrá su piel más suave.- Le dijo la cosmetóloga.- Esta hecha de miel y avena, una vez aplicada debe quedarse ahí cinco minutos antes de ser removidas, aquí tiene audífonos con música de todos los gusto para que pueda esperar el tiempo prudente.

- Gracias.- Serena se colocó los audífonos, de inmediato de dejo llevar por las melodías que se dejaban escuchar, así que cerró los ojos.

.

.

- ¿Abuelita?- Endymion entro en el jardín donde su pariente mayor estaba trabajando.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro mi cielo.- Neherenia que tenía ambas manos en la tierra ya que estaba plantando nuevas rosas detuvo su trabajo para volcar su atención hacia su nieto- Dime que necesitas.

- Un consejo.- El pequeño se sentó en el suelo despejado de flores.- Quiero ayudar a papá a casarse con la maestra Serena.

- Mmm. . . ¿No crees que ere un poco pequeño para preocuparte por eso?

- Es que quiero que la maestra Serena se case con mi papá y que quiera ser mi mamá.

- Mi pequeño. . .- Neherenia trato de contener las lágrimas en sus ojos.- ¿Por qué estás tan deseoso de tener una mamá?

- He visto a las madres de mis amigos y compañeros de clases, ellas son mujeres muy cariñosas, por ejemplo la mamá de Malachite lo abraza y le prepara postres deliciosos.

- ¿Acaso no te gustan mis postres?- Le pregunto la mujer mayor con diversión.

- Claro que me gustan, pero a lo que me refiero es que cuando pienso en una madre para mi en mi mente solo esta la imagen de la maestra Serena.

- Comprendo. . . Pues, lo único que podemos hacer pequeño es esperar a que tu padre conquiste a mi querida Serena, ya lo hiso una vez, no creo que sea tan complicado una segunda vez.

- ¿Y puedo preguntar como la conquisto la primera vez?

- Dejame que te cuente.- La mujer mayor se sentó en pasto al lado de su nieto.- Cuando mi esposo, y tu abuelo murió decidimos venirnos a vivir a este pequeña ciudad, por aquellos años Serena debía tener diez años o quizá nuevo, Darien tenía once, y desde ese momento mostro cierto interés en Serena, quizá porque ella fue la primera persona que le hablo, ella iba pasando por afuera de esta casa en su bicicleta rosa cuando se acercó a preguntarnos si éramos los nuevos vecinos, yo le respondí que sí, y Serena comenzó a conversar con Darien, aunque mi hijo era un tanto retraído, respondió a cada comentario de ella, a los pocos días ambos eran amigos inseparables.

- Como si siempre hubiesen querido estar juntos. . .- Comento Endy mientras pensaba en el relato de su abuela.

- Exacto, Darien conoce a pies a cabeza a Serena, sabrá que hacer para volver a conquistarla.

- Mmm. . . De todas formas me gustaría poder ayudarlo, entre los dos haremos un equipo perfecto.

- Estoy segura que si mi querido.- La mujer sonrio.- ¿Quiere que vayamos por un poco de jugo?

- ¡Si!

.

.

- Vaya pero si eres tu Serena.- Una voz femenina se hiso escuchar en la pequeña sala donde a la rubia le estaban haciendo la manicure.- No creí que frecuentaras este tipo de lugares.

- Esmeralda.- Serena aun reconocía la voz de esa mujer, de todos modos no la miro, solo se concentró en el trabajo que estaba haciendo la mujer del spa con sus uñas.

- Sabes. . . Mi hermana te manda muchos saludos, y dice que espera poder verte pronto.

- No lograras molestarme Esmeralda.

- No quiero molestarte, solo hacerte saber que mi hermana volverá a recuperar lo que es suyo.

- Ella no tiene nada, perdió a su hijo por su propia culpa, y Darien nunca fue suyo.- Y no será nunca, quiso agregar pero se contuvo.- Ahora te pide me dejes en paz.

- Hay querida.- La peliverde rio a carcajadas.- Me das penas, aún siguen pensando que Darien te ama, ya verás que cuando mi hermana vuelva él perderá el interés en ti.

- Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero esta vez nadie me va a quitar lo que es mío, dile ese a tu hermana, si tan deseosa estar de ser la mula de los chismes. . .

- Eres una maldita. . .- La mujer iba a abofetearla.

- Señora. . .- La manicurista se levantó.- Será mejor que se vaya o llamare a la policía y se le negara el acceso aquí nuevamente.

- Tu no tienes la autoridad de echarme de aquí, yo soy muy amiga de la dueña de este lugar y puedo hacer que te corran. . .

- La dueña del spa soy yo.- La mujer saco su teléfono móvil.- Ahora váyase o llamare a la policía.

- Bien mi ire. . .

- Y no vuelva nunca más, desde ahora su entrada a mi spa esta negada.

.

.

El lunas por la mañana Serena miraba entusiasmada mirando a sus pequeños entrar en el salón de clases, uno a uno pasaban a su lado con su habitual sonrisa, pero ella esperaba a alguien, estaba esperando a Endymion.

- ¡Maestra!- El pequeño iba a paso veloz hacia ella.-Buenos días.

- Hola mi cielo, siempre muy puntual.

- Es que me gusta venir a clases y sobre todo estar con usted.

- A mi también me gusta estar contigo, ahora ve entra y toma asiento. . .

- Serena cherie. . .- Alguien llamo a la rubia desde no muy lejos, aun así ella reconoció la voz.

- ¿Seiya?- Al volverse sonrió al verificar que era el mismo.- No lo puedo creer. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Saluda al nuevo maestro de música para el nivel primario.

- ¿Vas a trabajar aquí?- Serena estaba contenta por la noticia.

- Por supuesto, te dije hace mucho tiempo que mi sueño era estar donde tu estuvieses.- El pelinegro se acercó a la chica para darle un beso en la mejilla.- Ahora seremos compañeros de trabajo.

- Eso me alegra mucho.

Endymion que se había quedado cerca vio la escena con enfado, no entendía que hacia ese hombre abrazando de esa forma a su maestra, incluso parecía que quería besarla, iba a decir algo pero el hombre se le adelanto.

- Oh mi cherie te eche tanto de menos, que apenas supe que había una posibilidad de venir a esta ciudad a trabajar la aproveche, vine aquí por ti y solo por ti ma cherie.

.

.

Darien noto que su hijo llego enfadado del colegio, no lo había saludado con la habitual alegría de siempre, en vez de eso simplemente lo oyó decir "llegue", algo andaba mal e iba a ir a averiguarlo, dejo de lado el libro que había estado leyendo momentos antes y subió al cuarto de su hijo.

- ¿Endy sucedió algo malo hoy en el colegio?- Pregunto apenas estuvo dentro del cuarto, se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras observaba a su hijo cambiarse el uniforme por ropa más cómoda.

- Nada malo papá. . . Es solo que. . .- El pequeño se quedó callado.

- Sabes que puedes decirme todo mi pequeño.- Algo en su interior se removió, no quería pensar en que algo o alguien pudiese hacerle daño otra vez a su hijo.

- Hoy llego un nuevo maestro a la escuela, de música para ser exacto.

- Eso es bueno. . .

- No es bueno papá. . .- El niño lo miro a los ojos con evidente preocupación.- Es malo, muy malo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ese maestro nos quiere quitar a la maestra Serena. . . Lo oí decir que la echaba mucho de menos y que había llegado hasta esta ciudad por ella.

- Querido tal vez entendiste mal. . .

- Los seguí durante el receso, al parecer fueron compañeros en la universidad, vi a ese hombre muy cariñoso con la maestra y eso no me gusta.

- Endy. . .

- No dejaba de besarla en la mejilla. . . Y le decía algo muy raro con un asentó raro. . .

- ¿Qué le decía?

- Algo así como cherie o algo así, según lo que supe después es una palabra en francés para decirle su amor o su querida.

Eso no le gusto para nada, nadie tenía derecho de decirle ese tipo de palabras a su mujer, solo él, de modo que se acerco a su hijo.

- Voy a resolver esto cuanto antes. . .

- Papá ellos van a salir a cenar esta noche. . . Lo oi hablar, nos van a quitar a la maestra.

- No hijo, nadie nos va a quitar a Serena, ella será nuestra.- Se levantó de la cama donde se había sentado.- Termina de vestirte y baja, podemos ir a comer un helado si quieres.

- Si papá.

Una vez en la soledad del estudio Darien tomo su móvil, estaba intranquilo, muy intranquilo, si eran ciertas las palabras de su hijo tendría que defender lo suyo con todo, no iba a dejar que nadie le quitara a su mujer.

- Contesta. . . Contesta. . .- Murmuro al escuchar por quinta vez el tono de marcado.

- Bueno. . .

- Serena mi amor. . .- Respiro algo aliviado al escuchar su voz.- Mi amor quiero que salgamos a cenar esta noche solos tu y yo. . .

- No puedo, quede con alguien más.

- ¿Con quien?- Apreto con fuerza el aparato telefónico.- Serena yo. . .

- Saldré con un amigo del trabajo. . .

- Serena eres mia y lo sabes. . .

- Darien. . . No digas tonterías, yo no te pertenezco.- La voz de Serena sonaba rara, como si estuviese lejos de él, y eso ya lo estaba asustando.

- Serena iré a ti casa ahora mismo.

- No estoy en casa Darien, estoy en las afueras de la ciudad. . .

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tan lejos?- Pregunto enfadado.- Si estas con ese hombre te juro que le parto la cara. . .

- Darien. . . No digas tonterías, es solo un amigo.

- . . . Serena Cherie ya tengo las entradas. . .- Oyó una voz masculina en el teléfono.

- ¿Estas con él? Serena dime donde estas e iré por ti. . .

- Darien tengo que dejarte, nos vemos después. . .

- ¡Serena! ¡Serena!

La comunicación se cortó y Darien estrello el teléfono contra la pared, sea lo que sea que estaba pasando no le gustaba, que su mujer estuviese en las afueras de la ciudad con otro hombre lo hacía hervir de rabia.

- Papá. . .- Endy entro en el estudio.- Estaba pensado. . Hoy estrenen esa nueva película de acción, sé que el cine queda lejos. . .

- ¡El cine!- Darien se volvió hacia su hijo.- Claro que iremos pequeña.

Serena debía estar en el cine, era el único lugar en las afuera de la ciudad que contaba con entradas, eso lo sabía, pues había escuchado claramente la palabra entradas cuando oyó la voz de ese hombre.

- Gracias papá. . .

- Ve por tus cosas, vamos al cine hijo.

.

.

- ¿Pasa algo malo cherie?- Seiya miro a la rubia que tenía frente suyo.- Pareces molesta.

- No lo estoy. . .

- Pero es evidente que al cortar la llamada no estabas contenta.- Seiya le toco la mejilla.- ¿Seguro que estas bien?

- Si. . . Es solo que no me esperaba esta llamada.- Serena miro las entradas.- ¿Ya estas listo?

- Si cherie vamos. . . Estoy seguro que la película te gustara.

Serena decidió apartar a Darien de su mente, quería despejar su cabeza al menos durante unas cuantas horas, conociendo a su hombre seguramente no tardaría en averiguar que estaba en el cine, dado que era el único lugar más concurrido en las afueras de la ciudad, solo rogaba que no le hiciera algún escándalo, por mucho que lo quisiera ella quería estar tranquila, lejos de su presencia.

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.**

**Camony: **Amiga no te preocupes, que de aquí en adelante todo parece indicar que el camino le ira cuesta arriba a nuestro amiguito Darien jajaja.

**Adileyne: **Que la intriga siga amiga, porque ahora se suma Seiya a esta historia y sin contar que ya se esta sintiendo la presencia de Beryl.

**NixSophie: **La rubia solo quiere cuidar su corazón, de todos modos Darien acepto de buena gana esta nueva situación (aunque por dentro solo quiere hacerla su esposa).

**Princessqueen: **Al menos por este capitulo Gea no molesto, y en cuanto a Beryl pues tendremos que tener las armas lista, porque nadie quiere que llegue.

**Rosa Cortez: **Muchas parejas actuales deciden tomar esa opción aunque para Darien era eso o nada, así que se vio obligado a aceptar ser el amante de la rubia.

**SalyLuna: **Pues todo parece indicar que Darien será quien se delate, sobre todo si va a un lugar publico a ver que esta haciendo Serena con el nuevo maestro.

**Mayilu: **Por ahora Serena solo quiere tomarse las cosas con calma y volver a confiar 100% en Darien y creo que esta es la única forma.

**Moonliss: **Por ahora el que llego fue Seiya y al parecer intentara obtener el corazón de la rubia, solo esperemos que Darien no lo lastime mucho jijiji.

**Sandivivaelanime: **Amiga hay que recordar que Darien era el gran amor de Serena, quizá por eso Serena no le dio a otro hombre esa privilegio.

**Yesqui2000: **Despues de todo lo que Serena sufrió en el pasado por culpa de Darien era normal que no aceptara su propuesta tan pronto.

**Flakis: **La rubia le puso los puntos sobre la ies, Darien es suyo ante lo ojos de Gea y por lo visto si llegase a aparecer Beryl también mostrara sus garras y marcar a Darien como suyo.

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T: **Serena poco a poco está admitiendo que ama a Darien, pero no lo hará frente de él al menos por un buen momento.

**Conyta Moonlight: **Pues si Beryl no se alía con Gea de seguro Esmeralda será su compañera de tretas, porque es evidente de que la peliverde ya está anunciado la llegada de su hermana.

**Luxy1985: **¿Querías que Seiya apareciese? Pues ya lo hiso y está sacando ronchas no solo en Darien sino también en el pequeño Endymion.

**Usagi13chiba: **Mmm. . . No te preocupes amiga que Serena ya está decidida a luchar por Darien no importando si la adversaria es Beryl, creo que sacara sus garras y defenderá lo suyo contra todas.

**Naiara moon: **Mas que recuperar a su familia Beryl recuperar a Darien, y en cuanto Gea esperemos que no se alié con Beryl, puesto que Serena tendrá más de una adversaria.

**Serena potter pataki: **Para nada bueno, pues ya está creando miedo y suspenso en Serena, que aunque esta determinada en defender lo suyo tendrá que estar preparada.

**Christydechiba: **Sere solo quiere protegerse, más ahora que la presencia de Beryl se siente cada día más cerca, de todos modos creo que ahora se sentirá más acompañada de Seiya.

**Amiga/os, lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el nuevo capi y lo más importante es que Seiya ya llego, para rabia de Darien y Endy, jijiji, solo esperemos que nuestro medico no se deje llevar por los celos y haga más de un escandalo. Muchos saludos y buen comienzo de semana. **


	9. Beryl asecha

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Promesas inconclusas.**

**Beryl asecha.**

- Papá mira.- Endy tiro de su mano.- Ahí esta la maestra y ese hombre que quiere robárnosla.

- ¿Eh?- Miro con cuidado, desde que habían llegado al cine había estado mirando de un lado al otro, en busca de lo suyo.

- Va del brazo de ese hombre llamado Seiya.

- Vamos a saludarla pequeño.

- Si papá. . .

- Serena.- Darien miro a su mujer a los ojos pero inmediatamente miro a su rival.- Veo que estas bien acompañada.

- Darien. . .- La rubia enrojeció desde la punta de los pies hasta el último de sus cabellos.- Te. . . Te presento a Seiya Kou, es el nuevo maestro del colegio. . .

- Muchos gusto.- El aludido extendió su mano amablemente.

- Mmm. . .- De mala gana le estrecho la mano, pero haciéndolo con fuerza.- Darien Chiba, novio de Serena. . .

- ¿Qué?- Tanto Endymion como Serena se lo quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

- No sabía que tenías novio cherie.- Seiya miro a la rubia.- No debiste ocultarme esta información.

- Yo. . .

- A Serena y a mi no nos gustan que los demás sepan que estamos juntos.

- Darien. . .- Intervino la joven, tomo el brazo del hombre y lo aparto hacia un lado.- ¿Qué haces?

- Eso debería preguntarlo yo. . . Eres mi mujer, no tienes porqué andar exhibiéndote con otro hombre. . .

- Ese no es tu problema. . . Mi vida es mia y no tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago. . .

- No lo entiendes.- Darien la tomo de los hombros.- Mírame a los ojos Serena y dime. . . ¿Sientes algo por ese francés?

- No digas tonteras. . . Yo estoy contigo. . .

- Entonces reconócelo antes todo el mundo, dile a todos que estamos juntos. . . Ya me harte de ser tu amante incognito, quiero ser tu novio, el hombre que te ama tanto en público como en privado.

- Darien. . . La gente nos está mirando.

- Perfecto. . .- Darien miro por encima del hombre de su mujer, el francesito los estaba mirando evidentemente preocupado.- Eres mía y ya es tiempo que todos lo sepan.

Serena se vio obligada a recibir el beso que Darien le estaba dando, si era sincera consigo misma había sabido casi en un noventa por ciento que iba a encontrarse con Darien en el cine, pero no que iba a suceder eso.

- Dar. . .- Susurro llevaba por las sensaciones.- Dar. . .

- Por mi te subiría a mi coche y te llevaría a mi cama, pero no voy a impresionar a mi hijo.- Darien la soltó de pronto.- Iré a tu casa esta noche, si no me abres la puerta la echare abajo a punta de patadas.

- Darien. . .

- Darien nada, ya he tenido mucha paciencia contigo pequeña.- Se acerco solo para morderle el labio inferior.- Mía recuérdalo bien.

- ¿Cherie estas bien?- Seiya se le acerco unos segundos después.- Serena. . . Cherie. . .

- Lo siento.- Se volvió hacia su amigo una vez que recupero la compostura.- Debí advertirte que esto podía pasar.

- ¿Ese hombre es el hombre del que siempre hablabas?

- Si. . .- Serena aun podía sentir la sensación de los labios de Darien sobre los suyos.- Yo. . .

- Tranquila no tienes que decir nada, ven vamos a tomar un café o un té, necesitas despejar tu mente.

- Gracias. . .

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Serena?

- Dime.

- Cherie tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho, tu fuiste de gran ayuda para mi durante mis primeros años en la universidad, somos grandes amigos y cuando me contaste de tu pasado y de ese gran amor que te hiso daño nunca te pregunte quien era, jamas me lo dijiste de todos modos, pero creo saber que se trata de ese mismo hombre. . . ¿Estoy en la cierto?

- Si. . . Es él. . .- No sabía porque pero tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar.- Yo. . . No sé que me pasa.

- Ven, vamos a que tomes algo para que te calmes.

- Si. . .

.

.

- Abuela. . . Abuela. . .- El pequeño irrumpió en la casa, fue directo a la sala de estar donde estaba su pariente mayor.- Mi papá tiene novia. . . La maestra Serena es novia de mi papá.

- ¿De verdad?- La mujer mayor miro a su hijo.- Pues eso me deja muy feliz.

- Iré a contárselo a la nana Luna y al señor Artemis.- Endymion corrió hacia la cocina.

- No comprendo. . . No tienes cara de felicidad. . .

- Serena estaba en el cine con otro hombre, incluso la vi tomada del brazo de ese hombre.- Darien apretó sus puños.

- Entiendo. . . Cariño tu siempre has sido celoso en extremo con Serena. . . Espero que no hayas malinterpretado la situación, Serena bien puedo haber estado solo con un amigo.

- Mamá no la defiendas, tu no la viste con ese hombre.

- Hijo.- Neherenia dejo su taza de té.- Saca los celos de tu mente, nunca hacen bien, solo estropean las relaciones.

- Mamá. . .

- Además hay algo más.- Neherenia respiro hondamente.- Hijo esta tarde yo. . .

- ¿Qué pasa?- Darien miro a su madre, parecía nerviosa.- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

- No. . . Nada es solo una tontería sin importancia.

- Comprendo. . . Mamá esta noche ire a ver a Serena. . . ¿Puedes cuidar a Endy?

- Claro querido, ve tranquilo, pero piensa en lo que te digo, habla tranquilamente con Serena, no te dejes llevar por los celos infundados.

- Lo hare mamá, ahora tengo que salir unos minutos no tardo.

Neherenia volvió a tomar de su taza de té, sabía que estaba haciendo un mal al ocultarle a su hijo lo que había visto en esa tarde, pero tampoco estaba segura de que se tratase de Beryl, la mujer se había movido muy rápido entre las tienda del centro comercial, y siempre la había visto de espalda.

.

.

- ¿Qué quien ese Seiya Kou?- Lita miro sorprendida al mejor amigo de su novio.- Pues sé muy poco sobre él.

- Necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas. . .

- Pues, que estudio en Londres junto con Serena, que fueron grandes amigos y todo eso. . .

- ¿Sabes si fueron novios?- Darien miro a la castaña a los ojos.

- No Darien, no sé cómo contestar esa pregunta, recuerdo que un año yo visite a Serena en Londres y creo recordar que Seiya la presento a sus amigos como su novia. . .

- Maldita sea. . .

- Oye amigo.- Andrew que había estado a su lado en completo silencio decidió hablar.- Serena esta contigo, la conoces mejor que nadie, sabes que ella no jugaría contigo.

- Yo conozco a mi amiga.- Intervino Lita.- Y sé que no es mujer de jugar a dos bandos.

- Me enfurece que no acepte ante los demás que estamos juntos. . .

- Darien te he dicho muchas veces que le des tiempo. . . Pero al parecer no me escuchas para nada.- Murmuro el rubio.- Serena es una chica que sufrió mucho por algo que ni tu sabes como ocurrió realmente y ahora que tienes una nueva oportunidad para volver a estar juntos la estas poniendo en riesgo por tus estúpidos celos.

- Darien. . . Como amiga de Serena puedo dar fe de que ella es una mujer intachable. . .

- Yo confió en ella.- Dijo el médico.- Es en ese hombre en quien no confió.

- Es lo mismo.- La pareja de novios hablo al unísono.

El pelinegro se quedo mirando su taza de café, como si dentro de ella buscara la verdad de la relación existente entre Serena y ese hombre, que a todas luces coqueteaba a abiertamente con ella, quizá su mujer no se diera cuenta, Serena era muy ingenua y dulce con todas las personas.

.

.

- Muchas gracias cherie. . . No tienes idea de lo mucho que me sirve esto.- El pelinegro de cola larga miro lo bol que Serena le había dado llenos de comida.- Cuando me instale mejor en mi casa cocinare.

- No te preocupes Seiya, a mí me gusta mucho cocinar, solo espero que todo sea de tu agrado.- Le sonrió, ambos estaban en la cocina

- Sabes que todo lo que cocinas es de mi gusto, te devolveré este favor.

- No tienes porque. . .- Serena miro la hora, ya eran casi las nueve, muy pronto Darien estaría ahí.- Es mejor que te vayas Seiya, Darien no tardará en llegar y no quiero exponerte.

- Tranquila cherie, no me dejare intimidar por un celopata. . . La que me preocupa eres tu. . . ¿Dime él ha sido violento contigo?

- No Seiya, él es muy bueno conmigo, es solo que es así de celoso, siempre lo ha sido, incluso cuando solo salíamos como amigos.

- Cherie dime algo. . . ¿Tú lo amas de verdad?

- Yo. . . Si lo ama, pero no quiero salir lastimada otra vez.

- Por lo que me explicaste tú fuiste la que sugirió la relación de amantes escondidos, y por lo que vi ese Darien quiere mostrarte ante todos como su novia. . .

- Esposa a decir verdad.- Serena se sonrojo.- Me ha pedido que me case con él varias veces. . .

- ¿Y tú lo has rechazado?- Seiya leyó en sus ojos su respuesta.- No comprendo cherie, cualquier mujer que ame a su hombre estaría feliz de aceptar casarse con él, y dejar de ser la amante oculta, pero tu funcionas al revés.

- Yo. . . Tengo miedo, su ex esposa puede aparecer en cualquier momento y sé que tiene armas para quitarme a Darien.

- ¿Qué armas cherie?- Seiya la miro interrogante.- Ese hombre te ama, y por lo que vi el niño te adora, esa mujer no tiene nada que venir a hacer aquí, esos dos, tu amante como el hijo de él, te pertenecen a ti.

- ¿A mí?

- Claro que sí, yo creo que debes comenzar a pensar en lo siguiente Serena.- El pelinegro respiro hondo.- Si no te arriesgas no ganas nada, juega todas tus cartas, quédate para siempre con ese hombre y no dejes que ninguna otra te lo quite.

- Yo. . .- En ese momento la mente de Serena estaba dividida, no tenía idea sobre qué hacer, pero las palabras de Seiya tenían mucha lógica.

- Yo abriré.- Murmuro de pronto su amigo.

- ¿Abrir?- Pregunto la joven medio atontada, solo unos segundos después cayó en la cuenta.- Es Darien. . . No Seiya. . .

- Tranquila cherie.- El pelinegro no tardo en abrir la puerta.- Buenas tardes. . .

- Darien. . .- Serena llego hasta la puerta exhausta después correr desde la cocina hasta la entrada.- Yo. . .

- Veo que estas ocupada Serena.- Murmuro su amado con voz muy fría, la miraba como si sus ojos fueran dos cubos de hielo.- Es evidente que estropee tu diversión. . .

- No Darien.- Ella lo tomo del brazo.- No es lo que crees. . .

- Suéltame. . .- Darien se apartó, estaba molesto.- No debí venir.

- Darien. . .- La joven se quedó paralizada al ver que las cosas se le iban de las manos.- Darien por favor escúchame. . .

- No tengo porque escucharte.- Le grito Darien.

- Oye no le hables así a mi cherie. . .

- ¡No es tuya!- Darien no soporto más, con toda la furia contenida en su puño derecho le dio en plena mandíbula al otro sujeto, tirando al suelo al maestro.- Es mía. . . Pero por lo visto se quiere quedar contigo.

Serena se apresuró a ayudar a Seiya, dado que el impacto del golpe le había sacado sangre desde el primer segundo.

- Darien vete de aquí. . .- Le dijo ella mirándolo con pena, sabía que eso solo lo iba a enfadar más.

- ¿Lo prefieres a él no? Por eso me echas. . .- Impactado el pelinegro dio unos pasos atrás con la mirada horrorizada.- No lo puedo creer, estas tirando al basurero todo lo que tenemos.

- No es eso, pero estas muy alterado y no quiero un enfrentamiento. . . Vete por favor.

- Bien, quédate con él si así lo prefieres. . . Yo no volveré a rogarte más.

- Darien.- Quería alcanzarlo, pero él fue muy rápido en ir a su coche y arrancar a toda velocidad de ahí.

- Serena. . . ¿Estás bien cherie?- Seiya se estaba levantando del suelo.- No quise crearte este problema.

- No te preocupes. . .- De pronto sintió su cuerpo muy cansado como si de pronto una aplanadora de camino le hubiese parado por encima.- ¿Te duele mucho?

- Solo un poco no te preocupes, la que me preocupa eres tu, dime que no es asi de violento contigo. . .

- No lo es, ya te dije, son solo los celos. . .

- Comprendo, deberías ir con él, trata de calmarlo, se fue muy alterado.

- Si creo que tendré que hacer eso. . .- Miro a su amigo.- ¿Seguro que estas estas bien?

- Claro que si, vete por él Serena.

.

.

- No es cierto. . . Ellos no pueden estar juntos.- Beryl miraba a su hermana, sin poder creer que ella le estaba diciendo.- No. . . No tienen que estar juntos. . .

- Pues lo están, los he visto muchas veces cenando en las afueras de la ciudad.

- Maldita sea. . . Darien es mío, no de esa mujer. . .

- Todo lo que tienes que hacer quitárselo de nuevo. . .

- Por supuesto que lo recuperare.

.

.

- Andrew. . .- A penas entro en el hospital la rubia diviso al novio de su amiga.- ¿Has visto a Darien?

- Lo vi llegar muy enfadado hace poco más de media hora. . .

- Necesito hablar con él, acabamos de tener una discusión. . . Y golpeo a Seiya. . .

- Oh no. . . Mira iré a ver de qué animo esta, pero si sigue enfadado te recomiendo que te vayas a casa.

- Gracias. . .

Se sentó en las butacas de espera, estaba realmente nerviosa, no había esperado algo así, necesitaba hablar con Darien y tratar de explicarle que en su vida solo había espacio para un hombre y ese era él.

- Serena. . .- Andrew se le acerco unos cuantos minutos después.- Puedes pasar, aunque no sabe que estas aquí, apenas si me dio tiempo para decirle que lo necesitaban.

- Gracias. . .- La joven se levanto y comenzo a caminar.

- Espera. . .- Andrew la detuvo al poco andar.- No sé que problemas hayan tenido tu y Darien, pero es evidente que esta muy enfurecido. . . Yo creo que solo tu puedes calmarlo.

- Eso intentare.

.

.

Se bajo del taxi y se acomodo mejor su vestido, estaba más que segura de que iba a dejar a Darien sin palabras, entro en la hospital y trato de buscar la consulta del objeto de tu adoración, pero a quien encontró primero fue a su amigo, el medico rubio.

- Hola Andrew. . .

- Buenas noches Gea.

- ¿Sabes si Darien está atendiendo a alguien? Tengo entradas para el cine y quiero invitarlo.

- Pues no esta atendiendo a ningún paciente. . .

- Perfecto. . . Iré a verlo.

- Sin embargo esta en su consulta con Serena.- Andrew noto como la expresión de la mujer.- Y no creo que salgan muy pronto. . .

- Pero creí que ella estaría todo el día con ese amigos francés. . .

- Pues no, está aquí con Darien.

- Bueno. . . Yo. . . Me iré. . .

- Que pases buena noche.- Le dijo el hombre.

La enfermera salió hecha una furia del hospital, no podi8a creer en su mala suerte, se suponía que Darien debía estar enfadado con Serena, los había visto discutir en el cine, por lo que había supuesto que estarían alejados un tiempo, tiempo que ella queria utilizar para conquistar al pelinegro.

- Maldita Serena. . .- Refunfuño mientras estaba saliendo del hospital.

- Veo que no soy la única que odia a esa mujer. . .

- ¿Quién es usted?- La mujer se quedo mirando a la peliroja que le sonreía.

- Una enemiga de Serena Tsukino al igual que tu. . . ¿Sabes? Tu y yo podemos hacer grandes cosas.

- Lo único que quiero es que ella se aleje de Darien. . .

- Ven conmigo yo tengo mucha idead. . .

- Aun no me ha dicho quien es usted.

- Beryl Chiba. . .

- ¿Chiba?

- La esposa de Darien. . .

- Pero él esta divorciado. . .

- Eso ahora no tiene importancia. . . ¿Quieres separarlo de Serena si o no?

- Por supuesto que si.

- Ven, vamos por un café y podremos compartir nuestras ideas. . .

- Si. . .

.

.

- Darien. . .- La rubia entro lentamente en la consulta, el pelinegro estaba de espalda a la puerta.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Darien se volvió, su enfado era evidente.

- Vine para hablar contigo. . .

- No tengo nada que decirte Serena y mucho menos escuchar algo que provenga de ti.

- Pero. . .

- Lo mejor será que te vayas.- El medico comenzó a caminar hacia ella.- No estoy de humor para verte. . .

- Pero. . .- Sintió el agarre de Darien en su brazo, obviamente quería sacarla de ahí.- Escúchame por favor. . . Te amo. . .

Aquello paralizo al hombre, Darien e la quedo mirando fríamente, su expresión no decía nada y era lo que más le aterraba a ella, parecía incluso más enfadado que antes. ¿Acaso hacia cometido un error al decirle que lo amaba?

- Di algo.- Le rogó un tanto asustada.- Por favor. . . Me estas asustando.

- Largo. . .- Darien la miraba fijamente.- Vete. . . No voy a caer en esta loca trampa tuya.

- No es una trampa de verdad te amo. . . Darien por favor.

- ¿Cómo demonios quieres que te crea? Hace menos de una hora vi a ese hombre en tu casa. . .

- Seiya es solo un amigo. . . Darien tu siempre has sido celoso en extremo y. . .

- Ibas del brazo de ese hombre en el cine. . .

- Darien. . . Te amo a ti, Seiya es solo un amigo de la universidad. . .

- No te creo. . .- Darien se aparto.

- Puedo demostrártelo. . . Como tu quieras, de la forma que quieras. . .

- ¿De la forma que yo quiera?

- Si. . .- Aunque estaba segura de que Darien se iba a aprovechar de sus palabras ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que él quería.

- Quítate la ropa.

- Pero. . .

- Haz dicho. . . Lo que yo quiera.

- Bien. . .- Lentamente, y solo llevada por el miedo comenzó a quitarse la ropa, todo bajo la atenta mirada de él, por supuesto.

- Una vez que hayas terminado quiero que te tumbes en la camilla.- Murmuro el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a la puerta para ponerle seguro.

- Si. . .- Solo le quedaban las braguitas, en forma muy torpe se las saco y la lanzo donde estaba el resto de su ropa, casi sin atreverse a mirar a la cara a su amado ella cumplió con lo que él le había ordenado, se acercó a la camilla y se subió.- ¿Así?

- Antes tienes que prometer algo Serena.- Darien al fin le sonrió.- No puedes hacer ningun ruido o seremos descubierto. . .

- Pero. . . Tu sabes que yo no puedo evitarlo. . . Todo lo que me haces me provoca. . .

- Harás lo que tengas que hacer para contener tus gemidos. . .

- Si. . .- Sonrió al ver que el también se comenzaba a quitar la ropa.- Te amo. . .

- Lo sé. . .

.

.

- Lo único que yo quiero es alejar del mapa a Serena.- Murmuro Beryl mientras terminaba de beber su café.- Lo que ocurra después con Darien poco me importa.

- ¿Entonces no te importa que yo me lo quede?

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él. . .

- Entonces yo te ayudo, solo dime que hay que hacer y y te ayudare a alejar a Serena.

- Por ahora me dedicare a observar cómo se comportan, por lo visto aun no saben que estoy aquí, y eso me facilita el saber cómo debo actuar una vez que decida a atacar.

- Cuentas conmigo.

- Sabia lo me ayudarías.

- Ahora tengo que irme, pero nos vemos pronto.- Gea se levantó de su asiento.- Tienes mi números de teléfono para cuando decidas hacer algo contra Serena.

- Por supuesto que te llamare amiga.

Beryl encendió un cigarrillo cuando se quedó a solas, había logrado convencer a aquella estúpida de aliarse con ella, claramente no iba a dejarle el camino libre con Darien, pero eso lo arreglaría después, por ahora lo único que realmente le importaba era alejar a su Darien de Serena.

.

.

- Dar. . .- Serena tuvo que apretar los dientes ante una nueva oleada de placer que recorría su cuerpo ante las incesantes caricias que Darien le estaba dando en su piel sensible y húmeda.- Darien. . .

- Shhh. . . Shh mi amor o seremos descubiertos. . .

- Vamos a mi casa entonces. . . Vamos Darien. . .

- No, quiero que sea aquí, no quiero volver a tu casa y tener que ver a ese hombre.

- Pero. . .

- Pero nada, si me quieres aceptaras lo que te pido.- Le mordió uno de sus pezones con delicadeza.

- Si. . .

Darien la estrecho contra suyo mientras se tumbaba a su lado en la camilla, aunque aun la rabia lo consumía y por sobre todo los celos, al saber que ella lo había mandado fuera de su casa, el deseo era mucho mayor.

- Dar. . .- Su susurro fue tan bajo que no estaba segura realmente si lo habia dicho o fue efecto de su mente.- No pares. . .

- No pretendo hacerlo, pero antes de continuar quiero que me respondas algo.- La miro a los ojos.- ¿Has estado con ese hombre? Y sabes a lo que me refiero.

- No seas tonto. . . Eres el único hombre con quien he estado y lo sabes, tu fuiste quien tomo mi virginidad. . .

- Lo sé. . . Pero estos malditos celos me hacen hablar tonterías. . .

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte que te amo?

- Todo. . . Tienes que hacer todo. . . Decirme que me amas. . .

- Lo acabo de hacer y no solo una vez sino dos. . .

- Quiero que admitas ante todo el mundo que estamos juntos. . . Que somos novios.

- Hecho. . .

- Y lo más importante. . . – Darien le tomo el rostro entre las manos.- Dime que te casaras conmigo.

- Yo. . .- La rubia sentía una oleada de temor recorrer su cuerpo, pero también sabía que no podía seguir teniendo más miedo.- Si. . . Me casare contigo.

- Lo sabía. . .

- Pero no por ahora, deja que acabe este año escolar. . . Si nos casamos mientras sea maestra de Endy habrá muchos rumores y no quiero que nada lastime al pequeño.

- Lo comprendo.- Y claro que lo hacía si lo motivo de Serena eran por proteger a su hijo.

El resto solo fueron momento de gran placer, ambos se entregaron al amor que se tenía, disfrutando de cada centímetro del cuerpo de su acompañante, finalmente ambos se quedaron tendidos en la camilla, Darien la mantenía entre sus brazo, sin poder creer que al final había conseguido que Serena revelase sus sentimientos.

- ¿Darien?- La rubia levanto su cabeza que momento ante había estado sobre el pecho del hombre.- Es tarde, deberíamos irnos. . .

- Mmm. . . No quiero dejarte ir. . .

- Puedes venir conmigo a casa.

- Es una buena idea.- El pelinegro salió de la camilla y tomo la ropa de su mujer, ayudándola a vestirse como su fuera una figura de cristal con posibilidades de romperse.

La pareja salió junta del hospital, iban de la mano como cualquier pareja norma, sonriéndose el uno al otro, pero ninguno de los dos se percató que desde lejos una mujer llevada por la rabia y la ira los maldecía, en especial a la rubia.

- Maldita. . . Si es necesario no tengo problemas en borrarte del mapa de la única manera posible. . . Matándote.- Beryl se alejó de donde estaba por temor a ser descubierta, no iba a dejar que nadie la viera, necesitaba un plan para atacar.

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.**

**Yesqui2000: **Amiga la compostura se fue por la ventana y los celos dejaron salir al macho alfa, Darien no dejara que ningún otro hombre este cerca de su mujer jijiji.

**Princessqueen: **Tu presentimiento no estaba equivocado amiga, nuestro Darien tomo a su hijo y fue raudo hasta el cine, sin contar el enfrentamiento después en casa de Serena.

**Adileyne: **Me alegra que te guste amiga, espero que sigas los nuevos capítulos de esta historia, saludos.

**SalyLuna: **No estaba tan alejada tu idea, solo que no la hiso suya en su casa sino en su consulta y no antes de hacer que ella confesara finalmente su amor.

**Camony:** Pobre Darien que se dejó llevar por los celos, mira que tumbar de un golpe al pobre de Seiya.

**Serenity 86: **Pues ya viste como se tomó Darien toda esta situación, para nada bien, y como siempre los celos lo dominaron a tal punto de golpear al nuevo maestro.

**Moonliss: **Amiga Darien no le dio mucho tiempo a Seiya para poder defenderse, aunque por lo visto no viene a quitarle a Serena, sino no la hubiese alentado a ir tras Darien.

**Mayilu: **Al menos Endymion no quiere golpear a Seiya, sin embargo e quien alerto a su padre de la situación.

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T: **Ahora el gran problema esa saber que tácticas maliciosas va a utilizar Beryl para alejar a Serena de Darien.

**Cotita83: **La actitud de echarlo de su casa tras haber golpeado a u amigo solo hizo hervir de rabia al pelinegro, pues es evidente que detesta verla cerca de ese nuevo maestro.

**NixSophie: **Mmm. . . Amiga me lees la mente, aunque aun no se que decisión tomar respecto a Seiya, aunque ya deje claro que no viene por Serena hablando sentimentalmente.

**Usagi13chiba: **Serena tendrá que estar preparada para lo que venga en relación con Beryl, pues es evidente de que la peliroja hará cualquier cosa con tal de separarlos.

**Conyta Moonlight: **Hay que ver si puede defender lo suyo contra Beryl y su nueva aliada Gea, esperemos que sepa hacerles frente.

**Nadya: **Ahora Seiya es quien la convenció de que fuera sincera con sus sentimientos, y hay que ver las estrategias que pondrá en práctica Beryl.

**Christydechiba: **Al menos ahora si pudo declararse y ser sincera, que aunque tiene miedo por la evidente futura presencia de Beryl no quiere perderlo.

**Serena potter pataki: **Amiga los celos nunca son buenos, pero ahora sirvieron para que Darien le pusiese una especie de ultimátum a Serena para que se decidiera a ir por él.

**Naiara moon: **Pues callado no se quedó, le grito sus cuantas verdades a Serena, pero al menos la rubia reconoció lo que ya era más que evidente, que lo ama.

**Amigas/os, como ven Beryl se estaba tomando su tiempo para hacerse notar, y mientras tanto aliándose con la persona menos indicada, por lo visto Gea no se había querido dar por vencida, espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste, muchos saludos y buen comienzo de semana.**


	10. Frente a la enemiga

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Promesas inconclusas.**

**Frente a la enemiga.**

- Bien mis pequeños. . .- Serena se volvió para verlos de frente.- Dentro de un mes celebramos el día de la madre, quiero que para el próximo Lunes traigan ideas de tarjetas para felicitar a cada una de sus madres.

- Si maestra.- En ese momento el timbre del receso sonó.

- Ahora pueden salir a jugar, pero tengan cuidado con los niños más grandes.

- ¡Si!

La rubia se volvió para limpiar el pizarrón, había supuesto que todos los niños habían salido de modo que se sorprendió enormemente cuando alguien tiro de su delantal de maestra, al volverse le sonrió a Endymion.

- ¿Puedo hablar con usted maestra Serena?- El niño parecía afligido.

- Claro que si.- Ella se inclinó para acercarse a la altura del pequeño.- Dime que ocurre.

- ¿Yo puedo dedicarle la tarjeta del día de las madres a usted?

Aquella pregunta la conmovió, no había esperado eso de parte de Endy, mal que mal solo hace un par de meses Darien y ella habían admitido la relación entre ambos, lo cual había puesto muy feliz al niño, y quien por supuesto había prometido guardar el secreto, aunque ya muchos en la ciudad sabían de la relación de ambos.

- Si mi cielo, claro que si.

- Es que deseo con mucha fuerza que usted sea mi madre, por eso quiero darle a usted la tarjeta del día de las madres.

- Y yo la voy a recibir gustosa pequeño.- Le sonrió.- Ahora vete a jugar con Malachite y los demás.

- Si.

Sonrió al verlo irse corriendo, desde hacía algunas semanas se le tenía permitido hacer ejercicios, naturalmente debía tomarse las cosas con calma, pero no había tenido problemas, de modo que Darien estaba pensando seriamente en la idea de comprarle una bicicleta.

_Flash back._

_- Endy está presentando grandes avances, incluso hace algunos días ya no se toma los medicamente y no ha tenido ningún problema.- Había murmurado Andrew en la ultimo consulta a la cual Serena había asistido con Darien._

_- Eso me alegra mucho.- Darien que tenía tomada una de sus manos pareció relajarse._

_- Yo recomiendo que comience a hacer ejercicios de forma paulatina, si las cosas siguen mejorando de esta forma ni siquiera será necesaria hacerle alguna intervención mayor en el futuro.- Siguió hablando el rubio._

_- Mi hijo podría llevar una vida normal. . . Podría jugar a la pelota o incluso andar en bicicleta. . ._

_- Exacto.- Sentencio Andrew con una sonrisa._

_Luego de la consulta se habían reunido con el niño que los esperaba en el consultorio de Darien, al ir las buenas noticias Endymion sonrió a ambos pero en especial a su padre._

_- Papá. . . Me gustaría tener una bicicleta._

_Fin del flash back._

Y desde ese día Darien había comenzado a cotizar bicicletas, naturalmente había hecho un trato con el niño, solo obtendría aquello tan preciado si tenía buenas calificaciones, Serena, que era su maestra y por lo tanto conocía su rendimiento académico estaba feliz al saber que Endymion obtendría lo que quería, pues estaba dentro de los primeros lugares de la clase.

- Pareces muy contenta cherie.- Seiya entro en el salón.- ¿Acaso has recibido alguna llamada de tu novio?

- No. . . Ahora está en plena cirugía, estaba pensando en el pequeño, no sabes que fue lo que me ha dicho.

- No. . . Dime. . .

- Me quiere dar a mí la tarjeta del día de las madres. . .

- Bueno es natural, el pequeño ya te quiere y sabe que en el futuro acabaras convirtiéndote en su madre.- Seiya parecía enormemente feliz ese día.- ¿Te sucede algo? Pareces muy feliz. . .

- Y lo estoy. . . Cherie hay algo que no te he dicho.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Yo no solo vine aquí para estar contigo, ya que te considero una gran amiga.

- ¿Hay algo más?- Miro a su amigo a los ojos.- Anda dime. . .

- Yo vine aquí para poner algo de distancia entre una mujer y yo. . .

- Seiya tu. . .

- Lo sé. . . Siempre he renegado del amor y esas cosas, pero esta vez caí ante una muy hermosa mujer.

- No comprendo. . . ¿Si la amas tanto porque estás aquí?

- Su padre no permitía la relación de ambos, Kakyuu es hija de un importante hombre de negocios en Londres, él se encargó de que no encontrara empleo en ninguna parte, a mi hermosa Kakyuu la metió en un internado donde ella era infeliz, por eso me sacrifique saliendo del país, apenas llegue aquí supe que ella había sido sacada de ese internado.

- Ya entiendo. . .

- El padre de Kakyuu ahora esta fuera el país, y ella ya a cumplió la mayoría de edad, esta viajando ahora mismo hacia aquí.

- ¿Te habías enamorado de una niña?

- Tenia dieciséis cuando nos conocimos, yo estaba dando mis prácticas como maestro de música en el instituto donde ella estudiaba, nunca le di clases pero a penas la vi supe que eso era amor.

- Seiya. . . Estoy tan feliz por ti. . .- Serena lo abrazo.- ¿Pero no tendrás problemas con su padre?

- No. . . Kakyuu ya es mayor de edad, acabo sus estudios de instituto y planea estudiar en la universidad más cercana a esta ciudad, quiere ser maestra al igual que yo. . .

- ¿Y cuando llega?

- Mañana por la mañana. . . Iré a recogerla, queremos casarnos una vez que estemos asentados.

- Comprendo.

- Por eso compre aquella casa de dos cuartos, ella y yo aun no. . . Bueno tu comprendes. . . Los dos queremos esperar hasta estar casados.

- Si. . .- Se sonrojo al pensar que ella ya era la mujer de Darien, aunque si era sincera bien podría estar incluso ya casada con él.

- Bueno yo venía a invitarte a tomar un café a modo de celebración a menos claro que tu hombre se enfade.

Entre Darien y Seiya la relación aun era bastante fría, sobre todo de parte de su amado, quien no acababa de entender que ella y el francés solo eran amigos, sin embargo toleraba saber que estaban tomando un café.

- Bien vamos.- Se volvió para tomar su bolso pero se sintió mareada, por lo que tuvo que aferrarse a la mesa para no caer.

- ¿Cherie estas bien?- Seiya la ayudo a sentarse.- Te has puesto muy pálida de pronto.

- No es nada, solo un simple mareo, siempre me enfermo mucho en el invierno. . .

- ¿Solo simple?.- Seiya la miro interrogante.- Cherie no quiero meterme en tu vida privada, pero creo que ese mareo es por algo mucho más serio que un simple malestar de invierno.

- ¿Crees que pueda estar. . .?

- Eres tu quien debe buscar la respuesta Cherie. . .

- Yo. . .

Serena comenzó a pensar en todas las ocasiones en que ella y Darien habían estado juntos sin tomar algún tipo de precaución, las cuales habían sido muchas, ya que ella no reaccionaba bien a los anticonceptivos normales, y ella y su amado muchas veces no se contenían a la hora de hacer el amor, dejando los cuidados a un lado.

- Es posible que yo. . .- Se llevó ambas manos al vientre.- Este. . .

- Te diría que vayas a la enfermería, pero he notado que tu y Gea no son buenas amigas, y creo que tiene que ver con tu doctorcito, de modo que solo te quedan dos opciones, comprar una prueba de embarazo en una farmacia o ir directamente al hospital.

.

.

- Quiero que traigas a ese niño aquí, es la única manera de tener a Darien bajo mis órdenes.- Beryl estaba sentada en la cama del cuarto de su hermana mientras la veía maquillarse.- Estaré cerca de cualquier modo. . .

- Deberías presentarte ya frente a Darien. . . Solo estás perdiendo tiempo dejándolos estar juntos. . .

- Quiero que al momento de separarlos ella sufra mucho más que antes.

- Bien, será como tu digas.- Esmeralda quedo satisfecha con su apariencia.- Ya me tengo que ir pronto será la hora de salida del colegio.

.

.

- Mañana tienen que traer la tarea de matemáticas niños.- Serena estaba en la entrada del colegio despidiendo a los niños que se iban en el autobús.

Estaba decidida a ir al hospital a hacerse la prueba de embarazo, durante la hora de almuerzo había corrido a una farmacia cercana, había comprado dos pruebas, una había dado negativo y la otra positivo, de modo que estaba igual de confundida, ahora solo restaba dejar a Endymion en las manos de Artemis o quizá de Luna, quienes regularmente venían por el niño.

Tenía que admitir que estaba aterrada, si bien la idea de estar embarazada no era lo que la asustaba si el hecho de saber cómo se lo diría a Darien de estar en cinta, no había llegado a hablar de tener hijos, con suerte si habían comenzado a hacer algunos planes para un futuro matrimonio.

- ¡Suéltame!- Reconoció al instante la voz de Endymion.

Al acercarse lo vio tratando de forcejar con Esmeralda, inmediatamente corrió a su lado pues Darien había sido claro en su idea de mantener alejado al pequeño de la familia de Beryl, en especial de la peliverde.

- Esmeralda. . .- Tomo la otra mano libre de la mujer.- Suelta a Endy. . . No eres nadie para intentar llevártelo de aquí.

- Es mi sobrino, tengo todo el derecho de querer llevarme a mi sobrino.

- No estas autorizada para retirar a Endymion de estas instalaciones educacionales. . .

- No me vengas con ese discurso de buena maestra, me llevare al niño. . .

- ¡No!- Endymion estaba aterrado.- Dejame.

- Suelta a mi pequeño.- Serena le dio una sonora bofetada a la peliverde.- No es tuyo, es mi pequeño.

- No digas tonterías. . . Es el hijo de mi hermana, no tuyo.

- Beryl no supo cuidar a este precioso pequeño.- Logro que la mujer soltara al niño, y lo puso a salvo en sus brazos.- Vete de aquí, vete antes de que llame a la policía.

- Es mi sobrino tengo derechos sobre él. . .

- Beryl hiso que los perdieras, ahora será mejor que te vayas.

- ¡Ni lo creas!- La peliverde se iba a lanzar sobre la mujer.

- ¡Esmeralda!- Darien se acerco a ellas con rapidez.- ¿Qué pretendes?

- Papá.- Endy corrió al lado de su padre.- Esa mala mujer quiere llevarme con ella, la maestra Serena estaba protegiéndome pero ella Esmeralda quería atacarla.

- Es mi sobrino, tengo derechos sobre él. . .

- Que el juez lo diga entonces. . .- Darien aparto a la maliciosa mujer de su amada.- Largo de aquí, o llamare a la policía, nadie de tu familia puede acercarse a mi hijo.

- No tiene derechos. . .

- Endymion es mi hijo, de nadie más.

- Malditos. . .- Esmeralda los miro a todos.- Malditos seas todos. . .

- ¿Estan bien?- Darien miro a sus dos amores.

- Si Darien, ella no me hiso nada

- Papá la maestra me defendió, le dijo a esa mujer que yo era su pequeño.

- Pues yo. . .- La rubia se sonrojo.- Tenia que defenderlo de alguna forma.

- Comprendo. . .- Había deseado que ella dijese que era porque también quería a Endy, pero se conformaba con eso.

- Por cierto. . . ¿Qué haces aquí? Crei que seria Artemis o Luna quien viniera por el pequeño.

- Acabe mi cirugía más pronto de lo que pensaba, llame a casa y dije que yo vendría por Endy.

- Comprendo. . .

- ¿Papá, podemos ir con la maestra a comer un helado?

- ¿Qué dices Serena?

- Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, sin contar que tengo que hacer la planificación de los exámenes de final del semestre.

- Comprendo. . . Entonces solo seremos tu y yo hijo.

- Bueno nos vemos mañana Endy.- Quería huir de ahí, no sabía si era por paranoia pero estaba comenzando a entirse mareada y no quería que Darien sospechara nada aun.

.

.

- Mmm. . . Comprendo, se que la resolución del juez protege a mi hijo, pero de todo modos quiero una orden de alejamiento para Esmeralda.

- Darien. . .- Andrew entro en la consulta, pero se quedó callado al ver a su amigo al teléfono.

- Muchas gracias. . . Adiós.- Darien colgó y miro al rubio.- ¿Necesitas algo?

- Solo comentar algo contigo amigo mío. . . ¿Cómo ha estado Serena?

- Mmm. . . No creo que comprenda. . .

- Ayer la vi en el área de consultas médicas de baja complejidad, y por lo que averigüe se tomó exámenes de sangre.

- Mmm. . . Ella no comento nada conmigo.- Aunque si lo pensaba bien, había pasado la noche anterior con Serena y la había notado algo cansada, más de lo habitual.- ¿Sabes si recibió los exámenes al instante?

- No lo sé, pero si necesitas ayuda para averiguarlo puedo ayudarte, hay solo una enfermera en el área de entrega de exámenes.

- Vamos entonces.- Si su mujer estaba enferma quería estar al tanto.

.

.

Serena estaba en su casa aterrada, el medico que la había atendido le había entregado los resultados de su examen, y ahora tenía el sobre en sus manos, quería abrirlo y salir de dudas, pero tenía miedo, si estaba embarazada no tenía idea de cómo enfrentarse a Darien.

Ni siquiera contaba con el apoyo de Seiya pues había ido salido de la ciudad la noche anterior, el vuelo de Kakyuu llegaba a eso de las cinco de la mañana y por lo que su amigo le había contado pensaban pasear por la capital todo el día.

- Vamos Serena. . . No sea una chica cobarde y abre de una vez ese sobre.

.

.

- Enfermera Steven.- Andrew utilizo su tono más amable.- Necesito el consejo de una mujer elegante y con mucha etiqueta.

- Oh doctor Andrew es usted muy amable.- La mujer de a lo menos unos cuarenta años no se percató de que Darien se había escabullido a la bodega de archivos.- Solo dígame en que puedo ayudarlo.

- Como usted sabe yo tengo novia y quiero darle un hermoso regalo. . .

Darien comenzó a buscar en forma frenética los en los archivos el nombre de su amada, como no sabía que malestar podría tener eso dificultaba su búsqueda, de modo que tuvo que armase de paciencia y buscar especialidad por especialidad.

- Kinesiología no. . .- Busco rápidamente.- Cardiología tampoco. . . Ginecología no. . .

Pero fue en esa área que encontró el sobre con el nombre de Serena, sin dudarlo un segundo lo abrió, rápidamente lo leyó, poro fueron las ultimas frases lo que lo dejaron paralizado. _"Embarazo: positivo"._

- Esta embarazada.- Murmuro.- Un bebé. . .

- . . . Y esas son mis sugerencia doctor Andrew.- La mujer le sonrió.- Espero que les sirvan.

- Claro que si.- El rubio vio cómo su amigo salía de puntillas del cuarto de archivos.- Muchas gracias por su ayuda y orientación.

El rubio se despidió en forma cortes, y apresuro sus pasos hacia la consulta de su amigo, estaba intrigado porque lo Darien había podido averiguar, al entrar vio que el pelinegro se estaba alistando para salir.

- ¿Y bien?- Le pregunto rápidamente.

- Voy a ser papá. . .- Darien se abrazó a su amigo.- Mi Sere está embarazada.

- Felicidades amigo.

- Iré con ella, tengo que ver que me dice, quizá aún no lo sabe o quizá sí, no lo sé, pero quiero ir a verla.

.

.

La rubia seguía sin abrir el dichoso sobre, tenía miedo, estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala y frente a ella en la mesa de la sala estaba el sobre con su nombre en el centro, lo miraba fijamente como si esperase que se moviera. Pero resulto ser el timbre que sonaba lo que la saco de su ensoñación.

- Serena mi amor.- Darien entro en la casa y la beso a penas abrió la puerta.

- Darien. . . ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo me entere de que estuviste ayer en el hospital. . .

- Entonces ya sabes. . .

- Un bebé.- Darien puso sus manos en el vientre de su mujer.- Un bebé tuyo y mío.

- ¡Oh cielos! ¿Entonces estoy embarazada?

- ¿No lo sabias?

- Yo aún no había abierto el sobre, estaba aterrada. . .

- ¿No quieres tener un hijo mío?- Darien se apartó horrorizado.

- No es eso. . . Es que tenía miedo, si estaba embarazada no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar.

- Pues la noticia me llena de felicidad.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro que si, ahora nos casaremos y tú, nuestro hijo, Endy y yo seremos la familia que siempre debimos ser.

- Yo. . .

- Serena.- La noto ponerse tensa.- Tienes que entender algo, Endy siempre estará conmigo, a donde yo vaya mi hijo estará conmigo, sé que aun puedes tenerse odio por ser hijo de esa mujer, pero si me aceptas a mí, tendrás que aceptar a mi hijo.

- Mi amor.- Serena sonrió mientras le ponía las manos en el rostro de él.- Yo quiero decir. . . Que espero ser una buena madre para Endy, quiero que no me vea como una madrastra sino como su madre.

Le conto también sobre la idea del pequeño de darle a ella la tarjeta del dia de las madres, y también le dijo sobre su deseo de educar bien al pequeño, no solo en su rol de maestra, sino más bien en el rol de madre.

- Quiero que Endy tenga de mi todo lo que Beryl le negó, quiero hacer un buen trabajo.

- Y lo harás, tu y yo seremos unos buenos padres tanto para Endy, como para este nuevo bebé.

- Darien.- La rubia lo beso en los labios.- Ven conmigo, te deseo tanto.

- SI mi amor.- El pelinegro la alzo en sus brazos y comenzó a ir por el camino que ya conocía, el que conducía a la cama de su mujer.

.

.

- Endymion.- Darien llamo a su hijo al fin de semana siguiente, había tomado una decisión amparado en los buenos resultados tanto médicos como académico de su hijo.

- Espero que le guste.- Serena miro de reojo la bicicleta que estaba a un lado de la sala.

- ¡Ya voy papa!- La pareja podía sentir los pasos de su hijo.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Quiero que me prometas algo.- Darien noto que su hijo no se había percatado de que la bicicleta estaba a pocos metros de ahí.

- Lo que tu quieras papá.

- Que vas a tomar las cosas con calma, nada de hacer carreras con tus amigos.

- ¿Hacer carreras? No comprendo.

- Ven mi amor.-Serena le ofreció la mano.- Mira hacia allá.

- Si.- El pequeño tomo la mano adulta y se volvió hacia donde le señalaban.- Wow. . . Es una bicicleta. . . Gracias papá. . . Muchas gracias mamá.

Serena se emocionó, aunque Endymion ya sabía que se iban a casar aun desconocía que pronto tendría un hermano o hermanita, había decidido esperar, dado que Serena tenía poco más de dos meses y quería esperar hasta que para los tres.

- Oye. . .- Darien noto que estaba a punto de llorar.- Es mejor que te acostumbres.

- Lo sé, es que me hace tan feliz.

- Ahora lo importante es enseñarte a andar en bicicleta.- Murmuro Darien.- Ven, vamos a intentarlo ahora mismo.

- Ven mamá. . .- Endymion la llamo.

.

.

- Se ven tan hermosos.- Murmuro Neherenia quien miraba a su hijo, a su nieto y su nuera en el patio trasero.- ¿Lo les parece?

Artemis y Luna asintieron, los tres estaban en la ventana que daba al patio, estaban muy contentos por la noticia del matrimonio, aunque también desconocían que Serena estaba en cinta.

- Mi hijo al fin puede ser feliz.- La mujer mayor se emocionó.

- Tome señora.- Luna le alcanzo una caja de pañuelos.

- Quiero que tengan una boda hermosa.- En ese momento sonó el timbre.- Oh rayos. . . ¿Quién puede ser?

- Tranquila señora.- Artemis se alejó.- Yo iré a abrir debe tratarse del cartero o algo así.

.

.

- Así mi cielo.- Serena estaba sentada en el pasto, debajo de la confortable sombra de un árbol, pues el calor era intenso, le estaba dando ánimos a su pequeño, quien poco a poco estaba soltándose el agarre de su padre- Tu puedes.

- Si mamá.- Endy estaba aprendiendo a sostener el control del volante de la bicicleta.

- Bien prepárate Endy. . . Ahora te voy a soltar.

- Si papá, hazlo. . .

Serena juntos sus manos, rogaba al cielo para que su pequeño no se cayera, para su fortuna fue así, Endy comenzó a andar en la bicicleta sin la ayuda de su padre.

- ¡Si! ¡Ese es mi hijo!

- ¡No lo llames asi!- Exclamo una mujer, Beryl se estaba acercando a ellos con rapidez.

- Tiene que salir de aquí.- Artemis estaba tratando de llevarse a Beryl.- Es propiedad privada de la familia Chiba. . .

- Soy una Chiba. . . La extraña aquí es ella.- Señalo a la rubia, a quien miro con odio.- Largo de aquí. .

- Eres tu quien se tiene que ir. . .- Darien se acercó a la peliroja.- Esta no está tu casa, vete.

- ¡No!- La mujer lo miro con odio.- Tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí, tu eres mío y también ese mocoso.

- No.- Endy corrió a refugiarse a los brazos de Serena.- Ella es mi mamá, ella si me quiere.

- Tranquilo mi amor.- Serena lo abrazo también.- Darien pronto la sacara de aquí.

- Ninguno de ustedes puede hacer que me vaya de aquí.- Beryl miro al hombre canoso, y luego a su ex marido.- Vengo por mi hijo.

- No te lo llevaras.- Darien la agarró del brazo.- Tu te vas a ir de aquí, o de lo contrario llamare a la policía, el juez fue claro, no puedes estar a menos se trecientos metro de mi hijo.

- Te lo voy a quitar.

- Inténtalo, no conseguirás nada.- No se dejó amedrentar por esa mujer.

- Es ella oficiales.- Su madre salió al patio, estaba acompañada por dos policías.- Esa mujer entro a la fuerza a mi casa.

- Venga con nosotros señora.- Uno de los policías tomo del brazo a Beryl.

- No lo entiende oficial él es mi esposo. . .

- Ex esposo.- Aclaro inmediatamente.- Oficiales, un juez del estado declaro a esta mujer incapaz de cuidar a mi hijo, y también dio una orden de alejamiento.

- Comprendo señor.- El oficial tomo con más fuerza a la peliroja.- Vamos señora, no haga las cosas más difíciles.

- Darien.- Serena fue a los brazos de su ahora futuro esposo.- Regreso.

- Tranquila.- Darien le beso ligeramente de los labios.- No dejare que se acerque a ti.

- Es Endy quien me preocupa- El pequeño caminaba lentamente hacia ellos.

- Papá. . . No quiero que ella me aleje de ti y de mi mamá.- Endymion abrazo a la rubia.- Tu eres mi mamá ahora, nadie más.

- Si mi amor.- Serena miro con preocupación a su amado.- Hay que tomar medidas, no creo que se aleje tan fácilmente.

- Yo tampoco lo creo, llamare a al abogado que llevo la causa de divorcio, veré que puede hacer, él conoce todo el caso, si es necesario volver a poner una demanda de alejamiento lo hare, no permitiré que se acerque ni a Endy y mucho menos a ti.

- Yo puedo cuidarme sola. . .

- Nada de eso. . .- Darien la tomo de la cintura.- No volveré a dejar que esa mujer arruine nuestra felicidad.

- Papá. . . Mamá. . . No quiero que me aleje de ustedes.

- No lo va a hacer.- Serena abrazo al pequeño.- Te prometo que te cuidare siempre mi cielo.

.

.

- ¿Y cómo demonios pretendes que me haga la mejor amiga de esa maldita?- Gea miro a la peliroja segura de que se había vuelto loca.

- No lo sé, haz cualquier cosa, miéntele lo que sea. . . Necesito que te vuelvas cercana a ella, de la forma que quieras, pero necesito saber todos los movimientos de esa mujer.

- Comprendo. . . Hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

- Muchas gracias.- Beryl sonrió.- Ere una buena amiga. . . Ya te he dicho que lo único que me interesa es recuperar a mi hijo.

.

.

- Tomo.- Darien le tendió a su mujer las vitaminas que el médico le había dado.- Ya es la hora.

- Lo sé.- La rubia recibió el vaso con agua y tomo las pastillas.- Pronto voy a tener cuatro meses, tendremos que decirle a Endy sobre mi embarazo.

- Y a mi madre también, se muere por tener otro nieto.

- Quiero que se lo digamos pronto pero. . .

- Beryl.- Murmuro Darien.

- Si. . . Si ella quiere hacerle daño a este bebé.- La joven se llevó ambas manos al vientre.

- Tranquila, no dejare que ella se acerque a ti.

- Ya te dije que puedo cuidarme de mi misma, hay que tener la vista fija en Endy. . .

- Serena con lo loca que esta esa mujer puede querer hacerte daño también, entiende. . .Si por mi fuera, tu estarías viviendo en mi casa, bajo mi protección.

- No quiero demostrarle a ella que le tengo miedo, porque no se lo tengo.

- Aun así. . . Hay que tener mucho cuidado.

- Lo sé.- La rubia se acurruco mejor en la cama.- ¿Vas a quedarte?

- Claro que si. . .

- ¿Tu madre cuidara al niño?

- Si de todas forma el policía que se llevo a Beryl esta mañana me dijo que iba a montar guardia al menos por esta semana, la orden del juez es muy clara, no puede estar cerca de nuestro hijo.

- Me preocupa que le haga daño, no solo es Beryl sino Esmeralda la que me preocupa, tengo el presentimiento de que el espectáculo que dio hoy fue solo por maquinaciones de su hermana.

- Tienes razón.- Darien se sentó en la cama de su mujer, ya era tarde y quería dormir, por lo que comenzó a quitarse la ropa, quedando solo en bóxer.- Hazte a un lado. . .

- Oye. . . Es mi cama.

- Sabes que utilizo mucho más espacio que tu.

- Bien. . .- Se hiso a un lado, para que su hombre se acomodase.- No tengo sueño. . . ¿Y tu?

- Yo tampoco.- Darien la estrecho con una maliciosa y sensual sonrisa.

.

.

- ¿Todo es de tu agrado mi amor?- Seiya miraba impaciente a su novia, la joven peliroja sonreía a cada momento.

- Claro que si me gusta.- Kakyuu miraba embelesada el que desde ese día sería su hogar y el de su amado.- Tiene una preciosa vista, y se ve que es muy amplia.

- La compre para ti, sabía que te iba a gustar.- El pelinegro abrazo por la espalda a su novia.- Se hace tarde, vamos a comer algo para luego ir a dormir.

- Si mi amor.

.

.

Darien salió del baño y entro en el cuarto procurando hacer el menor ruido, Serena se había dormido a penas había acabado de hacer el amor, naturalmente debía ser por el embarazo, ahora más que nunca quería cuidarla, no solo por estar en cinta sino por la inminente pesadilla en la que se iba a transformar aquella molestia de Beryl.

- Te amo.- Le acaricio la mejilla en tanto se acurrucaba a su lado.

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.**

**Flakis: **Mmm. . . Por los visto Beryl ya le lavo el cerebro a la tonta enfermera, habrá que esperar a que Serena no sea tan ingenua y caiga en la trampa de esas dos.

**Nai SD: **Pero el pequeño sacrificio de Seiya valió la pena jijiji, ahora Serena esta más que decidida a estar con Darien, solo resta saber si podrá contra las enemigas.

**Princessqueen: **La Serena de ahora esta dispuesta a enfrentar lo que sea con tal de no solo retener a Darien a su lado sino también al pequeño Endy.

**Moonliss: **Darien jugo bien sus cartas, ahora no solo se podrá casar con Serena, sino que finalmente serán la familia que él quería que fuesen.

**Adileyne: **Mmm. . . El pobre Darien hirvió de rabia y aun siente algo de molestia al saber que Serena sigue al lado de ese maestro de música, esperemos que se calme un poco jijiji.

**Yesqui2000: **Al menos ahora Darien esta dispuesto a todo con tal de mantenerse al lado de la mujer que ama y proteger a su hijo que no tiene culpa de ser hijo de quien.

**Luxy1985: **Amiga tus deseos han sido concedidos, Endy ahora llama a Serena mamá, pero solo en la intimidad del hogar Chiba, en público aún sigue llamándola maestra jijiji.

**Camony: **Beryl solo puede tramar cosas malas, y por lo visto no le importa dañar a su propio hijo con tal de conseguir lo que quiere.

**Mayilu: **Amiga aun es muy pronto para develar el misterio, ten paciencia es lo único que pido jijiji. Y por lo de Seiya, tranquila desde ahora aclaro que es un amigo de Serena, no un aliado del mal.

**Salyluna: **Yo creo que aun pasara mucho tiempo antes de que Darien considere como amigo a Seiya, al menos ya tiene lo que quiere, a Serena como su futura esposa.

**Serenity 86: **Nuestro Darien no quiere perder a la única mujer que ha amado, y en cuento a Beryl y Gea, espero que el infierno las queme por malas.

**Christydechiba: **Por ahora con la llegada de Kakyuu a la ciudad hay que espera a que Darien se le vayan los celos definitivamente. Gea y Beryl van a dar una buena lucha, que sinceramente espero que pierdan.

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T: **Neherenia pensó que había sido solo su imaginación, aunque ahora ella también está dispuesta a ayudar a defender a su nieto.

**Ana: **Tranquila amiga, ya inventare algo para que salga definitivamente de la vida de Darien y deje de ser un tormento tanto para él como para Endy.

**NixSophie: **Pues un severo ultimátum de Darien, hacerle creer que ya no quería nada con ella, y en cuanto a las enemigas amiga sostente de algo porque ellas vienen con todo.

**Usagi13chiba: **Seiya resulto ser un buen amigo que hiso entrar en razón a Serena y todo parece indicar que no sufrió mucho por el golpe.

**Conyta Moonlight: **Al menos Darien y Endy, ya tiene a Serena donde querían, a su lado como futura esposa y madre, Gea es una tonta sin remedio, que acaba de caer con las manos de Beryl.

**Amigas/os, por lo que pueden ver Beryl hiso su aparición y llego dispuesta a todo con tal de recuperar a Darien, la mala mujer ni siquiera piensa en su hijo, lo bueno e que tanto Serena como Darien solo piensan en protegerlo. Espero que les haya gustado. Muchos saludos!**


	11. El nuevo plan de Beryl

**Sailor moon no me pertenece.**

**Promesas inconclusas.**

**El nuevo plan de Beryl.**

- ¿Qué haces hijo?- Darien dejo el libro de medicina que estaba leyendo para supervisar lo que hacía su pequeño, Endy parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía.- ¿Necesitas ayuda con tus deberes?

- No papá. . . Quiero hacer esto yo solo.

- ¿Puedes decirme entonces que haces?- Miro la pila de libros que su hijo tenía sobre la mesa de estar.

- Busco algo. . .

- Si es evidente. . . ¿Qué buscas?

- Algo. . .

- Endymion.- Darien se levantó del sofá, no le gustaba que su hijo contestara sus preguntas a medias, se acercó, y se quedó sin hablar al ver que eran libros de cocina.- ¿Quieres aprender a cocinar?

- No tengo tiempo para hacerlo. . .

- Entonces porque estás viendo esos libros.

- Busco un pastel de chocolate. . . Quiero que mi nana Luna haga un pastel de chocolate para mañana en la tarde. . . Recuerda que es el día de las madres.

- Lo recuerdo.- Él le había comprado un collar de perla a su madre, e incluso a Luna, le había comprado unos pañuelos de seda, mal que mal aquella mujer había cuidado de su hijo durante años.- ¿A quién piensas dárselo?

- A mi mamá. . . La abuela Neherenia me dijo que a mi mamita Serena le gustaban los pasteles, sobre todo si eran de chocolate.

- Ya entiendo.

- Ya termine su tarjeta y ahora solo queda el pastel. . . ¿Papá tu le vas a dar algo a mi mamá?

_A mí, por supuesto, _naturalmente no iba a exteriorizar sus pensamientos delante de su hijo. Simplemente sonrió antes de tocar la cabeza de su hijo.

- Naturalmente, tengo que ir a recogerlo ahora. . . ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

- Si papá.

.

.

- A ver. . .- Serena tomo un conjunto de recién nacido y lo quedo mirando, aunque aún era temprano para comenzar a comprar ropa para su bebé estaba emocionada por comenzar a hacerlo.- Mmm. . . ¿Qué serás mi bebé? ¿Niña o niño?

Su bebé creía de forma sana. Al menos eso había dicho el medico en su última consulta médica, a la que Darien la había acompañado, ambos estaban felices con la idea de un bebé en camino.

Aunque aún le tenía miedo a la constante presencia de Beryl y su hermana, aunque ya estaba más tranquila, sobre todo al no saber nada de aquella peliroja en todas esas semanas, ya había pasado tres semanas desde aquel primer escándalo en la casa de su pequeño, y por lo visto Darien había conseguido otra orden de alejamiento más ruda, ahora la mujer debía estar a seiscientos metros del niño.

- Mi pequeño. . .- Pensó en todo el miedo que le tenia su hijo a aquella mala mujer.- ¿Qué te hiso mi amor?

.

.

- Es precioso papá.- Endy miraba el colgante que su padre le estaba mostrando.- Yo creo que le va a gustar.

- Yo también lo creo. . .- El pelinegro miro al joyero.- Ha quedado precioso, muchas gracias, por favor envuélvalo en la caja que vimos antes.

- Si señor. . .

- ¿Papá cuando iremos a casa de mi mamá?

- En la tarde, dijo que iba a ayudar a Lita en la cafetería hasta medio dia.

- Mmm. . . Bien, espero que mi tarjeta le guste.

- Claro que le gustara.

- Mi mamá es la mejor mamá que puede tener un niño, ella es muy cariñosa conmigo, aunque en el colegio e porta muy diferente.

- Mi amor, ya te explicamos que tiene que mantener las distancias contigo, sino los demás padres no dejaran de hablar sobre nosotros.

- Lo sé, de todos modos cuando estamos solos me dije hijo o mi cielo.

- ¿Ves? Ella te quiere mucho, es solo que su trabajo le impide exteriorizar sus pensamientos.

- Ya veo. . . Vamos a casa papá, quiero ponerme guapo para ir a ver a mi mamá.

- De eso no te preocupes hijo, Luna tenis listo tu mejor traje.

- ¿Será una cena de gala?

- Te voy a contar que haremos, tu y yo vamos a. . .

.

.

- Por favor cárguelo a mi tarjeta.- Beryl miro a la vendedora y sonrió, a pesar de que estaba en pie de guerra con Serena, no perdía sus ganar de ir de compras.

- Si señorita. . .

- Señora Chiba.- Corrigió.

- Si señora Chiba.- La mujer vendedora se la quedó mirando.- Por lo que yo sabía solo hay una señora Chiba en la ciudad y que era ya de edad. . .

- Es mi suegra, yo soy la esposa del doctor Darien Chiba. . .

- Es raro.- La vendedora estaba terminando de marcar la ropa.- Por lo que se sabe el doctor Chiba esta de novio con la maestra Tsukino del colegio.

- No digas tonterías. . .

- Pues es lo que toda la ciudad comenta, algunos dicen que fueron novios hace años, y que ahora van a casarse. . .

- ¡Eso nunca!

- Pues es lo que todo el mundo sabe, incluso corre el rumor que el doctor Chiba estuvo en la mejor joyería de la ciudad hace pocos días, se dice que encargo un anillo de compromiso para pedirle matrimonio a la maestra Tsukino.

- ¡No!

Momentos después una enfurecida mujer salía de la tienda llena de rabia y con la clara idea de deshacerse de esa maldita, si Darien estaba pensando en casarse con Serena iba a encargarse de arruinar sus planes.

- No me voy a dejar vencer, eres mío Darien, aunque para recuperarte tenga que estar también con ese mocoso enfermo.

.

.

A pesar de su embarazo el vestido le quedaba realmente bien, aun no tenía señales de un bebé en crecimiento en sus entrañas, de modo que aún tenía tiempo para seguir haciendo clases sin que las personas de la ciudad comenzaran a rumorear sobre su situación sentimental.

- Mmm. . .- Se puso los aretes y contemplo su aspecto en el espejo de cuerpo completo.- ¿Espero que a papá le gustemos mi amor?

El timbre de pronto sonó, la rubia tomo su bolso antes de bajar, ese debía ser Darien, habían quedado en cenar, aunque no estaba segura de donde irían, lo que si la alegraba era saber que Endy también iría con ellos.

- Darie. . .- Al abrir la puerta no era su amado quien estaba ahí.

- Buenas noches.- Un hombre de mediana edad, vestido con uniforme le sonrió.- ¿Es usted Serena Tsukino?

- Soy yo. . . ¿Qué ocurre?

- Su transporte ya llego.- El hombre le señalo la limusina que estaba aparcado en la calle.- El los señores Chiba me enviaron por usted.

- ¿Señores Chiba? No comprendo.

- El señor Darien y el pequeño señor Endymion.

- Ya veo. . . Bien entonces vamos.

- Por supuesto.

Dentro de la limusina había un gran ramo de rosas rojas, la joven lo tomo y vio la tarjeta que lo acompañaba, al leerla sonrió. _"Para la más hermosa de las madres y futura esposa, Darien y Endymion"._

.

.

- ¿Luzco bien papá?- Endymion se estaba ajustando la corbata del traje de etiqueta.

- Claro que si hijo, ten calma, solo estas nervioso porque Serena está demorando mucho.

- Lo sé, pero quiero que diga que si.

- Y lo hará mi cielo.

- Mira papá ahí viene la limo.

- Si. . .

Su preciosa mujer salió de la limusina, vestida con un hermosa vestido rosa pálido, lo miraba a los ojos mientras sonreía ampliamente, guio su mirada hasta la cintura, ahí venia también su hijo, su pequeño que aún no sabían si era niño o niña, pero que lo único que importaba era que estuviese sano.

- Mamá. . .- Endymion fue hasta donde estaba su madre.- Ven, papá y yo hemos hecho todo esto para ti.

- Todo se ve hermoso.

Darien había rentado un pequeño restaurant que estaba pronto a ser abierto, el dueño era un paciente suyo, que no había dudado en ofrecer su local para darle a Serena una noche romántica, de modo que ahora todo estaba preparado para que tuviesen una cena en familia y lo mejor de todo, era que tenía la certeza de que nada iba a arruinar esa noche.

- Mi amor.- Darien le extendió las manos.- Ven. . . ¿Quieres beber algún jugo, agua mineral?

- Jugo mi amor.

- Bien.- Le hiso unas señas al camarero.

- Mamá. . . Tenemos muchas cosas deliciosas para ti.

- Eso puedo ver.- Serena fue conducida por sus dos hombres esta la mesa, habia frutas y dulces en la mesa.

- Mi amor.- Darien le tendió el jugo.- Toma, sin ninguna gota de alcohol.

- Gracias, y gracias también por las rosas y el lujoso transporte.

- Nada sino lo mejor para ti.

Serena se deleitó con los deliciosos platillos que le ofrecían, en todo momento hubo ambiente alegre y feliz entre los tres, ninguno menciono a Beryl y agradecía mucho eso, no quería que nada arruinase aquella felicidad.

- Toma mamá. . .- Endymion tímidamente le acerco su tarjeta.- Para ti.

- Muchas gracias mi amor.- Beso la mejilla de su hijo, la tarjeta era rosa y con dibujos de conejos.- Es hermosa, voy a leerla.

"_Para mi mamita, durante mucho tiempo le pedí al cielo que me diera una mamá, y para mi alegría que envió a la mejor, quiero ser el mejor hijo, que estés orgullosa de mi, te prometo darte todo mi amor y cariño. Endymion"._

- Mi pequeño.- Serena lo abrazo.- Es hermosa, muchas gracias.

- Y tenemos más regalos para ti. . .

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, pero será después del postre.

- Bien.- Sonrió ante el tono paternal de su pequeño.- Entonces me comeré toda la cena.

Darien sonrió, era la primera vez que se sentía así de feliz y tranquilo, aquella era la familia que quería, su hijo, su mujer y para su mayor felicidad estaba también el bebé que venía el camino. Lucharía por la paz de los cuatro, no iba a permitir que nada lo separara de ellos.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Serena lo miraba con preocupación.

- No mi amor, no sucede nada, solo estaba pensando en lo feliz que soy.

- Yo también, además los dos están muy guapos.

- Yo siempre soy guapo.- Murmuro el pequeño.

Aquel comentario no hiso más que provocar las risas entre los adultos, sin embargo el niño no se enojó por eso, al contrario se unió a las risas.

- Serena. . . Tenemos algo que preguntarte.- Darien de pronto se levantó.

- ¿Tenemos?- Serena miro a sus dos hombres ponerse de rodillas.- Darien. . . Endymion. . .

- ¿Quieres casarte con nosotros?- Le preguntaron ambos a la vez, Darien le mostro el anillo que años antes le había dado.

- Si. . . Claro que quiero casarme con ustedes.

- ¡Si!- El pequeño no podía ocultar su alegría.

.

.

- Tienes una llamada hermana.- Esmeralda le tendió el teléfono a su hermana.- De una tal Gea. . .

- Dame aquí.- La peliroja dejo su cigarrillo y tomo el aparato.- ¿Bueno?

- Darien está en un restaurante con el niño y la maldita Serena.

- ¿Dónde están?- Miro en todas direcciones, tenía que buscar su bolso.- Dime donde están e iré al instante.

- En el centro, frente al teatro, en el nuevo restaurante que inauguraran la próxima semana.

- Voy para allá.- Colgó enfurecida.- Maldita sea. . .

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Darien y aquel mocoso están con ella ahora, disque cenando, tengo un mal presentimiento, hoy una vendedora de una boutique me dijo que se corrían rumores de que Darien había ido a una joyería, creo que quiere comprarle un anillo de compromiso.

- Mmm. . . ¿Quieres que te lleve?

- Por supuesto.

- Vamos.

.

.

- Mmm. . . Chocolate.- Serena saboreo con lentitud cada bocado del pastel de chocolate que la había dado su hijo.- Muchas gracias mi amor, es mi favorito.

- Yo también tengo algo para ti.- Darien le tendió una cajita.

- A ver. . .- Era un colgante en forma de corazón, Darien lo tomo y lo abrió, dentro ya había una foto de Endy, y otro espacio libre, al mirar a Darien supuso que ambos pensaban lo mismo, el espacio libre era para el bebé que venía en camino.- Es hermoso, lo llevare siempre con la foto de Endy.

- Mamá. . . Papá tengo sueño. . .- Murmuro de pronto Endy.

- Se hace tarde.- Dijo la rubia.

- Vamos a casa entonces.- Quería estar en su cama y de preferencia con Serena a su lado.- Espero que todo te haya gustado mi amor.

- Todo mi amor. . . Esta noche ha sido mágica.

- Vamos a casa.- Darien le ofreció el brazo.- Iremos a casa a acostar al pequeño.

.

.

La pareja iba del brazo mientras el pequeño andaba alrededor de sus padres, ninguno de los tres notos que de un automóvil cercano se bajó una peliroja, de modo que se sobresaltaron al ver a la mujer frente a ellos.

- Beryl.- Serena tomo del brazo a su hijo para atraerlo hacia ella.

- Pero si la familia Chiba en pleno.- Beryl dejo caer su mirada en el brillante anillo que llevaba la rubia.- Maldita perra. . .

- Beryl lárgate. . .- Darien se puso por delante de su familia.- No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

- ¿Te olvidas mi amor que ese mocoso de ahí nació de mí? ¿Le has contado a tu preciosa Serena como fue que concebimos a Endymion?

- Cállate.- Serena la miro.- Eso poco me importa. . .

- Pues debería importarte el saber que Darien y yo lo hicimos toda la noche una y otra vez, él susurraba mi nombre a cada segundo.

- Ten algo de decencia al menor por Endy.- Serena le había tapado los oídos a su pequeño.

- Escúchenme bien los tres.- La mujer los miro una a uno con rabia.- Ustedes nunca podrán estar juntos, aunque sea lo último que haga no dejare que se unan, Darien es mío, puedes quedarte con el mocoso si tanto lo quieres Serena, pero a cambio quiero a Darien.

La rubia no soporto más, se alejó un poco de su hijo y se encamino hasta donde estaba Beryl, enfurecida por todas las estupideces que ella estaba diciendo, la abofeteo con fuerza, tanto así fue que Beryl cayó al suelo casi de inmediato.

- No vuelvas a molestarnos. . .- Gruño la rubia.- No te quiero ver cerca de mi hijo y mi novio, ellos ahora son míos, y te lo digo ahora, voy a luchar por ellos si insistes en tratar de molestarnos.

- Eres una ramera. . .- Beryl se estaba parando.- Voy a encargarme de que te arrepientas de esto, ya te quite a Darien una vez, puedo volver a hacerlo cuando yo quiera.

- Pues inténtalo.- Serena hablo con los dientes apretados.- Si tengo que luchar lo haré, no soy la misma de antes, Darien es mío ahora y en cuanto a Endy tú te has perdido la oportunidad de estar con un buen niño, todo esto lo has provocado tu.

- Vámonos mamá.- Endy la tomo de la mano.

- Si mi cielo.- Serena miro a su novio.- Llevamos a casa mi amor.

- Si.- Darien miro con furia a Beryl.- No vuelvas a acercarte a ninguno de ellos, ni a mi mujer y mucho menos a mi hijo.

- ¡Malditos!

- Vamos.- Darien extendió ambas manos, una para su hijo y otra para su mujer.- Esta mujer no vale nada.

.

.

- Mi amor. . .- Lita miro a su novio.- Sabes esta tarde vi a Beryl, tengo mucho miedo de que le haga algo malo a Serena.

- Mmm. . . No te preocupes.- Andrew estaba acabado de servir la cena.- Darien va a protegerla.

- No lo sé. . . Beryl siempre ha sido una mujer muy trastornada.

- Pues lo está, el juez que le quito la custodia mando a que le hicieran muchas pruebas psicológicas, y todas arrojaron el mismo resultado. . . Beryl presenta delirio perspectivos y principio de esquizofrenia.

- ¿Y no se puede internar?

- Cada vez que Darien lo intento la descubrieron drogada, por lo tanto los especialistas no quieren internarla hasta que no hiciese un tratamiento para salir de las drogas.

- Mmm. . . Esa mujer debería irse de aquí.- Lita miro a su novio.

- Si, pero no descansara hasta hacerle daño a Serena, la odia profundamente porque el amor de Darien siempre ha sido para Serena, según lo que sé el muy tonto la ama desde que ella era una niña de diez años, Beryl nunca podría superar eso.

- Ellos dos nacieron para estar juntos.

- Como nosotros.- Andrew se sentó al lado de su mujer.- Y ya que eso es evidente creo que tenemos que pensar en el futuro mi amor. . .

- ¿En el futuro?

- Si, estaba pensando, ya que la boda de Darien y Serena esta pronta a hacerse creo que deberíamos seguir su idea.

- ¿Tratas de decirme que. . .?- Lita se sonrojo.- Quieres que nos. . .

- Si, quiero que dentro de algunos meses tú y yo digamos acepto.

- ¡Andrew!- La castaña se abalanzo sobre su novio.- Mi amor.

- No me has respondido si o no.

- No me lo has preguntado.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo mi amor? No tengo anillo, pero mañana mismo podemos ir a que escojas el que más te gusta.

- Si Andrew, si me quiero casar contigo.

.

.

- Buenas noches mamá.- Endymion estaba acurrucado en las sabanas de su cama.- Buenas noches papá.

- Duerme bien.- Serena le dio un beso en la frente y ajusto mejor las mantas.- Nos vemos mañana mi amor.

- Si mamá.

- Duerme campeón.- Darien le sonrió a su hijo.

- Si papá.

Al momento de apagar la luz y salir del cuarto el pequeño ya estaba dormido, Serena se volvió para sonreír a su hombre, ambos salieron y cerraron la puerta, en el pasillo los dos caminaban lentamente.

- Quédate esta noche aquí conmigo.- Le pidió Darien una vez que vio que se estaban acercando a la escalera.- No quiero dejarte ir.

- Estaba esperando que me lo pidieras.- Serena le sonrió mientras ponía las manos en el pecho de él.- No quiero que está noche especial se acabe, me he sentido muy mimada, tanto por mi hijo como por mi novio.

- Mmm. . .- Darien se sentía en el cielo cada vez que Serena llamaba a Endy como su hijo.- Ven, se hace tarde, tienes que dormir.

- ¿Solo dormir?- Serena fingió decepción.- Mmm. . . No sé si tu plan me gusta.

- ¿Propones algo? Esta casa es respetable señorita Serena.- La tomo de las caderas.- Aunque puedo ser convencido de ser sometido a tus lujuriosos deseos mujer.

- Pues no sé dónde queda tu cuarto ahora, antes dormías donde Endy lo hace ahora, y por lo tanto puedo confundirme de puerta.

- Será un placer conducirte a mis dominios.- Darien la alzo en sus brazos sin ningún problema.

.

.

- Contesta maldita sea. . . Contenta.- Beryl estaba aferrada a su teléfono celular.

Estaba desesperada y quería deshacerse de Serena Tsukino cuento antes y solo había una forma de hacer, pero aquel maldito no le contestaba el teléfono, si Ojo De Tigre no le contestaba iba a acabar por perder los estribos.

- Creí que no volverías a llamarme.- Contesto el hombre.- Te dije que acabarías necesitándome a mí y mis productor.

- Necesito que vengas. . .

- ¿Y gano yo con ir a ese pueblito perdido en el mapa?

- Hago lo que quieras maldita sea. . .- Beryl ya estaba harta.- Pero te necesito aquí.

- ¿Lo que yo quiera? Bien entonces me tendrás allá en poco tiempo.

- Te quiero aquí mañana mismo. . . Y trae tu mejor arma.

- Claro mi amor.

- Y también tráeme algo de eso.

- ¿Algo? Te conozco bien, no te sentirás bien a menos que lleve un camión completo de mis productos.

- Maldita sea solo ven aquí y tráeme todo lo que te estoy pidiendo.

- Si mi amor.

Beryl aun así no se sintió tranquila, fue hasta su maleta y comenzó a buscar en forma frenética, tenía que tener algo, lo que fuese que la ayudara, la única forma de sentirse bien era consumir lo que Ojo De Tigre le daba.

- Aquí.- En el fondo de su maleta halló un pequeño bulto de polvo blanco.- Si. . . Si . . .

.

.

- Hoy hay que ir al mercado.- Murmuro Neherenia, estaba en la cocina, Luna estaba preparando café y Artemis como siempre leía el periódico.- Y quiero también pasar por el salón de belleza.

- Si señora.- Artemis no despegaba los ojos de su lectura, aun así le estaba prestando atención.- Mientras usted está en el salón llevare el auto al lavado.

- Si. . . Luna querida, haz una lista con todo lo necesario, iremos a penas termines de desayunar y ya sabes que quiero que me acompañes.

En ese momento la plática de los adultos fue interrumpida por los pasos infantiles que iban caminando hacia la cocina, el pequeño que iba en pantuflas de perrito abrió el refrigerador.

- Nana Luna, quiero pan tostado, mucho pan tostado.

- ¿Querido no vas a comer de tu cereal?- Neherenia miro a su nieto.- ¿Y para que quieres tanto pan tostado ni a penas comes una sola tostada en la mañana.

- Abuela no es para mí. . .- Endymion se volvió para mirarla.- Es para mis padres, quiero llevarles el desayuno.

- Querido pero el pan tostado se pondrá duro con el viaje a casa de Serena.- Murmuro Luna con una sonrisa amable.

- Oh no nana. . . Mi mamá está aquí, en el cuarto con papá, ambos están durmiendo aun y por eso quiero llevarles el desayuno.

- ¿Serena paso la noche aquí?- Neherenia y Luna miraron al pequeño.

- Si anoche vimos a esa mala mujer, ella quiso hacerle daño a mi mamá, y mi papá nos trajo aquí, no sé mucho después de que ellos me arroparon anoche, pero esta mañana cuando entre en el cuarto de mi papá para pedirle su teléfono para hablar con mi mamá la vi dormida a su lado.

- Pequeño.- Artemis dejo el periódico de lado.- Ve al jardín por unas flores para llevarle el desayuno, yo te ayudare a subirlo después.

- Si señor Artemis.

- No lo puedo creer.- Neherenia sonreía abiertamente, cuando el pequeño dejo la cocina.- Si las cosas siguen así pronto seré abuela.

- Señora yo creo. . . Creo que eso está más cerca de lo que usted cree.- Artemis sonrió.- Ayer limpie el interior del coche del joven Darien, habían alguna revistas de bebés, y un catálogo de muebles infantiles, había un circulo a lapiz sobre una cuna.

- Entonces creo que lo mejor será que la boda se haga cuento antes.- Comento Luna también con una sonrisa.

.

.

- Buenos días. . .- Endymion entro en el cuarto haciendo grandes esfuerzos por llevar la bandeja del desayuno.- Mamá. . . Papá ya es de día.

- Mmm. . .- Darien abrió lentamente los ojos.- Hola Endy.

- Darien. . .- Serena se aferró a la sabana.- Endy, hola mi cielo.

- Buenos días. . . Traje muchas cosas para que tomemos desayuno aquí en la cama.

- Ven.- Serena lo insto a subir a la cama.

- Yo te ayudo hijo.- Darien le quito al niño la bandeja.- Ven con nosotros.

- ¿Papá hoy no tienes que ir a trabajar verdad?

- En la tarde después de las cinco. . . ¿Por qué?

- ¿Podemos ir lo tres al cine?- El niño miro primero a su padre y luego a su mamá.- Por favor.

- ¿Tú que dices Darien?- La joven rubia, tenía una tostada en la boca mientras miraba a su amor.- ¿Podemos?

- Mmm. . . No puedo decirles que no, acaben de comer. . .

- Yo tengo que pasar a casa a cambiarme de ropa.- Interrumpió Serena.

- Bien haremos esto. . . Acabemos de comer, iremos a casa de Serena para que se cambie y luego iremos al cine, si se nos hace tarde podemos comer allá, hay muchos restaurantes y cafeterías.

- ¡Si!- Tano Endy como Serena celebraron.

.

.

- Más te vale decirme para que me quieres aquí.- Ojo de Tigre no despegaba la vista de la peliroja a su lado.- Viaje toda la maldita noche por ti.

- Tranquilo. . . Primero vamos a ir a un lugar privado.- Su padre era el dueño de una corredora de propiedad, de modo que le robo la llave de un apartamento vacio.- Ta quedaras aquí.

El hombre miro el lugar, si bien era más pequeño que el apartamento donde vivía, estaba mucho más limpio, se tendió en el sofá que estaba en mitad de la sala y se quedó mirando a su mujer.

- Bien ahora explícate.

- Voy a recuperar a mi marido. . .

- Eso ya lo sabía, pero no comprendo donde entro yo en tus sucios juegos.

- Eres muy hábil matando a las personas y nunca ser descubierto, quiero que mates a Serena Tsukino, es la única forma de deshacérseme de ella.

- ¿Y que gano yo con todo esto?

- Ya te dije que hare lo que quieras.

- Mmm. . . No lo sé, siempre me dices lo mismo y ciertamente nunca quiere obedecerme.

- ¿Me trajiste lo que te pedí. . .?- Beryl miro las maletas que Ojo de Tigre había dejado en la entrada cuando ella le abrió la puerta.

- Las maletas están cerradas con llave- El hombre agito un par de llaves.- Si me complaces mi amor, te daré todo lo que tengo ahí, créeme te traje de todo un poco.

- Lo necesito ahora. . .

- Ven aquí.- Ojo De Tigre se aflojo el cinturón del pantalón.- Ya sabes lo que me gusta.

- Maldito.- La pelirroja acorto las distancias y se arrodillo frente a él.

- No sabes lo mucho que eche de menos tu toque mi amor. . .

- Yo también.- Reconoció, Ojo de Tigre era muy bueno en la cama, eso no lo discutía.

- Hare lo que me pidas siempre y cuando valgas la pena.

- Si. . .- La mujer desato los botones del pantalón.

.

.

- Aquí tiene los papeles del caso de Beryl señor.- Una joven secretaria de cabello largo azul entro en el despacho de su jefe.- Esto es todo la información que pudimos recolectar en poco tiempo.

- Gracias Michiru.- El hombre tomo el expediente, no antes de mirar a los ojos a su asistente en horario laboral y su futura esposa fuera de la oficina.- Cada día estas más hermosa.

- Haruka por favor. . . Esto es importante.

- Lo sé, Darien Chiba me pidió todo esto con urgencia- El rubio comenzó a ojear el informe, mucha de esa información ya la conocía, pero se detuvo cuando halló un acta de matrimonio.- Michiru mira esto. . .

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.**

**Yesqui2000: **Pues del bebé aún no se entera pero del matrimonio si, y eso está poniéndola más loca que antes, si hasta mando a llamar a su amante para que mate a Serena.

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T: **Al menos Endy ahora cuenta con la protección también de su madre, de la única a quien quiere como madre a Serena.

**Flakis: **Por lo visto Gea no ha ningún intento por acercarse a Serena, por lo que respiremos tranquilas al saber que aún no saben nada del embarazo.

**Princessqueen: **Todo parece indicar que Serena no se dejara vencer tan fácilmente ahora, puesto que incluso golpeo a la fastidiosa peliroja, con tal de defender a su hijo.

**Adileyne: **Era de esperar que hubiese un embarazo pronto, esos dos a penas se veian ya se tenían uno en brazos del otro jijiji.

**Serenity 86: **La muy idiota de Gea cree en las palabras de Beryl, piensa que una vez Serena ya no este ella tendrá alguna posibilidad con Darien, pues está muy equivocada.

**Mayilu: **Gracias por guardar el secreto del embarazo de Serena jiji, en fin amiga, esperemos que Beryl aún no se entere o arderá troya como se dice y se volverá más loca.

**Luxy1985: **Amiga Gea esta cegada ante la posibilidad de que Darien sea suyo, lo que no comprende es que Beryl solo la está utilizando.

**Camony: **Hay amiga Beryl trajo ayuda extra para hacerle mal a Serena, solo resta esperar que Darien sea capaz de proteger a su familia de las locuras de Beryl y su amante.

**Conyta Moonlight: **El sueño más grande el niño se está haciendo realidad, tiene a su querida Serena como madre, y con ella a su lado ya no teme tanto la presencia de Beryl.

**Nadya: **Al final los malos siempre pagan y Gea acabara peor que Beryl de eso es seguro, la muy tonta terminara sola y quizás en la cárcel también.

**Moonliss: **Claro que maquino cosas amigas, ya no hay marcha atrás Beryl pronto va a atacar, y hay que prepararse con todo para hacerle frente.

**Salyluna: **Al menos en el colegio Serena tiene a Seiya, quien ya detecto el odio de Gea por la rubia, de modo que el pelinegro sabrá mantenerla lejos de aquella estúpida.

**Serena potter pataki: **Quizá se vuelva más vulnerable, pero está firme en su convicción de no volver a perder a Darien, y ahora menos a Endy.

**Usagi13chiba: **Será una lucha de voluntades entre Beryl, quien por cierto es una perra al tener que buscar ayuda, y Serena, quien ya no quiere volver a estar lejos de quien ama.

**Sakura-mayen: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario amiga, espero que este nuevo capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

**Naiara moon: **Mmm. . . Estoy segura de que Serena no creerá en las "palabras" de amistad de Gea, y en cuento a Beryl esperemos que sus planes se arruinen y que deje la ciudad y a Darien para siempre.

**Lady susi: **Amiga primero que nada bienvenida, y por cierto Darien no descansara hasta haber mando lejos Beryl y Serena también es consciente de que no se dejara vencer por la peliroja.

**Les propongo algo, en el último párrafo de esta historia el abogado Haruka ha descubierto algo que puede o ayudar a Darien contra Beryl o viceversa, que tal si ustedes proponen ideas, muchas de ustedes me han pedido que el matrimonio de Darien y Beryl sea algún tipo de engaño o que nunca haya existido, bueno esta es su oportunidad. Espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste, saludos!**


End file.
